The Phantom
by Skaidius
Summary: Danny is a ghost hunter, he has been one for some time and pushed people away to protect them, but events beyond his control might bring some things to light, who is Phantom and why is he here?
1. Prologue

**Well it's the first time I wrote and published a fan fiction, I have been reading for a few years and this idea popped in my head last night and I went with it, Pleaser review and give me some feedback about the good and the bad. And any mistakes I didn't see English isn't my first language so there might be a few.**

 **And I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Danny Fenton was an ordinary kid, well mostly ordinary.

"So you are after my prey again young hunter, I was tracking it first it is mine!"

Said the metal suit as he charged towards a boy wearing a white and black hazmat suit carrying a rectangular glowing gun, it was silver colored and had green stripes.

"You know my city is off limits Skulker, and this is not a game"

The boy fired at the hulking armor as he jumped out of the way, he had just taken on a weird giant mantis ghost and was low on ammo. The gun ripped through the more delicate devices on the armor, he had to act fast if he wanted to capture the ghost. Before he could react the ghost raised his right arm towards him and closed his fist, the entire hand detached itself from the armor and rammed into Danny's chest throwing him on a tree.

"You should have let me have that one kid"

The ghost raised his left arm and aimed at the boy, a small rocket appeared from his gauntlet it sparked but didn't fire, the ghost looked at the jammed weapon angrily and said:

"You…"

Before the ghost could give the boy a piece of his mind the rocket was shot by a smaller gun the boy had pulled from his belt, as it exploded the ghost hunter was thrown back missing now a his right hand and left arm. Before he could do anything else the boy pointed a thermos at him removed the lid and sucked him in with a blinding light. Now with the thermos closed he stood up groaning clutching his chest panting heavily, he bend down and picked the metal fist and turned back, another night of ghost hunting like so many others over the last year since he realized that his parents could make ghost weapons but couldn't hunt ghosts very well, he walked back home, he sneaked into the lab after checking if the was anyone awake in the house and dumped the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, hopefully they would not come back this week, he went to bed and passed out.

He is a ghost hunter; he protected those important to him and had made several enemies already, ghosts and humans alike. But other than that he is a normal kid and he had forgotten about one little detail…

* * *

He was running, he couldn't stop, and his fate was at stake. He was almost there as he reached the door and went to his seat, he was safe. The door swung open again and a middle aged man walked in took a look a Danny and let out a small smile.

Danny had overslept after the fight on the previous night he forgot to set his alarm clock to wake him up, had he came in late again this month Mr. Lancer would have put him on detention. He took a look around and realized that one student was nowhere to be seen, Sam was nowhere to be seen, again.

"So Miss Manson is absent again, it's the third day in a row, do any of you know the reason"

Mr. Lancer asked the class, no one seemed to know anything he then turned to the blackboard and begun his class.

Danny remembered when he was friends with her; he had lost the time to spend with his friends since he started hunting ghosts, he Sam and Tucker were best friends but since the freshman year, Danny didn't want to involve them in the hunting so he had to distance himself from them so they would be safe. He hoped he made the right decision.

* * *

Meanwhile in the attic of the Manson mansion Samantha was gathering certain things, her parents were traveling so they wouldn't mind that she missed class and the people in the house would not speak anything as long as they didn't see her during school hours in the house. She had drawn the circle and the symbols, gathered the crystals and plants necessary and had brought the tome, she found it in a circus that had been abandoned because the ringmaster had vanished, and she found the book under a trap door as she explored the place.

It had everything she ever wanted to know about the supernatural and it was all real, she already knew about ghost because of her ex friend, and now she could summon one if she wanted to. She had prepared everything perfectly at midnight she would summon a ghost.

She had a special artifact she was working on that was able to control them so she could handle anything the spell brought to her. But little did she know the spell was not created to summon ghosts it was adapted to do so, its original purpose was to bring being from other worlds to earth and she didn't know what she was dealing with.

* * *

The Ghost Zone was a big place, dangerous too and Danny knew it, as he flew around he felt uneasy, he was warned that he should stay alert because of the random portals that appeared in the area. He had his powers for a year and half, his friends and sister helped him and he was a hero but his parents didn't know that, they were ghost hunters and he was one of the ghosts they wanted to capture the most. He took a look at his watch and alarmed exclaimed:

"It's almost midnight already, I have to get back!"

He turned intending to return home but he couldn't he was being held by something he looked back and a yellow portal was there and it was pulling him in, he struggled and tried to run but couldn't as he entered the portal his vision darkened and he couldn't see anything, the next thing he knew was on a wooden floor, there were lines, symbols and bowls with various materials, before he could do anything else he felt something tugging his mind, something he hadn't felt since…Freakshow he looked up expecting to see the madman but he saw something more shocking, it was Sam with a small scepter with a small crystal it glowed red like Freakshow's staff he felt himself losing control over his body his mind numbing he stood up and looked at her, she was wearing more black than usual and looked like hadn't sleep in days she looked at him in awe and fear and said:

"You are now under my control, do you understand me ghost?"

She said confidently, her eyes didn't leave the white haired ghost that was somewhat familiar, he focused his eyes on her, she flinched, and he said:

"Yes Master"


	2. Chapter One

**Thank you for the reviews kittylover05, corazonoscuro2016 and Guest, I am glad you are enjoying the story. I will try to update the story as soon as I can, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

She did it, the ghost was there, she was a bit tired but she didn't care she had a ghost that could turn invisible, intangible and fly. She could go anywhere and do anything now her parents couldn't control her anymore, and she could learn more after finishing the last part of the book's trial.

"Ghost, can you turn people invisible and intangible?"

She asked to confirm the little she could find in the book.

"Yes" He answered her without any hint of emotion in his now glowing red eyes.

"Good, I have a use for you already, you will take me to the museum and help me find something" She told him, if the book was right the ghost would be able to find magical artifacts in the museum since they could see things normal humans couldn't.

She felt him placing his hand on her shoulder and felt a tingling sensation as both of them turned intangible and flew through the ceiling, the sudden motion caused Sam to panic and grab on to him for dear life as they flew towards the museum, once inside she let go of him and looked around, she then turned towards him and commanded:

"Look for magical artifacts"

He looked at her and seemed confused

"Magical artifacts?" he asked.

"Yes."She said"You should be able to notice they are different from the others"

He nodded and turned toward the exhibits he browsed the several objects and on an old suit of armor he noticed a spear tip that seemed to glow faintly, it was purple and he almost didn't notice it, he phased his hand through the glass and took it and handed it to Sam.

"The tip is glowing" He answered.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at the tip, it looked old and a bit rusty, she pulled her short staff and pointed the white crystal towards the spear tip, and it glowed purple.

"Did you find anything else like this?" She questioned him.

"No that was the only one I could find"

"It will have to do then, let's go back but gently please." She said.

The ghost nodded ad picked her up in his arms, bridal style, and flew back to the mansion; she was so excited that she didn't remember museums had security cameras.

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V. The next day**

Sam was in class today she looked tired, she told Mr. Lancer that she was sick over the last few days. She was lying he could tell, but it he shouldn't get involved so he let it go.

What was she doing?

Was all he could think as the classes went, when the bell rang most students were almost crawling through the window to leave the class, Danny wasn't in a hurry, there were no ghost attacks, they were happening less and less over the last few months, he felt that something was wrong but was grateful for not having to work as much anymore.

As he looked ahead he noticed something weird, Tucker and Valerie were talking to each other, since her father was fired after his security system failed to detect the ghost dog she fell from the high school spotlight that her father's money brought her, before that she was as bad as Dash but now she seemed different, seeing the two he remembered the times he, Tucker and Sam hung out. It seemed like it was decades ago. As he walked by them he heard part of the conversation:

"…when I got there everything seemed normal I don't know what triggered the alarm before I checked the cameras." Said Valerie

"What did you find on them something weird or…"Tucker must have noticed me walking and stopped talking, Valerie was with her back turned towards me and didn't notice me, she then said:

"Two people appeared from thin air, I couldn't see who they were but one of them grabbed a spear that was behind the glass without even opening it they looked at it for a few moments one of the took the other in its arms and they flew away." She said not noticing Tuckers wide eyes as I walked by them, when I was in her field of view she stopped what she was going to say and watched as I walked, I pretended not to notice her. That was weird.

Invisibility, intangibility and flight basic ghost powers, why were they investigating it? It wasn't someone would look for, except for my parents maybe.

 **Valerie's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Do you think he heard us?" Tucker asked.

"Why didn't you warn me he was coming?" Valerie answered angry.

"It would be even more suspicious that way, besides I don't think he has been paying attention to anything nowadays" he said dismissively, suddenly a small noise from his pocket made him reach for his PDA, he looked at the newest file he "borrowed" from the police files, he read them and as he read he summed what they said to Valerie:

"The police brought two scientists to investigate, they actually just appeared there saying they knew what had done it and proved it…" He said and went quiet for a while.

"Who was it?"Valerie asked.

"A ghost" He said wide eyed


	3. Chapter Two

**Well this was hard to write, I hope its decent thank you for the reviews, I will try to post a new chapter every week maybe more if I get a cool idea, I think I will do Valerie's story with Tucker next or Danny's.**

* * *

Sam's P.O.V.

Sam got home from school; her parents were not home, not even on this continent, she was still tired from the little sleep she had last night. Her ghost helper was in the attic hidden from sight, today she could finally start learning how to use magic, and she couldn't believe she got this far.

* * *

Flashback

It started last week when she went to the remains of Circus Gothica , she was looking curious about the why the owner disappeared and started looking trough the tents she didn't see anything interesting until she sent to the train.

The cabin was almost empty, someone must have looted the place and some of the furniture, as she walked on the large train wagon she felt something on the floor she knelt and looked at it and realized the floor was covered in wallpaper it looked like wooden boards, she realized the middle of the room was slightly deeper than the rest of the floor she pulled her black pocket knife and cut the paper, she ripped the paper and found a small trap door, it was locked. If she was a regular girl that would be a problem but that she was not, she picked the lock and found it, a black book, hard cover. She felt the ambient becoming colder, she felt it, and she then grabbed the book, she felt a shock running through her body and heard.

"You found me, and you didn't know of me"

A voice said, Sam looked around and then to the book again alarmed.

"I am the book, and no I am not cursed, you wish to know what happened to Freakshow don't you?"

She could not respond the voice was in her head and it knew what she was thinking.

"He discovered me because the my last owner was curious about his staff, it could control ghosts and Freakshow was not the one who made it he had no magic in him" the voice said starting to gain a sad tone" he then tried to ask my owner how he discovered he was not the creator, my owner was too trusting he was glad to tell him about me, about magic and the supernatural. I was his for over sixty years, and Freakshow tried to steal me from him."

Sam realized the book was sad, she didn't know how it was possible and before she could think more she said:

"Do you want me to take you back to your real owner?" There was a pause before the book responded her offer.

"You couldn't find him Freakshow burned his body." The book said sadly "When he tried to use me I chose to only show one spell, I told him it would give him magical powers he was easily manipulated into guarding me before using the spell, it was not what he thought it was. It was in fact a portal, to space." The book laughed as it told me of the Ringmaster's demise.

"One cannot steal a wizard's book, it is forbidden and the book itself will try to escape, but killing the wizard in a cowardly manner and taking the book for its power, it is suicide."

Sam was fearful now, the book killed the ringmaster, and what would it do to her.

"Nothing." The book said nonchalantly.

"You won't harm me?"She asked still afraid.

"You found me in a trapdoor hidden in the floor you didn't steal me nor did you attacked my owner; in fact I have a proposal to you." The book said to her.

She didn't know what t think it made sense she found the book on accident, she relaxed a little and the asked:

"What you want to propose?"

"You could become my next owner; there is of course tests to see if you are capable, first you must create as staff that can control ghosts; then you must use a summoning spell to bring a ghost to be controlled by you, and finally you must acquire a magical item there are several around the world most inactive, and most can only be used by wizards."

Sam was worried the book had already killed someone by tricking him, but the book told her he would not harm her. She could use magic if she completed the tests, after a few minutes of pondering she answered him.

"I accept."

Flashback Ends

* * *

She went to the attic and prepared everything, she drew a circle in the floor, there were four smaller circles on the edges of the bigger circles, she put the book to the circle in front of her, the spear to her left and she motioned to the ghost to go to the left one, she was holding her staff and she said:

"It is all done."

The circle began to glow, the ghost stood still the book flew up and the spear rose from the floor and she heard the book inform her.

"A magic spear, the enchantment is mostly dormant but it is a rare finding, meat to be used by regular humans," the book said analyzing the artifact, the spear began to glow purple and soon it stopped and fell down "the staff you made, easy to hide looks more like a wand, most prefer to stay hidden, "the small staff, or rather the wand levitated out of Sam's hand and started glowing purple " it will be a useful tool to you and finally the ghost, it is an interesting finding, do you have any idea where it came from?" the book questioned Sam.

"No, when I summoned it I was tired and aimed to take a ghost that could not be tracked back to me, if he had friends it could be a problem."

The book was silent for a moment, Sam didn't know what it could be thinking then she realized one thing she hadn't thought of before.

"What happens if I fail these tests?"

The book stood quiet, she was worried then the book asked:

"Uhn what did you said?"

Did the book just get distracted thinking about something?

"What happens if I fail these tests?"

"Oh you would just have to hide me in my old owner's house I would be find eventually" The book said, and it now had a feminine voice, a familiar voice and personality."

"Why are you speaking like me?" Sam asked the book.

"Oh you passed the test, I am bonded to you now, as a magic book I had very little personality since my old owner was killed, now that I am bonded with you I have a new personality based on your own." Her book said.

"Oh that is weird, but why I don't feel any different, you told me I could use magic if I passed."

"You will notice eventually it isn't immediate, your body will slowly adapt to use magic otherwise you would burn out. Literally, so don't try to use any spells until I tell you using magic won't kill you." The book said in a calm tone.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I COULD DIE!" Sam yelled; she could die if she used magic and she doesn't know how she could avoid using it.

"Calm down you never used magic before, the portal spell focused in the ingredients not in you; you won't be able to accidentally turn yourself in a fried Goth" Said the book as it attempted to make a small joke, she giggled a bit, but Sam did not.

Sam couldn't for a coherent phrase after that, she then growled and forced herself to calm down, after a few minutes she asked:

"How long before I can use magic safely?"

"Two weeks, but you can study the basics of magic; it will help you when you start practicing it."

"What do I have to study, runic symbols, alchemy what do I need to study?"

"Physics and chemistry will be the basic of the basic, symbols will come later."

"Great more homework." Sam wasn't very excited to learn magic anymore.

"I know it must be bad but believe me I know you very well, you will be thankful you worked hard." The book said trying to cheer Sam up, it had limited success.


	4. Chapter Three

**Well this was hard to write, I had to rewatch some episodes to get a better idea of how the characters act, and it has been about three years since I last watched it, I hope the chapter is good, and now I must sleep.**

* * *

A red figure was in the rooftops of Amity Park, there were whispers about her for some time, a vigilante that appears in the night and does justice with her own hands.

"The alarm was triggered twenty minutes ago Val, the police is busy right now."

An earpiece informed her as she went towards the Axion Labs, she was in a hurry it could be who stormed the place last year and started everything.

* * *

Flashback

Valerie had just got home with her father, two guys with white suits had called tem to sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement, and her father had just lost his job to something that destroyed most of Axion Labs, her father's security system was useless to stop it.

"Valerie we need to talk." Her father said, as they got home. "We will have to cut some things honey, get ready to pack your things but only essentials. We will have to sell many things now."

"But dad can't you just find other job?" Valerie asked.

"Since my security system couldn't stop that, and the government won't let us say what really happened no one will ever hire me again." Her father's face fell as he thought more about what happened all the years he studied were for nothing now.

As she got to her room she was right of one thing she would discover what happened no matter what."

Flashback ends

* * *

She was looking at the lab, she placed a camera on the ground to record the outside, the entrance was empty so she didn't have to sneak in so she could use the front door, she realized that there were no signs of any kind of invasion, she then asked tucker if he was sure about it as she went inside the building looking for someone, even if it was a false alarm there was something going on.

"I am sure, its right…" He went silent for a moment. "It's gone."

"A false alarm?"

"No it was erased, there is nothing left about it."

She then heard a sound, it reminded her of the sci-fi movies with ray guns and magic that isn't magic that Tucker loved so much, she went towards the sound, as she looked trough one of the holes that seemed burned in the wall she couldn't believe what she saw, a giant green dog was charging towards a group of man, she recognized them they were the government people that ruined everything and that dog, she thought she had imagined it!

The dog seemed angry and the weapons the group had shot green bolts of energy but didn't seem to do much against the giant dog, several of the men were thrown around by the dog as it charged at them; she realized there was a turn at the end of the corridor she was in, she ran there and as she opened the door it hit one of the strange guns on the floor, it glowed green and looked like it came from the future she took it and entered, there were several man on the ground most of the were unconscious after being thrown around by the dog, speaking of it the dog was nowhere to be found, she looked around and heard crashing sounds from deep within the building, she then asked Tucker:

"Can you hack into the cameras and see where it is?"

"Where what is?" Tucker asked, it wasn't like she had cameras with her, they didn't have money to do that, she used his camera outside so…

"It will stand out like a giant green dog."

"…are you being serious?" Tucker asked unsure.

"Yes, and no I am no imagining it, it thought I had before but it is real, whatever it is."

She sent further, with the gun in her hands, as she turned in the corner she saw a huge hole in the wall and heard growls coming from within, she looked into it and the giant dog was walking around the area, as if it was looking for something, it glowed green and illuminated the dark room, she remembered the room, the guard dogs used to stay there before her father was brought in to replace them with a high tech security system. The dog vanished in thin air.

"Val it just appeared in the main hall again, and good news you are not crazy," Tucker said after a few seconds.

"The dog is looking for something, and it is where the old guard dogs used to be before they were…put down."

There was a moment of silence; neither of them said anything but they both reached the same conclusion.

"It's a ghost." They said at the same time.

She went in the room and looked around; it was full of dust and smelled old. Tucker said the dog disappeared again, as she turned the dog was there growling and coming closer, she jumped back falling into several bags and heard a squeaky noise, the dog stopped looked at her and she realized it was only growling at her weapon, she dropped it and the dog stopped. She searched the bags with one hand while staring at the dog, her hand hit something solid

"Is-is this what you want boy…"She said unsure as she pulled the toy from the wall.

The dog started shrinking and barking, soon it was a puppy she handed the toy to it and it looked at her, grateful. It then ran and disappeared into some form of mist. She felt weird; the ghost was after its toy, her life ruined because of it.

"Val those guys are waking up, you need to get out." Tucker said making Valerie snap out of her thoughts, she grabbed the gun and slowly made her way out of the building, after almost being spotted she ran as fast as she could grabbed the came she left outside and went to Tucker's house, she entered through the window and handed him the gun.

"I thought you would like to have a piece of advanced secret technology." She said.

"Wow thanks, but what happened with the dog." Tucker asked her.

"It's in peace."She said without even thinking. "It was looking for as squeaky toy, that's why it broke into the place before, and this time too." She looked down; she had taken down the red hood, the red cloth and the shades she used to hide her face, and she had a sad expression on her face.

"Val? You okay?" Tucker asked concerned.

"My life was ruined because a ghost dog wanted its toy, he made my father's lose his job and that made me a social outcast. I started looking for the culprit for revenge and now that I found it…" She trailed of, tears in her eyes." I am not mad anymore, I understand the reason, and look back at myself and see how shallow I was."

Tucker didn't know what to say, ever since she asked him for help she was slowly changing, even if she just went to him because the dance they went to.

"You were the only one I had after all that, "She said looking at him." After the dance I was conflicted, you were such a creep, but I had a good time, I tried to deny it for some time, I told you to never bring that up, I couldn't admit I had fun being with a loser, the other would try to destroy me for that."

Tucker didn't know what to respond he wasn't sure what was bothering her or why she was crying but he put a hand on her shoulder and sat beside her on his bed. She looked at him and smiled.

"I was stuck with them for so long, I was stuck looking for revenge I thought things had been ruined but...I was freed, I had false friends, I buried my fears with expensive things, because deep down I knew, I had nothing, I would ruin peoples life for fun before." She said then she hugged Tucker crying.

"Thank you, you were there for me, you are here for me."

Tucker patted her back as he returned the hug.

"Val, you are different now, you changed. And so did I, I cut myself from the world after Danny, Sam and I stopped hanging out, we were friends for years, when I started to return to my old self the night I had with you helped me a lot, when you came asking me to try to hack into the government to find what happened and then asked my help to investigate, I slowly came back, you were there for me to Valerie."

As they both cried thinking in what they lost and gained over the last few months, they were sure of one thing, they have each other now.


	5. Chapter Four

**There, I have a vague idea of how the story will turn out, this A.U. is very different and I hope I am developing it right.**

"…clain's tour will include several major cities and will end in the city she started her career, Amity Park." The news anchor stated, Danny had heard of her, she had a show here before but I was probably too busy hunting ghosts, I was so tired at the time all I can remember is blurred images, I didn't sleep very much.

Danny then heard something, It seemed like something was happening in the lab, he opened the door and saw his parents trying to fight a ghost, it was the basic octopus-like ghost he had to fight before, they were faring well, which was unusual.

His dad grabbed the Ecto-Cannon he had built recently and fired, the huge blast threw the ghost in the wall and smashed it, ectoplasm sprayed everywhere, smiling he yelled.

"No ghost is a match for us, the Fenton family!"

They finally took down a ghost by themselves; Danny was impressed they were getting better, maybe one they he wouldn't need to lose nights of sleep because of the ghosts that escaped the portal.

"Did you see that Danny-Boy, we defeated a ghost!" His father was smiling brightly.

"It was incredible dad!" Danny answered, not impressed by their ability but their success.

"It would have been easier if I could have found the Ecto-Rifle, have you seen it Danny?" His father asked him.

Danny has been using it for some time since it is very effective against several kinds of ghosts, and since his parents invented something new every week they would probably forget it, like they forget most of the equipment he borrowed from them.

"You must have stored it somewhere; do you want me to look for it?" Danny lied.

"Yes son thank you, your mother and I will have to analyze the remains of the ghost, tearing it apart molecule by molecule so we can learn more."

Danny didn't realize his mother gaze on him, how she knew he was lying.

As he went upstairs Maddie told Jack to go on without her, she had to check something first.

 **Maddie's P.O.V.**

Her son was hiding something, she realized it a long time ago but she didn't know what it could be, Jazz was also worried since Danny had closed himself. His friends stopped coming by and he seemed always tired, it was around the time she and Jack were testing the ghost portal, they had made a silly mistake in the wires and it didn't start, they were so focused on it took months for them to realize what happened to their son. Jazz was right their obsession was bad, over the years their children had to raise themselves while they were more worried about ghosts; they were trying to keep themselves more focused on their children but it was too late now, Jazz was more mature than both of them, she had to be to help Danny, and Danny was now an island.

She followed him upstairs to his room, why was he there? He didn't notice her, she saw as he pulled a briefcase from under his bed and she saw him get the Ecto-Rifle from it, the rifle seemed different from the blueprints she had made with jack, there as a scope and several other things in it, she took a step into the room, and as he turned towards her with wide eyes she asked.

"What are you doing with the rifle Danny?"

He was nervous, afraid she could see it after some moments he let out a sigh and answered.

"Mom I have been hiding a secret from you."

She told him to come with her, she called Jazz and the three of them went to the lab, Jack as gathering the ghost ectoplasm and storing it, as he saw the look on Maddie's face he stopped what he was doing, Jazz was the first to ask.

"What is going on mom is it about one of your inventions?" Jazz despised her parents work, it was always more important to them than their children, she knew they were trying to change how it is recently but they still were left alone for years.

"No, it's about what Danny has been doing over the last year."

Danny was nervous carrying a briefcase, Jack was worried, and so was Jazz.

"Danny." Maddie said. "Why you have all that under your bed?"

He was silent, he put down the briefcase and opened it, it was full of ghost hunting equipment including a hazmat suit, he then took a gauntlet, but it looked too big to be his, and said:

"Mom, Dad, Jazz I have being a ghost hunter for some time now, I didn't tell any of you because I didn't want you to be worried," He lifted the gauntlet" this is part of a ghosts armor I took it a few days ago, I got hurt fighting him, I didn't tell anyone about it because it is dangerous and I don't want any of you getting hurt." Danny said to them.

They were shocked, he couldn't have been hunting ghosts he was just a teenager.

"Why didn't you ask us for help son, we could have helped you."Maddie said still trying to grasp what he had just told them.

"Mom, Dad your inventions are amazing but you are not very good at hunting ghosts, the ghost you two took dawn is a very weak one, I have been fighting ghosts far more powerful than that one, ever since the portal was opened. It was kind of an accident I was cleaning the lab and one got in he was growling and everything I was scared, I tried to run but it blocked the stairs, as a looked around I saw a Thermos, and tried to use it,"

"But they don't work." Maddie interrupted him.

"They do but you need to charge them with ectoplasm, ghost ectoplasm, the ghost shot me but he ended up hitting the thermos, accidentally charging it, I pressed the button and sucked it in, I realized that I had just taken down a ghost, the weak, small me. I felt strong. It motivated me to hunt them I had to protect you guys and everyone else."

"Do Sam and Tucker know?" Jazz asked.

"…no if they knew they would try to help me, they could end up hurt or worse, I had to push them away," he was tearing up a bit "I told them... that my life would have been better if we hadn't been friends and after a few weeks ignoring them they started ignoring me too."

"We should have noticed that earlier…" Jack said downcast, his wife agreed.

"First we have to help Danny; he is burning himself out hunting alone!" Jazz said "Danny you have experience in hunting ghosts, you teach us to hunt and we will help you."

Danny looked up at his family, he thought they would freak out about him hunting ghosts by himself, they would be outraged, they would move away from the city and leave the portal there, it was all silly but he was nonetheless afraid of that.

"Alright, but first I got to finish my homework, tomorrow I will teach you guys what I know."

Before he left he turned toward his parents and asked.

"You guy said there was something on the museum right?"

"Yes, one of the exhibits was stolen by a ghost, the police asked us to help them but to keep it secret, but it doesn't matter anymore, they removed us and called someone from the government."

"That's weird why would a ghost want a spear?"

 **Back in the attic of the Manson mansion**

It was late, a dark book was closed under a loose plank in the floor, it glowed for a moment and opened, a red glow illuminated the floor, it would be easy to notice if there was anyone there but there was no one, the owner of the book was studying in her room the ghost was there as well the book was left alone, however the book couldn't be alone.

"I will return," a voice without body said" and when I do nothing will stop me!"

The book snapped shut, and another voice said.

"I will not allow it; you will be dealt with soon" The female voice said.

"You think your little pet can defeat me?" the other one taunted.

"She has talent; it is in her blood besides you are nothing now."

"Oh but I am very capable, I kept you quiet your pet will never be able to defeat me because she won't know who I am, not before I strike of course.

The other voice was silenced, and a sinister laughter echoed in the attic, no one noticed anything.


	6. Chapter Five

Sam had never studied so much before, over the last two weeks but she trusted the book, she had just got home and her parents where there as they realized she was home they started telling her how their trip was. She pretended to hear about their visit to France but she didn't really care, however her mother asked her how was school, she took some tests from her backpack, the grades were satisfactory, very satisfactory A's and B's.

"That's great sweetie we thought you… never mind." Her mother started but stopped what he was going to say, she didn't care but the good grades were thanks to the studies she was doing to learn magic, it was useful.

When they let her go she went to the attic and noticed the ghost sleeping on the floor, few days after he was left on the attic he started to get slow and look and sound tired, so she told him to rest when he needed, and eat, and remember to drink water. She didn't think ghosts needed that but the book said that ghost is different, unique and her mind control suppressed pretty much everything in him. But that was already fixed and today was THE day, it has been two weeks already she would finally learn more about magic.

"You came to learn didn't you?" The book said.

"Yes" Sam said firmly.

"Good, come closer and place your hand over me." The book told her.

She went fearless and placed her hand over the cover and everything seemed to shift around her she was in another place a furnished room and there was someone her with her, a women that looked a lot like her but older and her eyes were red. A normal person would be intimidated by that however Sam wasn't normal.

"Wow you look cool." Sam said as she looked at her.

The women looked surprised by that, she then smiled at Sam.

"Usually when people see the red eyes they freak out, the world really changed over the last 60 years." The women said "Well since it is the first time you will be using magic you better not use it inside the house, the basics of focusing magical energy and using it, let's begin.

 **Danny P.O.V. The day after**

* * *

One week and half of training and his parents had improved greatly; they didn't know how they would act or how they thought since they had very little experience with them, and Jazz wasn't all that bad either, but her aim was a little off. But Danny had never felt happier, he had finally told his family, they were helping him he could soon be able to be back to a mostly normal life, he went to school today and could finally focus on the class, not worrying about ghosts or his double life he could sit back and relax.

However he noticed something, Valerie and Tucker seemed closer than they were before, and Sam seemed almost cheerful what was strange and the ghosts seemed to come less frequently now for some reason. The door opened and a man with a white suit entered the class, Mister Lancer asked what he was doing there he didn't respond, he simply looked at the class for a while and then said.

"Children stay calm, there is a secret government operation taking place and every class is supposed to stay inside the class."

"Well could you tell us what is happening?" The teacher asked the man in the white suit.

"That is classified." The agent said then left the classroom.

Valerie and Tucker looked worried, so did Sam but Danny wasn't sure what was going on, he looked around and took the Ghost Radar his parents made and looked around it when he was sure no one was paying attention to him, he looked at the radar, there were several ecto signatures around most seemed to week to be ghosts probably ghost weapons he had some with him but there was a strong ghost there, the signature wasn't familiar otherwise the radar would tell who it was. Before he could think any further the classroom started shaking, he realized Val, Tucker and Sam like him were looking towards the direction it came from, there were several sounds, gun fire, ecto blasts growls and screams, Mister Lancer looked worried now, he approached the door and opened it and peaked into the hallway, immediately he closed it and turned to the class and said:

"Pack your things and leave now, go through the windows." He looked worried and afraid.

The students started packing and most had already left trough the windows when the wall as destroyed, a huge green creature was there it was a ghost, the class panicked and started running Danny had reached into his backpack and pulled a small ecto gun, no one would notice in their panic to get to safety, Danny didn't fire the gun at the huge ghost yet it seemed dazed, it roared and charged back at where Danny thought the government people were, he noticed he wasn't alone in the class, Sam had her hand in a pocket, Valerie seemed ready to grab something from her backpack and so did Tucker, but they were all focusing on the ghost.

"What are you still doing here let's go!" Lancer told them, they looked at each other then at the ghost and went to the windows, when they were far away from the school they turned and saw as the school as slowly demolished by government agents and the ghost, which now they could see appeared to be a bear.

"What was that" a student asked to no one in particular.

Ghost, a ghost attacked the school and the government seemed to know about it, and they had taken over the museum case as well, Danny had already put his gun away before they left and was now sitting down near Valerie and Tucker, they seemed to know what was happening, he wanted to ask them but after everything that happened between him and Tucker he couldn't muster the courage to go there so he was close to spy on them.

"Those guys where in the labs too Tucker there is something going on." Valerie told Tucker, if someone wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about they would never hear them.

"Yeah and they probably will make us sign an agreement too." Tucker said while looking at the school, Val scowled as she heard about the agreement."But did you notice it?"

"Notice what Tucker?" Valerie asked confused.

"Danny had an ecto gun with him, I saw him getting it and Sam also seemed to be ready to pick something up." Tucker said suspicious, Danny was worried now he noticed him taking the gun.

"Didn't you tell me his parent's were ghost hunters; they probably gave it to him for protection." Valerie offered.

"He wouldn't bring a gun to a school much less one his parents made; he has been ashamed of them for years." Tucker stated, and then said "I am more worried about Sam, she looked a bit worried but she was going to pick something from her pocket."

Danny then looked at Sam she was also looking at the school, Danny took his ghost radar again, it had several signatures where the school was, however were they were there were some ecto guns, and a ghost he looked again it was besides Sam and its signature looked very strong, it was invisible what was it there for and why?

A roar was heard and the bear stopped moving for a while after being fired upon by several agents, it looked like it was over. However as that ghost stopped moving another growl was heard much larger and powerful, not very far from the school a bear much bigger was running towards the school.

Danny picked his phone and tried to send a message to his teacher but there was no signal, weird. He turned to where Valerie and Tucker were, and they were gone, he then turned to Sam, so was she, the ghost to it was moving towards the other bear, he was worried about that. He slipped away from the class got suit up, he carried his hazmat with him to school it wasn't very heavy, most of the weight was the helmet, when he was in his suit he started running towards the school after he hid his backpack and took all the weapons he had, the ecto pistol and the thermos, if he was alone it would be bad, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be.

 **In the school**

* * *

The first bear went down after some heavy fire the men in white agents were cheering, at least until the other one appeared.

"Bring reinforcements and heavy artillery, we will retreat for now." One of the agents said to his radio, which was made to transmit even when al signal in the area were jammed.

The agents had left the school, there were several students still terrified in their classrooms, not that the Guys in White cared, as long as the ghost was taken down the mission was a success.

The bigger bear went to the smaller one, that was almost dead, well as dead as a ghost can be, it roared and looked at the retreating agents with clear rage in his eyes, but before he could charge at tem something impacted into its side, it was a small ghost, white and black, the bear shifted his anger towards the ghost stopping him from harming the ones who had harmed it's mate. The bear then tried to smash the ghost with its paw , however the ghost held it as the ground beneath him cracked, the bear then took a swipe at the ghost, that simply flew up and evaded the strike that demolished a wall, the bear let a roar as he charged again at the ghost, however before he could touch it he heard a loud sound like a thunder and felt pain in his side, there was a figure dressed in black pointing a staff at him, the staff had a silver color and a purple gem that was held by a silver hand, it glowed and a bolt of lightning smashed into it again, burning its fur where it hit.

He then noticed she wasn't the only one there; there was another figure in a white and black, and also one dressed in red. The one dressed in white and black pointed something toward the bear's mate and a bright light sucked it into it, the bear was stunned she was gone; before he could try to avenge her he was also sucked into the small thermos all the others stared in surprise at the figure in a white hazmat suit. Valerie was de first to act pointing her own ecto gun, made by Tucker, at the figure.

"So you are with those guys in white?" She said with the voice dangerously low.

"No, I am not with those idiots they allowed a good portion of the school to be destroyed just to beat one ghost, thank you all for the help but I will be leaving now." He turned and walked away.

"Where are you going, and what are you going to do with the ghosts?" Valerie asked him.

"Send them back home, they probably got here by accident, animal ghosts need a good reason to come to the human world." Danny said as he left, that was enough to Valerie she knew he was right. When she turned to the figure in black it had already left and so had the white haired ghost that had attacked the bear. She left there before the government people could come back, a few minutes after the Guys in white surveyed the location there were almost no trace of the bears, must be the ghost hunter they have been looking for over the last few months, the agent smiled they would find it soon they just need a good bait.

 **I posted this chapter because I am very anxious about my college that will start tomorrow, I am trying to keep my mind out of it since I know I am getting worried for nothing but that doesn't change the worries I have, well I'll see you guys on the next chapter and thank you for the reviews** **corazonoscuro2016.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Well I had the first actual class yesterday and it was interesting, other than that and finishing watching Stargate Atlantis(it's good) I have done nothing much, well I wrote the first chapter for my next fan fiction but I will not post it for a while. Well now the chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Danny had been thinking, who was that one throwing lightning around like she was a mage, could it be Sam? It would make sense but how she did that, how was she controlling that ghost it was very strong, he got home and put the bears back into the ghost zone one of the stared at him trough the portal, it was the bigger one it looked confused, then it approached the portal, the bear stared at him, Danny stared back, the bear bowed his head and did something Danny hadn't expected.

"Thank you hunter, I apologize for trying to attack you."

"You can speak…, well obviously but why you attacked the school?" Danny asked the bear.

"I don't know what this 'school' is but I had to act, my mate had been taken and I had to save her."

"Wait so she was taken from the ghost zone?"

"The people in white took her, they have been attacking the Zone for a long time, I recently found a group trying to free the captured ghosts, but the humans didn't allow us all to escape." The bear told Danny.

"Where are those people? if they are taking ghosts like they could start a war." Danny said; the bear looked confused.

"Aren't you a human hunter as well; all hunters wish to destroy us."

"I became a ghost hunter because I wanted to protect those I care about, I have no hatred of ghosts, that's the reason I captured you and your mate in the thermos to release you back in the Zone." Danny clarified.

"I see, you seem noble I will take your request to the others, I will return soon to inform you of their decision." The bear said as he went away from the portal.

When he turned around he saw Jazz with wide eyes looking at him.

"D-did you just have a conversation with a ghost?" She asked as her gaze shifter between him and the swirling vortex of the ghost portal.

"Yeah, it is kind o rare to ghost animals to speak but it happens sometimes, but what he said is worrying." Danny explained to his sister.

"Do you think they need help?"Jazz asked him.

"Probably, besides if those people are capturing ghosts like that, soon more ghosts will start coming to free them, and some may want revenge, which would be bad." Danny said as he closed the metal barrier that blocked the portal, his parents had recently replaced it with a special metal alloy with a little ectoplasm to stop ghosts, the old one was useless and Danny didn't know how to fix it. Now that his parents knew they could make better inventions, but they still believed ghosts were evil.

"Danny my boy could come here to see something?" His dad said as he made his way downstairs he went to the table. As Danny went there he could make out it was a cylinder made of metal and glass and with a green sphere inside.

"This is what we will use as the energy source to our new ghost weapons, a rechargeable ectoplasm core, it is a solid form of ectoplasm that can be charged and with a lot of energy, and even better if it explode it will not take the whole city block." Jack said as he eyed the small cylinder.

"How much energy are you talking about that?" Danny asked thinking of the possibilities.

"Thousands of powerful blasts and since that ghost we beat earlier we were able to discover that the ghost has an energy core that can be changed, we have been working on something but that will be a surprised."Jack said with a smile.

"That would be very useful dad, it's very normal for me to almost be out of ammo before I take the ghost down, but how do I put that in my weapon?" Danny concluded.

"Danny this core would be wasted on those weapons, they are not very effective and have very little damage, your mother and I will make new weapons and they will be amazing, but it will take some time, it took us years to discover how to make those weapons you have but now that we already know how, improving them will be easy, and when we are done there will be fudge!" Jack exclaimed delighted at the thought of having fudge.

"Well dad I will go out can I take the Fenton-Hover?"Danny asked pointing at the hover board his parent's had made, he had already painted it black and had a black hazmat to match.

"Sure so…wait" he looked Danny in the eye" did you finish your homework son?" He asked.

"Yes dad I finished it before coming down here, I had a thing I will look into."Danny told his father. "And I also need the Fenton Energy Locator." He added.

"Hmm since you already did your homework I see no harm in it, go ahead but get home soon you still have class tomorrow" His father reminded him, even after the incident the classes were not suspended, well some classes were but not Danny's, after those people made them sign the agreement they couldn't say what happened to anyone, Danny told his family for obvious reasons and it will be a very big thing in school for the next few weeks.

"Danny where are you planning to go?"Jazz asked him.

"There was someone in the fight that was controlling a ghost I will look for them." He said.

"Be careful Danny" His sister and his father told him

"I will love you guys." He took the board prepared himself to leave.

* * *

One hour later he was clad in black flying around the city looking for a strong signature, he found it and went towards it, it was a huge house, was this Sam's house? She never really told them where she lived or what her parents did was this the reason?

As he looked the device he noticed the ghost was in one of the rooms, he flew towards the window and looked, the room was gothic and Sam was there, she seemed to be studying, if he hadn't seen the ghost there he would have left, he was sat on a chair while looking forward he looked young, and somewhat familiar, he then looked at Sam, she was talking to him, Danny approached the window to hear what was being said.

"…the shield thing so I can test it." He heard Sam say, what she was talking about.

The ghost created a shield it seemed to be a box open, Sam pointed her hand towards it and soon purple appeared in it and a small sphere hit the box that closed and was illuminated by an explosion, the ghost seemed surprised.

"If I hadn't contained the explosion you would have destroyed this room." He said surprised.

"I will try not to use it then, especially indoors, but be honest that was cool." Sam looked happy.

"Yes Sam it was, but I still think you should focus on what the book told you, it must be important." The ghost admitted but still remembered her.

"Fine, I will practice the spell." Her hands glowed again her eyes snapped open as she said "We are being watched, In the window."

'How did she know?' Was all Danny could thing before the ghost phased out of the window and grabbed him, he was brought inside were Sam was pointing her hand at him; he raised his hands and waited.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked as she looked at him.

"After what you did in the school I was worried, mainly about the ghost." Danny said as he looked at her, the ghost took his gun and the board.

"What about him?" Sam asked.

"He is very powerful, and I don't think he would come to the human world to help you just like that, most of the powerful ghosts stay in the ghost zone."Sam smiled at that.

"I summoned him and have him under control."Sam said before she lowered her hand and took a step closer to him and said "And you who are you?"

"I am a ghost hunter, I am sure you saw me capture the ghosts at the school" Danny answered he was worried he hadn't spoken to Sam in a long time and was trying not to give himself away.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"I have equipment to locate ghosts I could detect him besides you even when he was invisible." Danny said showing no emotion.

Sam seemed to think more about it, she then said.

"Well if you know who I am I guess I should know who you are."She said with a smile only she could give.

Danny realized that if he wanted his identity to stay secret he would have to think fast, he noticed the ghost didn't pick his thermos, so he brought one of his hands on it and activated it, the ghost was to close and was pulled into it, Sam shot a ice spike towards him, but he was able to dodge it, he was able to see the spike impact on the wall and freeze part of it, he picked up the gun that had fallen into the floor and pointed it at Sam, she froze and slowly raised her arms in the air.

"So now what" She asked as she looked at him.

"Now I take my leave and I am taking the ghost with me, just because he is a ghost it doesn't mean you can enslave it." He reprimanded her s he stepped on his board, he opened the large windows and flew of he could free the ghost soon, and maybe have answers.


	8. Chapter Seven

**I posted the first chapter of my other fan fiction around 20 hours ago and 8 people read it so far, and college is fine, law is fascinating. I have a very loose layout of the story; it will not end so soon.**

* * *

Danny had the ghost inside the thermos, he was being mind controlled by Sam, how could she do something like that, she triggered a ghost into attacking the school when she changed the school menu last year because she didn't want people eating meat because it was cruel to the animals and then she took a ghost as a slave. He put the thermos in the small circle connected to a ghost cage his parents had build some time ago and release him, the ghost exited the thermos and looked around before he saw Danny however he heard him say:

"So… how did she get you?" Danny asked the ghost as he turned towards him, Danny was still dressed in his hazmat suit, helmet included.

"What?" Was the ghost's brilliant response to his question.

"You were being mind controlled, I captured you and before I send you back to the ghost zone I want to know how she captured you." Danny clarified.

"So you are not going to tear me apart molecule by molecule?" The ghost said afraid, he had just got captured by a ghost hunter he didn't know.

"Great a paranoid ghost, no I won't and…" Danny started answering but was interrupted by his father.

"Danny you captured a ghost, amazing can we study it?" His father said as he entered the lab.

"No dad you can't he is not a thing, didn't I tell you guys that most ghosts are like people."Danny said sternly.

"Oh right okay then, sorry then but can I at least do a scan or two the cage has sensors."His dad asked his son.

"If he says it's okay you can, so… I don't know your name."Danny said as he looked at the ghost, only now he realized his wide eyes.

"I am Phantom, and alright you can make the scans but please not anything invasive."He said trying his best not to sound afraid or nervous, his dad was there and who was that other it couldn't be him could he?

"Ok don't worry boy you won't feel anything, probably."Jack said as he went to the workstation.

"Well I don't need this anymore," Danny said as he removed his helmet, the ghost gawked at meeting what could be a clone."So do you remember how she got you or not?"

After some time internally calming himself Phantom was able to remember what happened…WEEKS AGO!

"I was in the ghost zone around two weeks ago and a golden portal pulled me in, I thought it was a random portal," Phantom said as he remembered."Then I was in her house, in the attic she had used a book to summon me, something about magic or something."

"Magic, really?"Danny wasn't convinced.

"You are a ghost hunter you probably saw weirder things, anyway I have been under her control ever since, I thought It was Freakshow but I it was Sam…"The memories came back to him, why did she do that they were friends.

"Freakshow, isn't he the ringmaster that went missing a few months ago?" Danny investigated that, he was worried a ghost had got him.

"Yes he mind controlled ghosts to work for him, on the circus and stealing several places, he mind controlled me before but I was able to escape." Phantom told the half truth about the events surrounding the ringmaster."The book said he killed its original owner so the book gave him a spell that killed him."

"The book…said?" Danny was confused.

"The book is like a teacher, it chose Sam because she found it, and it's teaching her magic, she begun using it this week because any earlier and she would have hurt herself, the book is self-aware, I think, it talked to me sometimes, usually to stop Sam from blowing up her room."

Danny had mulled over what he learned, his father was also there and thinking about it too, he had long since finished his scans.

"Hey Phantom Boy, why do you have a complex body similar to a human's?" Jack asked him.

"Uh what?" Phantom said as he began sweating.

"Usually a ghost's body is very simple; it is very unusual for it to be so human-like especially on the inside." Jack asked him as he looked curious.

"Dad Phantom must be a more powerful ghost than the ones you usually find he is actually the most powerful ghost I encountered so far." Danny said. "And I found other ghosts like him before, some would even eat food."

"Amazing, ever since you started teaching us what you know we learned so much Danny I will talk to your mom about it she was always interested in those things, good bye you two." Jack said as he took the scans and went upstairs to talk to his wife.

"Well your father looks like a nice guy."Phantom said still confused about what was going on.

"He is but he sometimes he is way too obsessed about ghosts."Danny told him.

"Well can I go now?" Phantom asked.

"Sure, but please don't come back for revenge against Sam."Danny asked him as he opened the cage.

"I won't, don't worry about that, but you should keep an eye on her, she might get in trouble if she tries that on another ghost."Phantom said as he stepped out of the cage.

Phantom floated and flew into the portal, once in the Zone he knew where to go, he turned to where Clockworks tower was and flew as fast as he could.

* * *

 **In Sam's House.**

Sam was still thinking about what the ghost hunter said, she haven't even thought about the ghost, she didn't even asked his name, or even..

"Hey, do you have a name?"She asked the book on her hands.

"Took you long enough to notice that." The book told her, she wasn't angry at Sam but was a little disappointed at that.

"I am sorry I didn't even think about you two, I am a horrible person."Sam said as he put the book besides her in bed and stuffed her face full of a dark pillow she had.

"At least you noticed, even if it took intervention, while it was bad some could spend years without realizing it." The book told her, she wanted Sam to learn not just magic but responsibility, and god knows they don't need another mad wizard trying to take over the world.

"Still I kidnapped him and made him my slave, and I don't even think of you as a person."Sam said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Well now you know, I am sure you will able to make up for it to the ghost, he has a good heart you know, and by the way call me Beatrice." Beatrice told her.

Beatrice was happy Sam was feeling what she was feeling, not because she was cruel or anything, but because she knew what she did was wrong, but she feared she wouldn't figure out what was happening fast enough.

"Well that is enough of moping around, back into practicing the spell; if you can't feel the energies around you anyone can defeat you very easily." She was still a teacher after all, and a very demanding one.

"Yeah, you are right; I have to make up for with him though."Sam agreed with Beatrice.

"Less regret and more spells, you must practice it until it is always being cast by you, like a sixth sense." Beatrice told her, HE didn't notice what she was doing so she still had a chance.

 **Casper High the next day**

* * *

Danny was surprised the partially destroyed classroom was still being used, the students were uneasy since the attack the first one to speak was Mr. Lancer.

"Class I understand all that was very sudden but the government won't allow us to tell what happened so as far as everyone not involved know it was a gas pipe that exploded, however we all know that it was not it, does anyone have any idea what it could have being?" Mr. Lancer asked the class, since most of the children's books were destroyed during the fight alongside their lockers he had to improvise, and he was also angry at the people that demolished a good portion of the school.

"It was a ghost sir." Valerie said, soon laughter erupted from the rest of the class." I am serious; a similar thing happened on Axion labs last year, those people made me and my father sign the agreement and ruined his career since he couldn't explain what destroyed his security system!"Valerie said.

"She is right Mr. Lancer, it was a ghost." Danny spoke up, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were surprised, he was usually was very quiet."My parents are ghost hunters and it wasn't the first time I saw one." Danny said, the class still laughed.

Mr. Lancer knew they weren't lying, they usually were very serious in class but that couldn't be could it?

"Do you two have any proof of your allegations?"Mr. Lances asked them, he had an idea.

"I could bring something if you want my parents have footage and even equipment to hunt ghosts."Danny said, while he didn't like the attention but he could save them he warned them.

"Very well, since any plans of study I had were ruined I will give you all an assignment, Mr. Fenton and Mrs. Gray will make a presentation about their claim and the rest of the class will as well, pair up with someone and make a presentation about what you think the creature was, you will present it next week."Even with everything in disarray he had to keep things normal, an assignment like that would be good for the students; they would learn how to debate and to evaluate evidence, even bad things could bring good opportunities.

The class wasn't taking it seriously Valerie looked at Danny and he looked at her, at the end of the class he went to her, she was talking to Tucker.

"So who paired up with you?" He could hear her asking Tucker.

"Strangely Sam of all people asked if she could make it with me." Tucker said surprised until he noticed Danny.

"Oh, hey Tucker." Danny said awkwardly, Tucker responded by frowning, he said goodbye to Valerie and left.

"Well, so in whose house will we do it?" Danny asked, after he looked at Tucker, he regretted what he did but he couldn't fix the past.

"Since your parent's are experts then we will go there ghost boy."Valerie said, she knew his parent's were ghost hunters and was curious about them.

"Alright, so do you want to do it tomorrow, get it done early in the weekend?"Danny said, it was Friday and knowing Mr. Lancer he would ask them to present it on Monday.

"I already talked to my father, we will do it today, since tomorrow I have other plans, so it will have to be today."She said, she had a job at the Nasty Burger for some time now, but she told no one but Tucker and her father.

"Oh, ok let's go to the bus then."Danny said surprised.

When they arrived at his house his father greeted them.

"Hello son, who is this girl?" His father asked him as he looked at Valerie.

"My name is Valerie, Danny and I will do a presentation about ghosts."She told him before Danny could, she didn't want his parent's to think they were dating or anything like that.

"Oh is it because of the ghost bear?"Jack said as Danny winced.

"How did you know about that?"Valerie was surprised.

"Danny told us of course."Maddie said as she came out of the lab.

Valerie was confused; the contract said they couldn't tell anyone about it.

"So what do you need to know, ghost anatomy, their energy levels, where they are from what they are made of…" Danny's mother started listing the things they could use.

Valerie couldn't believe they knew so much, doing the assignment would be easy, and she finally could have answers, having mentioned ghosts in class was a good idea, meanwhile Danny was worried his parent's would spill his secret.


	9. Chapter Eight

Clockwork's tower was a place very few dared to go into, the powerful ghost was both respected and feared by regular ghosts.

"Clockwork!" Phantom yelled as he flew in.

He entered the tower looking for the ghost whose age changed randomly, he went around the tower but didn't find him, but he didn't realize he was being watched the "Master of Time" watched the hybrid's movements, he was something new and somehow he knew where to find him, the half ghost's human half was Danny Fenton however Fenton was going home right now with Valerie Gray in Amity Park, they were the same age and had different things happening to them in their lives however Clockwork couldn't see Phantoms past or future, he wasn't from a alternative timeline therefore he was not his responsibility. However he was curious to see how things would happen.

"Hello Phantom." He said as he let himself be found by the young ghost.

"Clockwork, I need your help I think I am stuck in the wrong timeline, I am not sure how but that must be it, the other me isn't a halfa so he isn't a clone can't be me and…and…"Phantom looked at clockwork waiting for him to interrupt him and say something.

"So your species is called a "halfa" amusing, however you are not in an alternative timeline, therefore it is not in my jurisdiction, since that is the case I cannot help you." Clockwork said shattering all hopes Phantom had.

"But you are the master of time and all that, why you can't remember me?" Danny was scared now.

"We never met, you appeared here two Weeks ago but before that there was nothing, and after it is not clear yet."Clockwork told him.

Phantom fell to his knees, he couldn't believe it where was he, how could that…

"Alternative universe…"Danny said suddenly causing one of Clockworks eyebrow to rise.

"I am in an alternative universe, I am not a halfa, Sam was acting weird I hunt ghosts with my parents that explains it."Danny said as he looked at Clockwork who was smiling at him.

"It seems you know a bit about science, that probably is the case yes but alternative universes are not regulated by anyone."Clockwork said as he looked at Phantom.

"So…how do I come back…"Danny once again seemed to be sad.

"The closest thing from a expert would be the Ghost Writer, now leave I have things to do."Clockwork told Phantom as he left.

Danny jumped to his feet, Clockwork gave him a hint and he would follow it, he thanked Clockwork and flew towards the Ghost Writer's library, he felt the powers of the reality warping ghost he might know what to do.

* * *

 **Danny's House**

He thought things would be worse; Valerie was actually a decent person much different from what she was before they sometimes even joked around.

"What happened with you?"They said at the same time as they stopped laughing.

"I mean Tucker said you broke contact because you blamed them for you being unpopular at school, and then you stopped talking to them."Valerie asked not angry but curious.

"Yeah I said that, but…it's complicated, and what about you, you were in the top of the pyramid and then you were left aside by them."

"My father lost his job and I couldn't keep up with the other, and now I realize they were not really friends, it took some time for me to realize me and Tucker were friends."She said as she thought about the past.

Danny wasn't sure if he could tell her, but he wanted to befriend Tucker and Sam again, he then decided to risk it but before he could say anything Valerie started talking.

"He and I went to the school dance when I was still popular, I took him because going alone would be embarrassing but after I told him to stop being a creep, which he was at the time, he was a pleasant company, I even had fun after but I couldn't admit it back then."She said.

"I hunt ghosts."Danny said.

"What?"Valerie asked confused.

"I hunt ghosts and it is dangerous, I never told Sam and Tucker because I knew they would become involved in it, I didn't knew a way to hide it so I pushed them away, they could have gotten hurt, I got hurt a lot doing it."He told her.

Valerie was surprised, and startled by the sudden revelation.

"So that's the reason you pushed them away…"Valerie said.

"Yeah but now I think that it was a mistake, Tucker at least has you but Sam…"He thought about her situation.

"Why are you telling me this? I could tell anyone about it." She asked him

"Because Red Hood I know you won't."Danny said, hearing the name she received by the public she stiffened.

"How do you know that?"She asked him very serious.

"Before we left the classroom I located the ghost and the ghost weapons in your bag, and Tuckers as well."Danny told her." I then saw you when we fought the bear; since I couldn't see Tucker anywhere near there it could only be you."Danny concluded.

"So you work for the government or something?"Valerie asked.

"No, but I know why the ghost was there."Danny told her."The first one was running from the government, they are going after ghosts in the Zone; the other ghost was her mate and there are others trying to free them, the only reason they are her is those people."He told her.

"How do you know that?"Valerie wasn't sure if she believed the story.

"I talked to the ghost, yes he can talk, and I told him I would try to help, if this get out o hand it could lead to a war."

"What about the other two? Who are they?"

"The ghost is Phantom, and the other is Sam."

"Wait Mason was throwing lightning out of her hands?" She asked not believing him.

"She found a magic book that is teaching her, if I hadn't seen her use it I wouldn't believe either, after I freed Phantom who was being mind controlled by her I asked him what was going on and let him go back home."

Valerie couldn't believe what she just heard; suddenly Jazz opened the door and yelled.

"Danny there is a ghost attacking…"Jazz froze as she saw Valerie.

"She knows Jazz, what is happening."He asked getting up and going to get his equipment.

"Well, a ghost just went to the town hall and took the mayor hostage."Danny and Valerie's eyes went wide as she said that.

"I will go sort that out, I will be right back Valerie."

Valerie pulled a Ghost weapon from her backpack and said.

"I am not staying here ghost boy."Danny knew she wouldn't give up.

"Fine, I will get two boards and some decent equipment for you then."Danny said as he went downstairs.

* * *

 **Town Hall**

A tall ghost with four arms was there, she was wearing a Greek armor and a dress, she was Pandora and she was after the subjects that were taken from her.

"I will not leave until my subjects are returned!" She yelled as she held the Mayor with one had.

None of the hunters that wear white were there, she was angry several ghosts were their friends were being kidnapped for no reason and she was going to get them back.

"STOP!" She heard someone say, looking up she saw two figures hovering in boards, one had a white Hazmat that fit its body well, the other not so much.

"You are with the hunters in white."Pandora accused them.

"No, we are not the color is just a coincidence, listen just let the mayor go before they come here."Danny asked her.

"I won't leave until me friends are returned to me!"She yelled moments before a missile hit her back, she was thrown off balance by it, the white suits were there and so was a helicopter.

"Now everyone open fire!" The one in charge said, the dozens of agents fired upon Pandora with no concern for the mayor the city or the civilians in the area, she wasn't being harmed by the agent's weapons, she then retrieved her spear from the building it was embedded and hit the street, the shockwave cracked concrete and threw the agents of balance, she then put the mayor in the street and charged at the man in white, another missile from the helicopter threw her off but not for long she hit the helicopter with her spear, it smashed into a building, Valerie wanted to go but Danny told Valerie to wait, and soon he said that Pandora was thrown several meters away her armor scorched by the white tank's shot. Danny knew even a powerful ghost could be beaten with enough firepower and this organization had it, he flew close to her and said.

"Listen, you may be powerful but they won't stop coming you won't be able to fight them head on, I can help you escape but you have to trust me."He asked her as he saw the tank's gun start to glow again.

"Very well, I will trust you, "She turned and pointed her spear at the tank, a bolt of energy was fired and was intercepted by the tanks own shot, the two explode creating a big crater in the street, and shooting dust and smoke covering both Pandora and Danny. Danny uncapped the thermos and used it on her, she was surprised as he did so, he then flew away, and Valerie was with him and asked as they fled.

"Is it always this easy?"

"When the ghost can be reasoned with there is no reason to fight, but this is what I told you, if more ghosts come here like this it will be a warzone, they flew back to the house and went straight to the lab, they freed Pandora she then looked at Danny and as knelt down as to be eye to eye with him.

"You are the one the bear spoke of."She said.

"Yes…"

"Are you really disposed to help us?"

"He is and I am too, those people in white ruined my life and destroyed our school, we won't let them do whatever they want."Valerie told Pandora.

"I see, tomorrow there will be a meeting, I send someone to bring you both to it, if you two have any information or allies that can help us we would be grateful."Pandora said as she stood up and went towards the portal.

"I will get my parents to make a hazmat for you then, that one is a little too big."Danny said.

"I won't be able to come here tomorrow; I have to go to work."Valerie said without thinking.

"You have a job?"Danny asked.

"Don't tell anyone, I work in the Nasty Burger to help in the house."She begged him.

"I won't it is actually very thoughtful of you, but they expect the two of us."Danny said.

"Why don't you ask Sam, she can help can't she?"

"I am not sure if I can, the last time we talked I kind of had to point a gun at her to escape."

"Well that is your problem not mine, but you should talk to her and Tucker soon."Valerie told him as she took of the blue hazmat that was a little too big for a teenager.

"Well we already finished the assignment do you have anything you want to know about ghosts?"Danny asked.

"Actually yes, there was a ghost in Axion Labs, I discovered it wanted its toy that was in there and when it got it the dog just vanished, what was that?"Valerie asked; she wanted to know that for a while.

"Maybe that was the only thing it wanted, usually a ghost that has a reason to stay it will fulfill it and will leave, go into the afterlife probably that must be what happened, after a few years as a ghost they get stuck because they no longer want just one thing."Danny told her.

"I see thank you Danny, you should ask Sam now just to get it done with."She told him, after she left he let out a sigh.

"I guess I will go then."

 **Sam's Room**

* * *

Sam was practicing basic transmutation, she would turn things like paper into a towel, and her clothes into a long cape, a witch hat and a mask, suddenly she felt ghostly energy approaching and she turned towards it, she could see the figure now clad in white approaching her window, It knocked and opened it.

"We have to talk "He said as he floated into the room.

Sam was with her hand pointed at him ready to attack him.

"What you want?"She asked, wondering why he came back.

"Tomorrow there will be a meeting, between several ghosts, those people wearing white are kidnapping ghosts and if they keep doing that there will be war, I came here because you have power and could be o great help."The Hunter told her.

"You know what I did to that other ghost, why do you think I will help."She asked.

"I can see you regret what you did."Danny bluffed.

"He is right you know "Beatrice said to both Sam and Danny."You could try to redeem yourself by helping them and it could be an excellent way to test your skills."

Danny turned looking for the origin of the voice.

"You sure?"Sam asked.

"Yes, but take me with you, you will need me there."She said.

"Fine if Beatrice says then I will go, when will it be?"Sam said as she put down her hand and looked away.

"I…actually don't know, Pandora said she would send someone to take me there, when it is time I will come here to pick you up."Danny said.

"Alright, but… leave now my parents are coming!"Sam said as she could feel her parents in the hallway, Danny flew away and went home.

"Sammy darling, your father and I just came here to tell you we will be going to a fashion convention this weekend, so behave."Her mother said as soon as she opened the door.

"Alright mom I will."Sam said to her parent's.

As they left Beatrice told Sam:

"I have some new spells to teach you, they will be useful if you have to fight, now let's begin."Sam after hearing that grabbed the book and laid back in her bed to start her practice.

* * *

 **So, things didn't turn out like I planned when I started writing this chapter but I am satisfied in how it ended up as, well please review people, tell me what I am doing right or wrong so I can improve my writing.**


	10. Chapter Nine

Phantom flew for hours, he has been in his ghost form for two weeks straight and he didn't seem tired, he became used to the transformation since he wasn't allowed to turn back as he was the ghost. As he arrived at the library he was able to hold himself and no shout since the ghost might be working, he floated through the library as he looked for him, after half an hour and asking directions to Poindexter who was there he reached the Ghost Writer.

"Hello, I am sorry if I am interrupting you but you are the only one that can help me."Phantom had to fight the urge of elevate his voice.

"Oh what do you need?"The ghost asked as he placed some books in the library.

"I was brought to this world by a portal to another universe; I heard you are the closest thing from an expert in that."Danny told him.

The ghost looked at Phantom, the seemed suspicious but then he answered.

"Well, I can alter reality and there is several things I can do but portals to alternative universes is not one of them, but tell me was it a natural portal?" Ghost Writer asked Phantom as he organized another shelf.

"A… witch I guess made the portal that pulled me, the portal was golden."Danny told the ghost that froze for a moment.

"A magic user couldn't open a portal to another universe without a very powerful energy source, and as far as I know the only one capable of that is lost somewhere in the human world, have you ever heard of the Reality Gauntlet?" Ghost Writer asked him.

"Yes, in my world it was discovered by a human and he used it to take over the world, but I was able to stop him and used it to turn everything back to normal and then I erased the Gauntlet so it couldn't be misused again."Phantom told him.

"You destroyed the Gauntlet, how did you resist the temptation, a ghost is tempted to come back to life and a human is tempted to sacrifice his humanity for power over time!" Ghost Writer asked surprised.

"I kind of am half human and half ghost so I guess those things cancel themselves out…"Phantom offered.

"Anyways if you want to get back the magic user might be able to send you back, it brought you here after all," he said but then went silent for a moment ",you said you are half human right, can you help us with something?"He asked as he seemed to be formulating a plan.

"Well what do you need me to do?"Phantom asked; the Ghost Writer never attacked the human world so he probably wasn't going to ask anything bad.

"There are ghosts being kidnapped by humans, they wear white suits and several ghosts banded together to fight them, later today we will all meet, we will plan a way to free them since you are a hybrid you can be useful." The Ghost Writer told him honestly.

"The Guys in White are kidnapping ghosts?"Danny said surprised, they were useless back home and did a lot of propriety damage.

"Will you help us or not." The Ghost Writer asked firmly.

"Oh yes I will."Danny said and then noticed the ghost pointed towards a door.

"There is a bedroom there go rest, I can see you haven't had a good rest in a while, I will call you when it's time."The Ghost Writer told him, Phantom obeyed.

* * *

 **Back in the human world…**

Danny had told his parents what was going on, they didn't trust the ghosts and wanted to go with him but he told them they would probably make a mess and asked them to take care of the city while he was away, then he went to a place he hadn't gone in a while, Tucker's house he knocked on the window and after no response he just opened it and entered.

"Stay back, I know what you government people do with people that l know the truth."Tucker waved a ecto gun it looked like the ones the people in white used, except of course it had no power, knowing Tucker he took the power cell and used it to build the other guns he and Valerie used.

"Oh no a gun without any power in it, the terror."Danny said in fake fear.

"Yeah it…what?"Tucker looked at his gun and remembered it didn't work anymore.

"Look I just want you to find information about the people in the government that attacked the school."Danny said calmly trying not to scare his old friend.

"Oh the Guys in Whi… wait a minute, how did you know I knew about that?"Tucker asked him.

"Ghost Weapons have a traceable signature, if you are close enough you can detect I, you and Red work together so she probably already told you to research it."Danny explained.

Before Tucker could say anything the door in his room opened, and Valerie arrived looking very tired, she didn't even notice Danny, who was wearing a black hazmat in the middle of the day.

"Oh the day was awful, I will just take a nap here and go home okay."Valerie said as she walked by Tucker and Danny and crashed into the bed. There was silence and then she started snoring.

"Wow, anyway what do you know about those people."Danny said as he looked back to a horrified Tucker.

"Look all I was able to discover was that they are called Guys in White, and they want to get rid of ghosts, they exist for a few decades and only recently they started acting and recently they started capturing ghost for experimentation that is all that I know."Tucker said still afraid.

"Ok, that is good enough I guess I will leave now and tell Red there, "he pointed at the sleeping Valerie." I will tell her how the meeting was later."Danny left as he saw Tucker's eyes widen as he casually spilled her secret.

* * *

 **Sam's room**

Sam was restless, she hadn't cast any spells today, and Beatrice told her not to save her strength in case she needed them. She was worried about today, she would meet other ghosts and she didn't know who the hunter was, he was familiar but she couldn't place it.

"When do you think he will come?"Sam asked Beatrice.

"When its time Sam, I already told you that."Beatrice said annoyed, Sam asked that every few minutes.

"I know it's just I am worried, I don't know what will happen and it is jus frustrating."Sam said as he fell to her bed.

"Just read the physics book, it might help you understand how transmutation isn't just thinking about wood turning into metal."Beatrice told her, Sam was a good student but she still forget magic needed a lot o science to be used, the magic users before magic would only dream in reaching the level she is now.

"Fine, but how was I supposed to know it was more complicated than that."Sam sighed and complained as she picked up the book.

* * *

 **Fenton's House**

Jazz was alone in the house, and there was a ghost sitting in the living room, she was making him tea, as she brought him the tea she looked over him again, he looked like a yeti but had an arm made of ice he was very polite and was called Frostbite.

"So, I am usually out of the loop when it comes to ghost related things, why are you here exactly." She asked him politely as she served the tea.

"The Hunter in this house offered to help us with a problem, humans are capturing ghosts and we have been trying to free them, we recently discovered they are experimenting on them to discover how to eradicate us all."Frostbite said calmly but you could notice he was upset at that.

"That is horrible, ghosts are not just things they can't just kidnap them and use them as they please."Jazz said as she heard the news, and then remembered her parents had similar goals before Danny set them in the right path.

"Indeed it is, most humans don't understand that, while some ghosts are very simple minded most try to do what they couldn't when they were alive some loose themselves in their obsessions, and sadly no one can help them."Frostbite told her, they talked for a while before Danny arrived.

"Hello hunter I was waiting you, where is the companions I was told about."Frostbite said as he got up.

"Oh she is kind of busy but I have another ally that might be of use, she has magic and all that."He told the yeti and left to get Sam.

"Magic is real?"Jazz asked as she got back with more tea.

"Yes, you missed him while you went to the kitchen; magic users are rare nowadays ever since one of them tried to take over the world several decades ago."Frostbite told her as he drank his tea.

When he got back with Sam Jazz keep herself from calling him Danny, she looked confused.

"Why are we here?"Sam asked.

"The Fentons have a ghost portal so it will be the best way for us to go there."He told her as they entered the door.

"Oh so you are the young magician that offered to help us, pleased to meet you."Frostbite said as he greeted her, Sam jumped seeing the yeti.

"Oh you are from the Far Frozen aren't you; my old owner went there to study it once forty years ago."Beatrice said.

"Bob? Is that you?"He asked as he looked the book.

"Yeah but I call am Beatrice now, new owner and all."Bob? Beatrice? Said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."He laughed as he remembered what he was told.

"You never told me that Beatrice."Sam said as she eyed her book.

"You never asked Sam."Beatrice giggled.

"Well Jasmine I thank you for the tea but e must leave now, I wish you good luck on your studies."Frostbite told Jazz making Danny and Sam notice she was there, Danny was surprised they had tea together and Sam was surprised she didn't notice Jazz before.

"Oh, thank you Frostbite, I hope you can save the ghosts that were captured."Jazz said with a smile and waved at them as they went towards the lab.

"So, Frostbite was we will meet the others?"Danny asked the ghost.

"A friend of ours has a place, he name is Ghost Writer and he will let us use his library."Frostbite told them as they walked towards the portal. Soon things were going to get complicated.

* * *

 **Well I finished this chapter, finally, and its 16:47 and I will be leaving to my university at 17:20 and will get back 23:40 or something like that, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, bye.**


	11. Chapter Ten

"Wake up Phantom, the meeting will begin soon."Was the first thing Phantom heard as he started waking up.

"I am up, "Phantom said as he got up" Thank you for letting me sleep here, I hadn't sleep well for weeks, not voluntarily anyways."He commented.

"Well most of the leaders are here and so are two humans."Ghost Writers told him.

"Really? Who are them?"Phantom asked.

"A ghost hunter and a magic user, any help is useful." That made Phantom froze he could remember only one person using magic.

He went with the Ghost and entered a room, there were several ghosts he knew and there was also this universe's Danny, with a black hazmat suit, and Sam with the book, he flinched seeing her but tried not to show, even if she was like the Sam he knew she kept him as a slave for some time, she didn't even think of him as a person, but knowing what his mother had told her in the past she would have that in her mind. As he took a seat she noticed him as well, she seemed to freeze as well, but after Danny said something she relaxed a little, after some time of them waiting in the large room, the first one to speak was Pandora.

"Hello friends I realize you all are wondering why a ghost hunter and a magic user are among us, they offered to help us with what they can in order to stop the organization hunting us."She said with a calm and composed voice, Danny was surprised with that, Phantom was not, he knew she was a kind person as long as you don't anger her.

"Interesting, I have an unexpected ally to our cause as well, Phantom there, "Ghost Writer drew attention to Phantom "Is familiar with our enemy, Phantom tell us what we know."

Phantom was worried about having so much attention draw to himself; he then stood up and started telling them what he knew.

"The government agency responsible for those attacks is called Guys in White, they want to destroy ghosts and they cause a great deal of collateral damage as well, the times I faced them they weren't very good at hunting ghosts but things seemed to have changed now."Phantom said.

The other ghosts spoke among themselves as they heard him; he couldn't understand the several parallel conversations. He noticed Sam and Danny talking, and then Danny stood up and said.

"If we want to free the ghosts that were captured we have to discover where they are, does any of you have any idea where they are?"He looked around and the ghosts didn't seem to know that.

"Indeed if we don't know where our enemies are located we cannot find them, I believe our human friend's are more likely to find it since they wouldn't be located by the Guys in White."Frostbite said as he motioned towards the humans, the Ghost Writer then said.

"Phantom will be of use for them, he is a powerful ghost and he has more knowledge about our enemies."He said; Sam seemed to turn paler as she heard he was a powerful ghost.

"I suppose it could work, he could blend in with humans more easily, even if they had ghost detectors their technology is not very advanced, their weapons are very primitive compared to my own equipment that was basically build from scrap."Danny said as he agreed with their plan, Phantom looked like a normal human, with black glasses and normal clothes he would be just like a human.

"I will help them, I have certain business in the human world I need to attend to."Phantom said, if he found the Reality Gauntlet he could maybe get back home.

"Then Phantom, the Hunter and the Wizard will find the Guy's in White, and then we will plan an attack to rescue our friends. Is this plan accepted by all present?"Pandora asked; the other ghosts accepted the plan."Then it is decided!"

* * *

 **The Fenton's Lab**

Sam was worried as she was flown back into the portal, she was going to have to work with Phantom, she enslaved him for weeks and he passed out of exhaustion several times as he wouldn't eat, drink or sleep.

As they arrived Hunter was the first to speak.

"Well that went well, and quick I was worried that would take hours."He said.

"I am just glad Phantom didn't try to attack me or something."She let out a sigh.

"I wouldn't do that."Phantom said from behind her making her jump.

"Oh what are here for I thought you would come here to see it later, like tomorrow."Danny said as he looked at Phantom.

"Yeah I kind of want to plan what we will do to find the Guys in White, and I have to talk to Sam with something, about how she brought me here."Phantom said.

Sam was very afraid right now, what does he want with her, Hunter and Beatrice both assured her he would do nothing but that changed nothing the fear was still here.

"Oh, ok you can talk to her first then, I have to use the bathroom so bye."Danny said as he ran upstairs, he knew Sam was afraid so the best way for her to face that fear would be alone, he knew she would try to get revenge against him but it was for her own good.

Sam was wide eyed as she saw the Hunter running away; she turned fearful towards Phantom, who immediately told her.

"Can you send me back home?"He asked her.

"But…weren't you back there just now?"She asked shuttering.

"No you see you did summon me from the ghost zone but not this one, you brought me from another universe."As he told her that her eyes went wider.

"But I don't even know how I did it in the first place, the spell was made trough Beatrice."She told him, he looked confused.

"Who?"

"Me, my name is Beatrice and yes the spell went through me."She said.

"So how, I was told a huge amount of power is needed to do it."Danny asked.

"I…"Beatrice stopped."I cannot say."She said strained.

"What do you mean, with that?"He asked her.

"I am not allowed to say."She said again.

At this point Sam was getting worried, what if the ghost gets angry"

"Why?"Phantom asked, Sam then dropped Beatrice since it shocked her, she floated mid air and a male voice said.

"I thought I would have more time but it doesn't seem that way."A shadow began forming, it was holding the book, it had red eyes.

"Freakshow."Phantom recognized the voice.

"What? But he is supposed to be dead."Sam had backed up she had a shield and an attack spell ready.

"I did, but before I died in the cold of space I did something, I attached my soul in this," The book opened revealing a triangular ruby. "I then attached myself to the book, I was able to learn from it, even if you remove me from the book I will return, my body was burned by the spells but thanks to the Gem of Power I live now stronger than ever."

He was fully formed, his usual attire and the book in his hands, he closed the book and put it in his trench coat.

"I couldn't use magic until a host used the book, I stopped her from warning the girl about me and slowly siphoned her energy, and now even if the conditions aren't perfect I am back."He said; Danny was ready to charge but he teleported away in a flash of red light.

Sam was in shock the only friend she had left was gone, she simply was gone. She began to cry as she looked where Beatrice once was, Phantom was the first one to notice, he put a hand in her shoulder making her flinch and told her.

"We will get her back; don't worry, if Freakshow ran he isn't very strong right now so we will have to find him first, he might be even a bigger threat than the Guy's in White."Phantom offered her that, she was still crying, lucky for him Danny returned.

"What happened why is she crying?"Danny sounded worried and angry as he asked that.

"The book is possessed by the soul of Freakshow, he took physical form and ran, we have to get to him as soon as possible, he is very dangerous."Phantom told him, they would have to work even more now.

After Sam composed herself it was decided Phantom would stay with the Fentons and tomorrow they would look for Freakshow and the Guys in White, at first Sam was worried about them being ghost hunters but Hunter had assured her they wouldn't harm him, Danny then took Sam home and Phantom was left alone in the house.

He went to his counterpart's room, it was like his old room except it had ghost equipment in the corner, he then heard the door downstairs open and someone entering, he phased thorough the floor and saw it was Jazz.

"Danny, are you there?"She asked, he almost answered her but was able to not to, he floated to the hall out of sight and turned visible, he then went to greet her.

"Hello, Danny took Sam home, he just left actually."He said; she jumped around looking at the stranger.

"Oh, uhm who are you?" She asked a little worried.

"I am Phantom, I was chosen to help Danny and Sam to find the Guy's in white but things got a little more complicated right now."He told her.

"Really, what happened?" she asked him, he then started explaining what happened; he had to explain that Sam had summoned him as well.

"And you guys need to find two bad guys now, wow must be difficult."She said; they were now sitting in the living room.

"Yeah, but Sam looked really sad about Beatrice."He said.

"It must be because she was the only friend she has right now."Jazz said as she looked sad as well.

"She doesn't have any friends?"Phantom asked as he looked at her, he now noticed Danny and Tucker were never mentioned by her.

"No, she used to but…Its complicated and Danny would be a better person to tell you that."She said; her brother was sad about how things happened.

"I will ask him later then, and your parents I only met your father briefly, where are they?"He asked wondering where they could be.

"Oh I just got a message from them they went to a convention; they will be gone for a week."She told him; he remembered his parents would do that as well.

They talked for half an hour and then Danny arrived, he took off his helmet and noticed them talking.

"I see you are not as afraid of ghosts as you were before Jazz."He teased her; she had freaked out when their parents showed her a ghost they had just captured and she jumped away, it was very freaky but it was safely contained.

"You know he isn't the first one I met today, and why it took you so long to get back?"She said referring to meeting Frostbite earlier today

"Yeah, but still you took it rather well, I bet a lot of people would have fainted when they find a yeti in their house."He joked.

"I nearly did, but I remembered you said a ghost might show up and it could have been the bear, but wouldn't be dangerous.

They all talked and then ate dinner together, they then went to sleep they would have a tough day tomorrow; they had to find a mad man with magic and incompetent government agents with too much power.

* * *

 **Thank you for the offer kittylover05** **and the review but I can handle it and Invader Zim is a good series, I would put a joke but I can't think of anything right now, I wonder what I will write in my other fan fic, The Membranes, that is a invader Zim fic, maybe on my way to or back from college I will get an idea, well thank you all for reading**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Valerie went to the Fenton's house, she had to work the day before so she couldn't go to the meeting, she knocked on the door and waited, she had her ghost weapon in her back and was ready for anything that said she jumped as a ghost answered the door.

"What are you doing there ghost?" In record time she pulled her weapon.

"…some things never change I guess, but I am answering the door, Danny told me about you coming, he is off to pick up Sam and Jazz is studying."Phantom answered her; she lowered her gun but was still suspicious.

She got in and never took her eyes off the ghost, he phased downward and she gawked at that. A few moments later she was startled by a voice behind her.

"Danny told me to give you this, it is a hazmat."Danny gave her a red hazmat suit; it looked like the other Danny's except it was red.

"…oh he was serious then…"Valerie took the hazmat and looked at it.

"The suits are made of resistant material, resistant to ghosts and normal things like fire, knifes, bullets, but their momentum will still hit you, so if a ghost blast hit you, you will feel the hit."Phantom explained to her. "And the helmet is sturdier, and has several features, ghost radar, spectrum analyzer and other things you can use to find ghosts."

"I was used to sun glasses and a red hood, this looks like a super hero uniform."She said as she looked at the suit.

Phantom laughed at that, it did look like one and so did his, and it was fitting.

"So what are we going to do when we leave?"Valerie asked.

"Oh yeah you weren't there, I will be helping you guys to investigate the Guys in White, but our priority now is Freakshow." Phantom told her.

"Why, isn't the government hunting ghosts?"Valerie asked him.

"He is far more dangerous than the G.I.W, he is possessing a magic book and has access to magic, and he has a powerful item, if he find the others he can become the master of reality, he ran before so he is not strong enough to take us head on, he is the bigger threat right now."Phantom said as he sat on the couch.

The exposition made Valerie's eyes widen, things were getting weirder and weirder, she excused herself and suited up, it fit her well and the helmet didn't block the view that much, when she came back to the living room Phantom was watching TV.

"Anything good going on?"Valerie said trying to start up a conversation.

"No but there is something going on, do you know Ember?"Phantom asked, she noticed he looked distressed.

"The rock star? Yeah I went to her show before."She told him unsure, she had won the tickets.

"Do you remember the entire show?"He asked her.

"Yeah why?"She asked, what was that all about?

"She is a ghost, she get more powerful as people cheer her name."He told her, she was a star here; she could be very dangerous if she has being one for months now, but that would have to wait, Sam and Danny had arrived.

"Sam doesn't know Danny is the hunter, call him Hunter, it became his nickname."Phantom informed her, Danny opened the door and Valerie looked there. Sam looked like she had been crying, Valerie would ask more later.

"Oh, Red you are here good, we have to begin looking around, did Phantom tell you what we need to look for?"Danny asked her.

"Yeah, and thank you for the suit."She told him.

They got together and started planning, in a few minutes they were flying around, Sam had cast a 'invisibility' spell so they couldn't be seen, and was flying on her own Valerie and Danny were on boards and Phantom was flying with them, they had Fenton Phones and were looking for energy signatures with the ghost radars, Sam allowed them to calibrate it to detect magic, they were looking around the city for some time now.

One hour of flying around and they detected something, ghost weaponry an absurd amount of it, they flew closer, it was a white building on the edge of the city.

"Stealthy, I can't believe we hadn't seen this before."Valerie said.

"I think this place is out limits, I mean no one is allowed coming even near here."Danny said.

"Let's sneak in and get a good view of the place." Sam said as they entered.

* * *

 **Inside the Base**

The spell she had seemed to not trigger the alarms and with that they entered, they started looking around, Valerie had a device tucker have her so they could gather data from the computers, she found a place to connect it and hid it there, they then continued exploring the facility, it was surprisingly large, it had several underground levels, and in a large room a ghost portal was strapped, it looked old and had several loose wires around it but it worked, they continued looking around, after half an hour they reached the other end of the facility, the lab/prison ward.

"This is horrible…"Danny and Phantom said at the same time, several ghosts crammed in small cells, they looked hurt, some even bleeding.

"We have to get them out of here; I think I can make us a portal."Sam said.

"Are you sure?"Danny asked.

"Yes, I never practiced it but I know the theory well enough, I don't think the other ghosts will be enough to break into this place.

"It won't the weapons are weak but there are so many, and there are several other things too."Phantom looked around, he had seen the missiles, and they weren't normal ones, probably the ghost equivalent of a nuke.

Sam sat down legs crossed and started the portal, she started floating and glowing purple, the invisibility dropped and the three of them had already began taking out the guards, they then began freeing the ghosts, some Phantom knew others he didn't, he couldn't let the G.I.W. continue this, the ghosts were afraid tired and worried they and wanted to be free, the ones that could fight helped the fight, there were a handful of yetis, knights, archers and other things, they would have been overwhelmed without their help, agent were coming to aid the guards, Phantom was maintaining two shields, Valerie and Danny were shooting the agents, the blasts wouldn't kill a human, they would hit them and cause a small burn, the most dangerous thing as a few cracked bones but the agent's were knocked out before that, the ghosts however were fighting without holding back, they had lost peoples here, friends and they wanted revenge.

Sam was picturing the destination and the portal, it was a wormhole, one way and it would close as soon as she crossed it, the KAWOOSH that came from it startled the ghosts and the humans, Sam then barked.

"Get in the portal, I will hold them."Her eyes had a bright purple light in them, she was wearing a black robe and all that was visible from her face were two purple eyes.

The ghosts entered as Sam's magic created a dome around them, she told Red and Hunter to go in and after she was the only one there she said:

" **You treated all those ghosts as animals and you will be treated like animals as well.** "Her voice was deep; she had used too much magic and had lost control of herself.

She made the entry portal unstable and entered the portal, as she exited the other side and fainted the other portal exploded, deep underground the explosion compromised a good part of the building, the entire are crumbled and the area above sank into the ground, the several weapon depots were also affected, some exploded as well, the secondary explosions compromised the place even further, the several billions of dollars in equipment and tens of billions in research were lost, as the tremors damaged the portal's ecto filters, the portal exploded soon after, the building in the surface also crumbled as the entire place suffered irreparable damage, the agents had no time to act as they died, they weren't killed they were butchered like animals.

A wizard must have control of their magic and emotions, otherwise many things can happen, magic uses the conscious and unconscious parts of the mind, when they both come together the caster will not act like they usually do. Moral limits will not matter, only emotion will drive them.

* * *

 **On the other side of the portal**

They all appeared in the Park, the ghosts were restless and Phantom, Danny and Valerie were calming them down, as Sam appeared, the portal closed, and they all felt a light tremor, to their dismay she fainted as soon as she exited the portal, they ran to her side and the ghosts stopped, they were worried about her and were also looking.

"She just fainted; she must have used too much magic."Phantom said, he had used too much energy before and fainted too."Hunter, take the other ghosts back to the ghost home I will take Sam home."

"Will she be okay?"Danny was worried about his friend.

"Yeah she just need to rest, it also happened to me before don't worry I will keep her safe."Phantom took her in his arms and flew invisible to her house.

"Will they be okay?"Valerie asked worried about Sam.

"Yes, he doesn't look like the kind that holds a grudge; let's go we have to get them home." Danny told her as he told the ghosts to become invisible and fly with them.

 **In Sam's Home**

* * *

Danny set her in her bed, he had just got there and he looked around the room. He had stayed there for some time, he knew the house already. He phased into the kitchen to get food and water, if this was anything like what happened with him she would be hungry when she woke up.

Three hours, and nothing…Phantom was watching TV right now, it was a show he heard of but hadn't watched yet, he was enjoying it, until he heard movement behind him, he walked up to Sam as she slowly came to be.

Sam saw a blurred ceiling and started moving, she couldn't remember what happened, she was dizzy, hungry and tired, a black and white blur appeared.

"Ghost is that you? Is the book around? I don't feel so good."She asked blurring the words.

Phantom noticed she didn't remember what happened in the last few days.

"You used too much magic at once and fainted, I brought food and water for you."He said as he handed her the food; she sat up on the bed and after some time took the food and began eating.

"So, where is the book?" She asked again, Phantom wasn't sure how to respond.

"There was some amnesia as well, you will remember soon, if you need anything tell me."He told her and returned to the TV.

Sam stared at the ghost, it had disobeyed her, and it usually follows whatever she said, what had she forgotten?

Danny could feel Sam looking at him; he looked at the show in the TV, time went on as he looked to it, slowly time passed and then he heard Sam say.

"Why are you acting like that?"He could hear fear in her voice.

"Like what?"He knew what she was worried about.

"Like…you are not under my control."She said.

"I am not; I have been free for…about three days."He told her, and waited for her to freak out.

He expected her to try to attack him, or scream or run because she would think he destroyed the book and she would be the next one, but she went silent, he heard a soft sob, he turned and saw her, she was crying…

"Do you remember now?"He asked, she nodded.

He silently phased trough the sofa and went towards her, she was crying now that she remembered what happened to her friend, he hugged her and she then said.

"Why do I still cry? It is not the first time I lost my all my friends, why do I still cry…"She sobbed in his shoulder, she had for a moment forgotten the loss of the only friend she had, and when she remembered it hit her again, even stronger, but that wasn't the only thing she remembered.

"…oh god… I killed them all."

* * *

 **Well that took a dark turn; I started writing my other fan fic and was able to make myself write a chapter for this one too, I wrote about 4,3k words today, it took some time. Well review it please; it inspires me to write more.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

The Guys in White base was obliterated, from the staff only a handful survived the devastation, the government had lost billions in that project, since the main base of operations was destroyed the other bases across the country were in frenzy, they knew the base was destroyed but there was no record of what happened, the secondary explosions had destroyed the recordings, all they knew was that there were several ghosts imprisoned there and they got loose, they expected a full on attack in the city but nothing had come yet, the higher ups were worried, after all the G.I.W. claimed ghosts would attack whenever the guard was low, and after the destruction of the Base there was not enough equipment to protect the country, the government was beginning to notice the G.I.W. was not necessary, the operations would cease soon and the budget would be redistributed to other projects.

The agents weren't happy, they wanted revenge, and they had some equipment left and they will use it.

* * *

 **Fenton Works**

The four of them were there, they would be going to the ghost zone to inform what happened, Sam was still shaken about that happened, only Phantom knew and he promised not to tell them yet, he was also worried, she had just killed a lot of people, she regretted so that was a good sign.

"Well let's go, I think we should go to the library, Phantom do you know how to find the others?"Danny asked as he got prepared.

"Yeah, I do I will bring them there."Phantom said as he flew into the portal.

Valerie, Sam and Danny were still getting prepared.

"Are you alright Sam?"Danny asked.

"…"She was quiet.

Danny knew she was sad now, and she seemed to be worse than before.

"I don't want to talk about it."She said after some time.

Valerie and Danny didn't intrude any further on that.

* * *

 **In the library**

One hour later they were waiting in the library, Danny was greeted by the Ghost Writer as soon as he arrived.

"Oh you are here very early, I thought it would take more time for you to return…Where is Phantom?"He asked as he noticed he was missing.

"He went to get the others; we freed the ghosts the G.I.W. had taken."Danny said; Sam looked regretful.

"Amazing, are you sure you freed them all?"Ghost writer asked as he looked at them.

"My friend had hacked into their system and all information there said their labs where the destination of every captured ghost."Valerie said.

"That is great, but they are still a threat, let's wait for the others to arrive so we can figure a plan out."The ghost said, they would be waiting for some time.

After two hours the ghost had arrived, they all were happy to have their friends returning to them.

"I believe I speak to all of us when I say we thank you all for your help."Pandora said.

"Indeed, however the G.I.W is still a threat according to what was said."Said Frostbite.

"…they are not…not anymore."Sam said as she looked down; Phantom looked sadly at her.

"What do you mean, you saw the equipment they had with them, they are extremely dangerous."Danny said.

"After I made the portal…I lost control, I set the portal explode on their end, the base they had was destroyed…most of them must be dead."Sam said, she was looking down.

The room became silent, the ghosts realized what had happened, the child had done a terrible thing and now she was feeling the burden of her actions.

"It's too, I went there after everything, the place caved in, the building collapsed."Phantom told them.

Sam couldn't stand the feeling of them looking, judging her, and soon she teleported back to the ghost portal, leaving the three other there with the ghosts.

"Why didn't you tell us that Phantom?"Danny asked angry at Phantom for keeping it a secret.

"I promised her not to tell, she isn't very well right now, when she woke up before she forgot everything that had happened, Beatrice, the base all of it, and then she remembered it all, it was too much for her to take, she need to have some time alone."Phantom said, he knew Sam."And then she will need a friend there for her."Phantom concluded.

"It is a horrible burden for a person to carry."Pandora said, she looked sad.

"Yes, but right now we need your help."Phantom said."The book is possessed by a man; he attached his mind to the Gem of Power, and is in the book, he was very dangerous even without magic and right now he is still weak we need to find him soon."

The ghosts gasped at that, they realized how dangerous that could be.

"We understand, we will help find him, with the G.I.W. out of the picture we can help, as soon as we find him we will inform you all."Frostbite said.

The meeting continued for some time and they left, they would have to help Sam.

* * *

 **Casper High**

Danny, Valerie and an invisible Phantom were sitting together during lunch, Tucker was avoiding them right now, and today Valerie and Danny had delivered their presentation, it took almost half of the class, and they got a good grade from it, Sam was sitting with Tucker since they had to make their own assignment, not all of them we presented today.

"I don't know how to do this."Danny's head hit the table.

"What happened between you guys?"Phantom asked; he didn't know the whole story yet.

"About a year ago he pushed them away because he didn't want them hunting ghosts with him, it was too dangerous or so he said, Tucker and Sam stopped talking too not so long after, Danny made a scene saying that they were the reason he was not popular in school."Valerie told Phantom looking where she thought he was.

So that's what happened, Phantom thought.

"I shouldn't have done that, I thought I was protecting them but I might have done more bad than good."Danny said looking down.

"I think you have to come clean, with them both, at the same time preferably."Valerie said; Phantom nodded while invisible.

"But how, I mean how I can just tell them that."Danny, the ghost hunter that faced powerful ghosts was afraid.

"We arrange a meeting with them, they will probably go to Sam's house to do the assignment, just wait for them to finish it, they will probably have to present it tomorrow."Phantom said.

Valerie nodded, Danny looked pale but he had to go, his friends need him.

* * *

 **Sam's house**

Sam was distracted; she and Tucker had been talking to each other again, she needed someone and Tucker is now there for her.

"It has been a long time since we hung out together…"Sam said, trying to keep her mind of the events that happened in the previous days.

"Yeah…I missed you, and even Danny, and now Valerie and him are talking for some reason, I am afraid he will do the same to her…"Tucker said.

"Yeah I saw them together during lunch, it was very weird."Sam commented.

"How come you never told us you was rich?"Tucker asked her as he looked at her.

"I didn't want fake friends, I wanted more than people like Paulina around me."She told him.

"Oh…"Tucker said.

"Well, we finished it do you want to hang out more or…"She was interrupted by a knock in the window.

The window opened, Sam saw Red flying in, she and Tucker went in panic mode, Hunter was next and Phantom also entered but Sam sensed him before he got to the window, the first one to talk was Phantom.

"Sam, Tucker we need to talk now."Tucker almost fainted seeing the ghost.

"What are you doing here?"Sam asked worried.

"Well there are several reasons, but the first thing, the other ghosts will look for Beatrice and Freakshow they will tell us when they find them."Phantom said."But this is something that involves mistakes made in the past."He concluded sitting in the floor.

Sam is confused, and so is Tucker, before they can question anything Danny removed his helmet.

"What?" Sam and Tucker gasped.

"H-hi guys, long time no see."He said awkwardly.

After about a minute of silence Valerie removed her helmet as well.

"Well if you won't say anything I will, he lied all those years ago."Valerie began the tale and looked to the distressed Danny.

"What do you mean lying?"Tucker was the first to ask.

"Sam, Tuck, I…I didn't mean what I said, I never really blamed you for that I did that because I thought it would be better for you…"Danny said ashamed.

"I started hunting ghosts at that time; I almost died several times, "Sam and Tucker remembered how he winced in pain back then."I knew you would want to help me, but it was too dangerous, you are great friends I knew that if you knew you would come help me, I couldn't let you get involved and you would find out eventually, so I pushed you away…"

Sam and Tucker were in shock, the reason everything fell apart, the reason they fell apart, was because he cared to much about them, they were angry and also relived, their best friend didn't hate them.

"I…"Sam started but was interrupted by Tucker.

"So you brilliantly pushed us away, causing us all to suffer and now you Valerie and for some reason a ghost are here why?"Tucker asked.

"…some things happened, I have wanted to do this for some time, but I did it earlier because of Sam."Danny said.

"Tucker, do you remember the thingy you made me to get information from the G.I.W.?"Valerie asked.

"Oh yeah it stopped transmitting, why?"He asked.

"Because the place was destroyed…"Sam told him; she lifted a book in front of Tucker.

"I have magic, and I helped us escape, but I killed them all…"She said.

Tucker was very confused, but was piecing things together, Val and Danny becoming friends, Sam looking happier because she got magic but there was one thing he didn't get.

"Who is Beatrice?"Tucker asked.

"She is the book that taught Sam, she was her friend and Freakshow took her, we are looking for her, Sam lost several friend recently and we are worried, and Val and I believe is better for her to have her friends back."Phantom said.

Phantom and Valerie left, the three would sort out everything by themselves, Valerie and Phantom knew that.

* * *

 **?**

"So, what are we going to do, we all saw the destruction in could be a crazy wizard again."An old male voice said.

"I believe we need to get more information first, it could be a magical spike."A slightly younger voice said.

"Even if it was it still destroyed a big government facility, and we all know there is a book hidden in that city, it shouldn't be hidden, and the owner hasn't come to the meeting I fear the book fell in wrong hands."The man said.

"I see, you have a good point, there is something going on, I will gather two of my apprentices to investigate the city, if necessary I will act."A man said, he sat in a circle, the ethereal forms of five others around him also in a circle, he is the strongest wizard in the country, his identity as well as the others are secret, they don't know their real names for safety.

"Well then if you need help you can contact us."A female voice said.

The figures disappeared, the man stood up, he left his study room, he looked around his house he picked a phone and dialed a number.

"Vanessa, call Tim and come here please, I have a job for you two."He said.

"Alright, but we have school, we will only be able to leave in the weekend Plasmius."The girl said in the phone.

* * *

 **Well I almost rewrote this chapter a few times, it was difficult to write, I can believe the story already has over 20k words, well enjoy the chapter people.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Agent I was on the move, he was the only one manning an outpost in the Bermuda Triangle, the other were transferred to the main base and he had stayed there monitoring the natural occurring portals. He had several supplies with him; his base was outfitted to fight anything that could come from the Ghost Zone, he had put everything they had after the base fell, they would go to the old base and rebuild the portal, they would enter the zone guns blazing taking all they could, and since his base was so close they had one of the especial bombs, the bomb was a Mark II Ecto-fusion bomb, it would be tested the next time a powerful ghost attacked.

His plane was slowed down by the equipment he carried but he would arrive there, late but he had the most important package, the ghosts would regret messing with them.

* * *

 **Amity Park**

Phantom was flying to clear his mind, he was also looking for Freakshow, he had no success in any of his goals, he flew over the old G.I.W. base, and the place had seen better days, pieces of the white walls and the dirt were around the ground there, he was worried about Sam, she must still be feeling horrible about it, he felt bad for what he did in the alternate future he saw and he didn't do that, that world doesn't exist anymore…did it?

While Phantom pondered if the alternative future he saw was now an alternative universe like the one he was in a small beep came from the device in his hand, there was a small amount of ectoplasmic energy around, he followed the signature and saw a G.I.W. plane parked, there were three agents unloading several crates, they didn't notice him so he watched.

"When are the others coming, we won't be able to dig up the portal from the rubble by ourselves that is if the portal is even still in one piece."An agent said.

"I worked on the design of the portal, the thing's structure is basically pure titanium, it probably could survive a nuclear explosion point blank with minimal damage."Another Agent said.

The portal might still be activated, and the G.I.W. was coming here. Phantom had to warn the others, but before he could leave another agent said.

"I just got off the phone with Agent I he will bring a bomb, he has one of the prototype Mark II, bus since he has a lot of thing to carry he won't be due for three days" The women said.

"I hear they are better hey you are a scientist right how much more powerful that one is?"One of the agents asked the one that worked on the portal.

"The mark ones are more like ectoplasm batteries that released energy in a burst, the Mark II is uses ectloplasmic fusion to trigger a chain reaction, it would be as potent as a nuke on our world but on the Ghost Zone? It would cause a very powerful chain reaction, it would have its power expanded thousands of time more vast, it might not destroy all of it, not even close, but it will take most of the ghosts."The scientist said.

Phantom had heard enough, he took off and flew towards the Ghost Zone, they had to be warned.

* * *

 **Fenton's House**

Jack and Maddie had just arrived from their convention, they were already working on their next invention, as usual they didn't notice the house was empty, Jazz was off in the library to study, and Danny was with Sam Tucker and Valerie, mending after so long, they however noticed when a powerful ghost approached the house, the ghost tried to go through the door over the portal but that one was not capable, since it is now actually capable of stopping ghosts, he dented the door but didn't go through, he soon noticed two barely completed ecto weapons he had never seen before pointed at him.

"Phantom?"Jack said as he lowered his weapon.

"Oh sorry, I have to go to the ghost zone it's very important."Phantom said in a hurry.

"Jack who is this ghost?"Maddie was still pointing her gun at him.

"Oh it's Phantom, the ghost that is very human like remember."He told her as he made her lower her weapon.

"What is going on then?"Maddie asked; she wasn't sure if she trusted the ghost.

"The G.I.W. have a bomb they want to use to destroy all ghosts, they are coming and who knows what that will do to the human world."Phantom told them.

He explained to them what he heard; to his dismay the two scientists had a good idea of what that would do.

"The energy from that kind of explosion could rib a hole between our worlds, are they insane!"Maddie yelled.

"Yeah they are not very bright, they probably don't even know how the zone works, but they will use the bomb, if it detonates it will be bad, out of the zone it is like a nuclear weapon; when Danny arrives tell him that, I will warn the other ghosts."Phantom said, they opened the portal door and he flew in he had to warn the ghosts.

Maddie and Jack were worried, if that weapon was detonated close to the city it could destroy it entirely, they looked at each other and nodded, they had a plan.

* * *

 **Wisconsin, Vlad Master's house**

Vlad was looking at a frame, the picture in it showed him and his college friends, Maddie and Jack. They were good friend for a long time, but ever since he developed a crush on Maddie and she fell for Jack he had resented them, nowadays he had no contact with them, they had fallen out after some time, he thought about mending their friendship but he couldn't get the nerve to do it, he now looked at the broken frame, the picture one thorn apart, he missed Jack and his goofiness and Maddie and her sense of humor. The mission was going to happen in the city they lived so he thought about going there personally, he had become the strongest wizard in the country, the youngest to get there but he wasn't proud of it. A knock on the door alerted him that his apprentices had arrived, he opened the door across the room and saw Vanessa and Tim waiting there, Vanessa was fourteen and reminded him of Maddie, smart funny and kind, she had natural blond hair and green eyes. With her there was the smaller one Tim, he was twelve, unsecure but skilled, he had dark hair and brown eyes, he was a good child and usually very shy even with him and Vanessa.

"Oh you two arrived, good come in."Vlad told them, they entered the house and sat in the couch, Tim always sat away from anyone, and when someone sat near him he would freeze, Vlad saw himself in the young boy, before college and his old friend changed him.

"So you have a mission for us what is it? Magical beings coming to our world, monsters, mad wizards, aliens?"Vanessa asked; she had homework to do so she wanted to get on with this as fast as possible.

"While we haven't dealt with half of what you said right now, I believe you have a good theory, there is a possibility of a rogue mage in Amity Park, Colorado. A government base there was destroyed by magic; we believe the one who did it might posses a book. And since one of the only mages with one in this country has been missing we believe that may be his."Vlad told the two.

"Oh how big was the place."Tim asked shyly.

"Had several underground levels and was big enough to fit more than one stadium, it was crowding with people at the time, most of them died."Vlad said.

"So we have to go all the way there to get the wizard who did it?"Vanessa asked incredulous.

"Of course not, just investigate who did it and see how they got the book, avoid confrontation while you two probably have more experience that who did it but the person has a book, they are rare artifacts and they help the wizard to begin his training and keep improving their skill until they are on par with the greatest."Vlad warned his students.

"Fine, we will do it in the weekend then, do you have a way for us to go there in the weekend, preferably not by bus?"Vanessa asked.

"I will do even better, I will teach you how to open portals tomorrow since you two are busy today, with those portals you will be able to go when you have free time and get back."Vlad said; he was a little worried but he knew his students were capable of learning the spell, it was difficult but not extremely so.

He dismissed them and they left, he went back to the frame, he should call them sometime, he remembered finding them in the city thorough the internet, they were still investigating the paranormal, while he himself had a working portal and weapons he also had a job in a lab doing 'real' science, it helped him to learn magic and it paid the bills.

After a few minutes he grunted and went to his computer look for the telephone number of his friends, he had been delaying it long enough. He found it and called, the phone ringed, each ring seemed to last forever but he ended up having to leave a message, he almost cried hearing the voice of his friends after so long.

"…um this is…"He didn't think of what to say. "It's me Vlad, I have been meaning to call you two for some time…I wanted to apologize about everything, to you Jack to you Maddie I was horrible back then..."He remembered how he started learning magic, how he wanted revenge and how he…"I had been thorough some things and they showed me the mistakes I made, I will try to call some other day when you two are home but…I really wanted to say one thing…I am so sorry for everything."He put the phone back, his hands were trembling, he had tears in his eyes, he had done it, he had called them, and he felt lighter now. Using magic he fixed the frame the picture was in and the picture itself, he had begun mending things, after so much time.

"I was such an idiot."He said as he remembered how he had begun his way on magic.

Years ago he had finished college, loathing his friends and full of anger he had been contacted by a man, he was a wizard but he wasn't like the others, he wanted magic to return to its roots not mixing itself with science, he used dark magic, while the things his magic could do were amazing Vlad could do them easily with his own knowledge of the world, his master always told him to use anger not science since that was what fuelled dark magic, Vlad soon realized the anger he felt for his old friends had stopped working after some time, he didn't have enough of it, his master then was found by a group of wizards, they fought, Vlad was the most powerful in the room since most of those wizards were not to different from his master, they all loathed science and used the power of their feeling to use magic, in the end his master asked him to search inside himself, to dig up his anger and unleash his darkness and used a spell on him, he watched his life again, he looked deep in himself and he noticed his anger had gone out, he wanted to use magic to steal Maddie from Jack but he realized how stupid that was, his Master killed people he hadn't bated an eye before but after that he could see, when the spell ended Vlad knew what to do, he defeated his old master, and surrendered, he had nothing left. The other wizards took him in and helped him, they helped him move on, he now had a job, had friend and had apprentices he would help, and he was the most powerful mage because he wasn't as pragmatic as the others, he wasn't the only one but he had more knowledge than the others. He then decided, he would go there with them, they might need help after all.

* * *

 **Well I haven't updated this story in a while; I just got a lot of ideas writing this chapter, Dresden Files might have inspired me since I started reading the first book. Well I don't know when the next update will come since now I will write a chapter for The Membranes now, I have no idea which idea to use there…Review.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Several ghosts were hearing what Phantom told them, it was bad, really bad.

"Are they insane? That could destroy them as well."Pandora exclaimed.

"They don't care, we have to discover where the bomb is, and it can wipe out an entire city if it detonates in the human world, we have three days until it arrives here, any ideas."Phantom had no idea what to do right now, he was too worried about the situation.

"We must attack now; we take their camp and send a group to intercept the bomb once we discover its location."Frostbite said.

Most of the ghosts were not expecting him to push that idea forward, but they had nothing else, his idea seemed the most sensible. Phantom watched as Pandora called for a vote, it was unanimous just like the last time, Phantom was told to warn the others as the ghosts were going to organize their attack teams.

"Wait before I go, did you find anything on Freakshow?"Phantom asked them.

"No, however we will stop the search until we deal with the D.I.W."Frostbite told Phantom.

Phantom them was taken to the room in the library, Pandora insisted since Phantom had flown across the ghost zone several times as he gathered them, he pushed himself to far too fast and needed rest.

* * *

 **The next day on Casper High**

Sam, Tucker, Danny and now Valerie were sitting together; Tucker and Sam had presented their assignment today, and Sam was content with their grade, they were coming along well, things were a little awkward but eventually they would adapt.

"There is a ghost nearby."Sam said suddenly, she started to analyze her surroundings.

"Ok, how do you do that?"Phantom asked invisible.

Sam cast a simple spell, it isolated them, their images would simply look like they were talking to themselves and the sounds were muffled, no one would notice since they were talking among themselves.

"Magic, why are you here is there a problem?"Sam asked.

"The G.I.W. is not gone, the remaining forces are coming and one of them is bringing a bomb."Phantom said.

Sam looked ashamed since she was the reason most of them were gone but she tried to ignore it and asked.

"Like the ones that were in the base?"She asked.

"No, the one they are bringing is a prototype far more powerful, if it goes off in a city the city will be destroyed and if it goes off in the zone, it will be thousands of times more powerful than that."Phantom said somberly.

The teens were shocked, they had to do something.

"We will help stop them."Valerie said.

"The ghosts will be going there soon, but you don't have to go, the ghosts will overwhelm them and then will intercept the bomb when they discover where they find it, I just came here to warn you, I already told what happened to Danny's parents but I am not sure they heard me, they were building something."Phantom inferred that Danny should warn them again.

"So we don't have to fight?"Tucker asked.

"No, right now we don't I just warned you so you won't think the ghosts are taking over or something like that."Phantom said; immediately he regretted because of the looks they gave him.

"Well, I have to go now; I will help on the attack bye."Phantom said awkwardly.

Sam deactivated the illusion and then they went back into eating, they were suspicious for a moment but remembered the ghosts were not hostile, Phantom just worded things in the wrong way…hopefully.

* * *

 **G.I.W. Camp**

The agents detected a ghost, it had a power of 3 in the scale, nothing they couldn't deal with, but they were not able to find it for some time, when they found it they saw the ghost was a slim boy with wings, he ran as soon as he was spotted. Two agents followed it, as they raced after the green boy they noticed they were gaining on him, smiling they continued, one of the agents looked to his right and realized he was now alone.

"T where are you?"The agent called; he then looked in his radar and became pale, he looked back and there was a ghost, white hair, tan skin, green eyes, he was about to shot the creature but as soon as he turned the ghost grabbed his rifle and crushed the barrel.

"Now, you can give up or I can subdue you."Phantom said as he removed the weapon from the agent and threw it aside. The agent tried to punch him, Phantom created a shield between himself and the agent and all the strength of the punch came back to the agent breaking his hand. Phantom created cuffs and put them in the agent; they took him with the other one and waited for the search party to arrive.

Soon six agents were geared up and looking for the two missing agents, they were checking on their radars and found nothing, the portable ones had a very small range, they were walking when their feet sank in the ground, when their heads were the only thing over the dirt they stopped sinking, their equipment was taken an the ghosts then made their big move, Amorpho took the form of one of the agents but added wounds and a little fake blood and ran back to the base, there was a ghost chasing him to hide his ghost signature, the ghost was shot at as they brought the 'Agent' deep into the camp, after half an hour later the place had all the soldiers patrolling the surroundings leaving only the scientists and engineers inside, Amorpho overshadowed them and made them sleep, he slowly he started taking the soldiers down with that technique, he would have done more but he was discovered and fled, he send the signal, and the ghosts came, in a few minutes the agents were mostly all defeated, the most agile and well equipped were so far evading the ghosts, but other than them they all were captured.

"Things seem to be going well."Phantom said; Pandora and Frostbite were alongside him as they entered the camp.

"Yes I heard there is just a small number of agents evading capture but our forces will eventually get them, there were no lives lost in this conflict."Frostbite said; he looked relived that no one had died.

"Indeed, now we will discover the location of the bomb and intercept it."Pandora said as they walked into the main building of the camp.

They looked around, there was a lot of equipment there and there was also a huge screen showing the country, they saw their location and a small white dot on the middle of the country.

"That must be him; how long until a ghost can reach him?"Phantom asked the two leaders.

"I have several fast soldiers, I will assemble a squad to send, and we will not take any chances."Pandora said.

"I will provide your squad a vessel, my people may not be very fast flying but we have great ships" Frostbite offered; his people really had technology that was ahead of the humans in certain areas, transport being the most advanced.

By the beginning of the night all the agents were prisoners and the interception was being launched, in a few hours it all should be over.

* * *

 **?**

Freakshow was looking at the statue, he looked good, even if he had a 'body' it was a projection, a physical body would be more efficient, he had leeched the magic in the girl for weeks after the ritual and now had a limited amount of magic in himself.

"They will stop you." Beatrice said weakly.

"I have been taking your knowledge for some time; I am to powerful for them to stop me."He said; he had been absorbing it all; he didn't have to sleep after all.

"You have the experience my creator had, but they will win."Beatrice told him.

"If I have the knowledge of a master wizard how could a young apprentice oppose me, she is a small fly near a giant."He said with a smug look in his face.

Beatrice was happy he was transferring himself to that body, her thoughts were safe now, if she made him think she…

"Now it is the time."He said as he opened the book, he removed the stone, it was painful for them both, and placed it in the statue, his form faded and the stone sank into the statue, soon cracks began to emerge from it, soon pieces of stone fell, showing the 'flesh' under them.

"Excellent."He said as he materialized clothes around him, a black and red trench coat and a hat to hide his face, he had a body, he could channel the energy from the gem, and all Beatrice could think was 'He has no idea how to pull that look.'

"How about a small test of my abilities."He said as he took the book with him, he transported himself to the roof of a bank, he jumped from it and smashed the floor when he landed, several people saw that and some started recording, as he walked into the bank he was intercepted by the guards. He waved his hand and they were thrown to the walls.

"I came here for the vault, where is it?"He asked; people saw what he had done and pointed at the wall, he raised his hand and the building began to shake, cracks appeared in the walls and the metal vault was pulled out, he then teleported himself and the vault to his lair.

"Wow, you stole a box of steel filled with paper."Beatrice mocked him; she was too valuable for him to destroy so he couldn't just destroy her.

He ignored her, he was too focused in what he just did, and he stole the entire vault.

He had no idea what he had just done and Beatrice knew, he had just doomed himself.

* * *

 **Vlad Master's house**

He had just watched the news, a man had just used magic to steal an entire vault from a bank, and the others would be furious. Good thing Vanessa warned him, so he called first.

"I will be going there tomorrow, you don't need to worry."He said to the group of elders.

"That man might have just exposed us all to the world."One of them shouted.

"It was bound to happen anyway."Vlad dismissed the man.

"As much as I hate to admit he is right, it is only because there was no way to gather evidence that we were not discovered earlier."Another said.

They were nervous, wizards were powerful but were not indestructible, and they had reasons to fear the normal humans, a wizard could bring down a building easily, as easily a human sniper could shot him.

"The government will cover it up, don't worry, they didn't show their secret base that was destroyed; they will say it was a fake image or something."Vlad said; he predicted them to do that, that wouldn't be the first time wizard actions would be hidden by the government.

"We also want you to check on the ghost hunters in the area."One of them said suddenly.

"Why?"Vlad asked getting suspicious.

"We discovered your relations to the locals; they are still ghost hunters, if the scientific community didn't discredit them as much they did people would have noticed ghosts are real."One of the elders said.

"Yes, they are probably the lead experts when it comes to ghosts."Vlad noted proud of his old friends.

"Not counting the wizards I suppose."One of the men said smugly.

"They actually know more about ghosts than most of you, the only wizard that knows more about ghosts is me, because I researched with them."Vlad couldn't resist showing of himself and his friends.

The conversation ended not very long after that, Vlad was smiling and an anonymous wizard was enraged somewhere.

* * *

 **Funny thing, Vlad was not planned in the beginning, I think I got the idea from the Doctor Strange movie, It is kind of easy to imagine Vlad as a wizard…**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Vanessa and Tim were ready, they started learning how to make portals but Vlad decided they would go with him for experience.

"Are you two ready?"Vlad asked.

"Yes."They responded at the same time.

He flung his hand forward and a vortex appeared in the middle of the living room, they could see trees, Vlad was the first to enter it, he was used to the strange feeling the portals cause, the two behind him, not so much.

"I feel weird."Tim said,

"It is just the static energy, you get used to it after some time."Vlad explained as he looked around, they were in the park, good, and there was no one near.

"So where do we go first?"Vanessa asked.

That made Vlad worried, he had to find the other wizard, and he tried to extend the energy detection spell, the several energies around him made it near useless.

"We will have to wait for him to make another move, the dimensional instability this place has makes it near impossible to detect another magic user."The only way for them to find him is if he was really close.

"So… we will look around for a bit and go home?'Vanessa asked.

"Yes I believe that is a good idea, come along Tim."Vlad motioned to the young boy and the three went out to see the city.

* * *

 **G.I.W. Camp**

The dot in the map disappeared, they were informed that a lone agent had stayed hidden and was able to warn the incoming agent.

"They warned the other agent, we have no way to track him now."A ghost told the leaders.

"This is bad very bad, do you know if he is still coming?"Phantom asked.

"He is, he said he would be doing the protocol."The ghost told Phantom.

They all knew that could only mean one thing, he was going to use the bomb.

"I will see if my p- the Fentons have anything we could use."He flew away; if they had a good radar they might be able to detect it before it is too late.

* * *

 **Fentonworks**

After two and a half days they had finished it, they were barely awake by the time Phantom entered the lab.

"Oh hello did you find them?"Jack said.

"Yes but they warned the guy with the bomb so we can't track him, do you have a very long range radar?"Phantom asked them.

"In the ops center, we installed it a few days ago."Maddie answered.

"You guys should sleep, you guys look horrible, how long have you been awake?"Phantom asked the couple.

"Just two days, we are fine."Maddie said as she went to a workbench, she grabbed the blueprint and gazed intently at it, it was upside down, Phantom let out a sigh.

"No, no you are not, you both have to sleep."He told them.

They refused, Phantom them grabbed the two made them intangible and flew up to their room, he dropped them in their bed and told them:

"You will sleep, then you will eat dinner and then you will get back to work, if you try to work like that you will end up blowing up something."Phantom ordered them. They started to protest but soon they gave in, they were asleep.

Phantom floated towards the door and went through it, he startled an unsuspecting Jazz.

"What were you doing in my parent's room?"She asked him.

"They just spend the last two days working; I had to drag them there."Phantom explained.

"Oh, yeah they do that thank you."Jazz said as she walked away.

He then went towards the roof, he looked for the Ghost Radar, after some time he found the device, he set it to warn him of high concentrations of ectoplasm and left, he was going back to the G.I.W. when he noticed someone he recognized on the street.

"What is Vlad doing here?"He asked himself.

* * *

 **Amity Park Park**

"Isn't that a little weird?"Vanessa said as she looked at the sign.

"Yes, it is I wonder if they…"Vlad said as he noticed something.

"What is that?"Tim said, Vanessa expanded her field and detected the powerful entity.

"It is a ghost, very powerful."Vlad said as he looked at the spot Phantom was hidden.

Phantom flew towards them; Vlad knew where he was; only Sam was able to do that, which means they were wizards as well.

"So, why are three wizards in here?"Phantom asked still invisible; he saw the trio tense, one was a girl about his age and a younger boy, who where they?

"We are here to investigate the magic user that robbed the bank."Vlad half lied.

"What?"Phantom was confused.

"Yesterday a pale man with red eyes and leather clothes entered a bank in this city; he robbed the vault and teleported away."Vlad explained.

"Yeah that is Freakshow, how did I not hear about this."Phantom wondered as he made himself visible, there was no one at the park besides him and the wizards.

"You know that man?"Vlad said in a cold voice.

"Yes he took something from a friend of mine; I am trying to get it back, he is very dangerous."Phantom sated; Vlad relaxed a little.

"So you are a ghost."Vanessa asked.

"Yes I am, and you are a wizard."Phantom stated.

"So you haut places and things like that?'Vanessa asked.

"No I don't, some ghosts do."Phantom said.

"We also want to know about a government facility destroyed by a wizard."Vlad cut in.

"Oh, the G.I.W. are a government agency that hunts ghosts, they were kidnapping ghosts for months, with the help of some ghost hunters and a wizard we freed them, but…she lost control of her powers, she was making a wormhole I think and got lost in the magic, at least that is what I was told."Phantom said; Vlad realized what happened.

"I see, it is bad when those things happen, but we are here because this Freakshow's actions might expose us if they continue."Vlad kept himself from doing anything sudden; he noticed the ghost didn't trust him.

"I don't know where he is but he has something I need, it is an artifact known as the Gem of Power, it is one of the four reality gems."That made Vlad worried, he heard about that.

"Why do you want the stone?"Tim asked shyly.

"I need it, my friend need it and a book to send me back home."Phantom explained to the kid, he looked harmless.

"It is not hard to open a ghost portal with magic; you don't need something like that to open a portal."Vlad said.

"It is a portal to my home universe actually, the book performed a ritual that brought me here using the stone as a power source, I have been here for almost a month."Phantom said, he then noticed he was speaking things he wants to keep secret.

Vlad looked at the ghost; the truth spell was broken as he noticed he was under it. He got ready to a fight but the ghost asked.

"Did you just use a spell to make me tell the truth?"Phantom looked scared.

"Yes, but it only works as long as the person don't think about it, when you perceived it you broke free from it. I had to be sure you wouldn't try to take over the world."Vlad said nonchalantly.

"Ok, but don't tell anyone that, I have kept that a secret for some time."Phantom asked.

"I will not, but do you have any idea where the other wizard is? "He asked once again.

"No, the other ghosts were helping me to look for him but we had a problem…"Phantom tough about telling Vlad what was going on.

"What happened?"Vlad asked.

"The G.I.W. still has agents and there is one coming to this town bringing an ecto-fusion bomb."Danny remembered he was also a ghost hunter, so he probably knew what that meant.

The two apprentices were surprised as their usually calm and collected teacher went silent for half a minute only to scream.

"ARE THEY INSANE?"Phantom noticed a pattern there.

"They don't care about collateral damage, the base they had had several bombs as well, they were not like that one but still, they wanted to wipe the ghosts out."Phantom told the man, he seemed more…sane than the Vlad he knew so he gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"What does that mean?"Vanessa asked lost in what the two were talking about.

"A bomb like that could heavily damage the ghost dimension, who know what that would do to our world."Vlad said, then he imeddialty asked."If that bomb is detonated in the human world how dangerous is it?"

"About as powerful as a nuclear bomb."Phantom told him; Vlad became pale.

"This is really bad; can you find the bomb before it arrives here?"Vlad asked.

Over the next ten minutes he explained what happened, how he got the ghosts to take over the camp and how they freed the other ghosts in detail. Vlad was not taking it well.

Vanessa and Tim were listening to the tales astonished, the ghost was very powerful but seemed nice, they heard about powerful supernatural creatures that were less than pleasant before but the guy was alright, he seemed good.

"Alright, take me to where those ghosts are I will see what I can do for help."Vlad said after some time; things are getting crazy.

* * *

 **G.I.W. Plane**

The Agent was steering the plane away from the old route, he was warned that ghosts were tracking him. He tried to contact the government about that, they at first questioned what his organization was, then he asked for backup but they simply hung of thinking he was playing a prank.

"Damn those ghosts, I am the last one standing now, by now the ghosts must be slowly taking over the town, maybe if I drop it there I can hit the ghost zone as well, the place is a weak spot in reality after all."The agent spoke out loud, he had scientists explaining him how things worked, and he had a good understanding of how those things worked.

The bomb was in the back, he could drop it over the city if needed, but the ghosts could fly, he would need something to keep them busy, he then remembered another base, the agents there said they couldn't take the drones, they were like flying saucers but small, they could fly and shot ghosts, the base had mass produced a lot of them, he looked his position and the position of the base.

"Hmm, yes that could work."He said as he smiled.

* * *

 **?**

Freakshow knew almost all of the knowledge originally put in the book; he would soon make his move, he had great plans to the world, he had infinite power and knowledge.

"So…you are strangely quiet now."Beatrice said as she noticed he was planning something.

"Oh, it is just that I am planning a few things, you know world domination eventually."He said.

"Wow, how original, how are doing it, golem army, undead army?"Beatrice asked she had seen it all before.

"There are several parallel dimensions to our universe, magical beings live in some of them, ghosts live in one, and there is a paradise in it that no one knows how to find but that is not what I am planning on using."He said.

Beatrice then narrowed it down to a handful of things, most would not be enough, a few would be suicide for him, but there were some that…

"There is a parasitic dimension, it has powerful magic and dangerous beasts in it, it is currently attached to our universe, and your creator said it was a dangerous place, but I know it is the perfect place to gather an army.

Beatrice was about to mock him but realized something, he was made of stone, the super predators would not care about him, if he found a way to control them he could take over the world, it would be incredibly difficult to fight the creatures that live in that place.

He started setting a portal spell; he was going to take a small trip to the mysterious dimension.

* * *

 **Another chapter in, I have to hold myself and not start other stories or else I won't be able to finish any of them, almost finishing Stargate Universe, it is very different from the others, I should write a story on tha…no I have to finish the ones I already wrote first!**

 **But I could just write a chapter or two and not publish like the X-COM one I am writing…**

 **I guess but…why am I talking to myself like this?**

 **Maybe you worked in the fields to long.**

 **Yes, Ezekiel was worried about me; he said I looked like I wasn't even awake as I plowed the fields.**

 **Yes it must be that, oh wait we need to feed the chickens let's go.**

 **Oh yes I forgot let's go then.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Freakshow walked in the strange jungle, he could see the sky above him, it was dark, yet he could see clearly. He could also feel the magic this place had, it was strange, and he could barely manipulate it, but he could feel it getting stronger as he walked.

A growl made him turn around, a creature stood there; it looked like a bear, but also like a lizard, and…a bee. The thing looked at him on its feet, unsure.

"So what will it be?"Freakshow said.

The creature approached slowly, Freakshow allowed, it sniffed him, and soon it left, there was no flesh in the man. Freakshow wondered into the strange dimension, following the magic, it became denser the more he walked this direction, he wondered what it was.

* * *

 **Amity Park**

Tim and Vanessa were walking around while Vlad discussed things with the ghosts, he had told them to go, and look around. They were not very happy about it.

"We are wizards; sightseeing isn't going to be fun."Vanessa complained.

Tim could do little more than nod, he then extended a spell around and felt the energies around him, it was like an abstract painting, he was practicing using the spell for long periods of time and was slowly getting used to it.

"Why did you stop?"Vanessa asked as she noticed Tim was still.

"I heard someone…"He said.

"It is a big city there is always someone around."Vanessa dismissed.

"She said wizard…"He said, he then walked towards the direction he heard the voice from.

"Tim wait!"Vanessa called out as she followed him into an alley.

The boy looked around, the alley was dirty, in the middle of the city, he noticed a small point, and he recognized what it was. He pointed his hand towards the wall and a circle of red light appeared, it spun and eventually a circular door was formed.

"How did you find this?"Vanessa asked.

He walked into the place his hand pointing forward and he was silent, a green light in his palm, Vanessa noticed he was ready for something and activated her magic as well; the brown light illuminated her hand as both of them entered the building.

They walked, and walked, the place seemed to be storage room for something, Tim felt the spells that were blocking the place, but they were slowly being undone by the instability of the area.

"The one who placed this spells was kind of stupid…"Vanessa remarked as she too noticed.

"He is using advanced spells, from the fourteen hundreds, at the time they didn't know how to adapt spells to work in unstable areas like this."Tim said; he studied the history of magic as much as he did magic.

"Oh…"Vanessa said.

They felt a strong wave of magic, spells were activated, there were humanoids shapes moving towards them and fast.

"Elemental golems get ready."Tim got a spell ready and aimed at the incoming group.

They were facing a group of dozens of wood and concrete golems, Tim used a spell and shot it towards the wooden beings, their legs sank into the ground and leaves and branches appeared in them as they became trees, the one made of concrete were left for Vanessa, she fragmented the floor under her and lifted several chunks of concrete in the air, she then accelerated the pieces into the golems, most of them were shattered, only three remained, as they charged towards Tim as green wall of light stopped their attack, the wall became a sphere around the golems and then it began shrinking, it crushed the three and after a few seconds it disappeared, leaving the pieces to fall in the ground.

"Wow, that was weird…"Vanessa said, they destroyed the physical bodies of the beings so the spell as dissipated.

"They would be reassembling if they weren't made in the old ways; I think those are the last ones."He looked around and then turned towards a door.

He walked up to it and opened it, he saw a large room, and there was a vault in the middle of it.

"Go out and call Plasmius, we found the wizards hideout."Tim walked up to a table, he saw a book and he heard the whispers, green light was focused in it and the spells containing it were slowly undone, by the time the last ones were removed Tim and Vanessa heard the voice.

"You need to take me to your master, now!"Beatrice said as she was freed from the spells that restrained her.

* * *

 **G.I.W. Camp**

"I believe that is the best course of action, I approve as well."Vlad said as he nodded.

"Excellent, the plans will be initiated soon, we appreciate your help."The ghosts, Phantom and Vlad had devised a plan to discover where the bomb was, they would erase the memories of losing from the agents and the ones that escaped they would replace theirs of defeating the ghosts and having to fix the equipment, they would contact the pilot and they would know when to intercept him.

"Well if it is alright with you I have to leave, I will return tomorrow to…"Vlad stopped as he felt the energies of his apprentices and something else.

"We found the book, and the wizard's place."Vanessa said as she arrived.

"Beatrice."Phantom said as he noticed the book.

"No time, Freakshow is going to try to use the Parasitic Dimension to take over the world."Beatrice said confusing the ghosts.

"Oh, then I guess he isn't a problem anymore."Vlad said as he remembered how dangerous the place was.

"His body is not organic, the predator will ignore him."Beatrice said, and Vlad became pale.

"I see, I will have to warn the others then, Vanessa, Tim we are going, we will hopefully return with help."Vlad said as he opened a portal.

After Vanessa handed Phantom the book before she left with Vlad and Tim, Phantom looked at the book and then he said.

"I have to go now, you guys can do everything?"Phantom asked the other ghosts.

"Go, we will handle everything."Pandora said.

Phantom nodded and then took off.

* * *

 **Fentomworks**

Sam was in Danny's house, the new gang was hanging out, and things were nice. Sam was looking around and she suddenly said.

"Phantom is here."Speak of the ghost he walked through the wall and looked for Sam.

"Sam we found her."He said as he put the book up, she looked at the book, the book…I don't know.

Sam seemed to teleport towards the book, she was worried; it took some time for Beatrice to calm her down. After tears and more tears Sam was smiling as she hugged the book.

"I wish I had good news but, she coming back is the best one we have."Phantom said.

"What happened?"Danny asked as he noticed the somber look on Phantom's face.

""Freakshow is in another dimension, it is very dangerous and he will try to use it to take over the world."Beatrice said "and we need to sever the last link he has with me, he removed the Gem but there is still remnants of the link, Sam I would teach you how to do it but there is no time, there is however another way, slightly more unorthodox."Beatrice said.

Sam looked set on setting her friend free, she said.

"I don't care what it takes, I will set you free."

* * *

 **Parasitic Dimension**

Freakshow arrived in a structure, he could almost taste the magic, it was powerful, he walked around the place, and the walls were full of strange writings. He walked for a long time to get here, he encountered several creatures he had never seen before and now he arrived to what he believed was the center of the dimension, he reached a door made of stone, he tried to open it but it was too heavy, he then pushed it with his magic, it opened and he ventured deeper into the place.

He followed the magic flow, he could feel it, and soon he felt something there, something powerful, something ancient. A growl in an unknown language interrupted his musings about the place.

"I am sorry but I don't know growls, be clearer."He said as he smiled.

"You are the first to reach this place, pathetic mortal; you stand in the Temple of the only real God."The voice said.

"A God, I see, I came here for power."The man said happily.

He walked looking for the 'god' as he followed the flow of power he heard the laughter of the creature.

"You believe you can contemplate my power, I exterminated all life in my world, I am the God of Death, and my power is absolute and final."The voice said.

Freakshow reached a throne room where he found the creature, it wore green robes and a crown, and it looked like a mummy; thin limbs, four arms, two legs and dry skin, and he had a light purple color in his skin and bright purple light that came from its eyes.

"I see, tell me, if one kills death, what he will gain?"He pointed his hand towards the throne.

"You will only die."The figure said as it shot a purple beam of energy at the mortal.

The beam collided with a red barrier, Freakshow smiled; he responded with his own attack towards the mummy, it was also stopped by a barrier. The figure clenched it's hand lifted it and hit the throne, purple lines ran towards the walls and soon the tall throne room, six blocky creatures appeared, they were giant and made from the stone bricks the walls were built from.

The stone guardians tried to smash the wizard but the barrier stopped the attacks, he then opened his arms sending a shockwave that pushed the giants into the walls, he then proceeded to blast the giants with magic.

"How can a mortal have such power?"The mummy asked, not afraid just curious.

"I have infinite energy, I cannot be defeated."He responded.

"The one I defeated said the same thing."The mummy mused.

Freakshow charged at the mummy with his hand glowing red, he delivered a punch to the barrier of the mummy, the energies collided and fought for dominance, the mummy remained still, even as the arm slowly destroyed the barrier he did nothing, a moment before the barrier went down the mummy laughed weakly and said:

"So it ends."Those were its last words before the fist smashed its chest.

It slowly became dust and its crown fell down, Freakshow simply laughed.

"Is this all, is it this easy to kill the god of death."He picked the crown and used his magic.

He then saw it. He felt the magic he felt the creature he felt it all for a moment, as the temple shook he laughed maniacally, he then put the crown on his head, and he slowly learned it all. He then felt the magic, how it created the bubble around the small planet, and how he could manipulate all of it; he felt the animals, the plants, and the temple.

"So it begins."He said as he focused his will and forced it upon the animals in the jungle, soon, he would have it all, and the entire world would be his.

* * *

 **Things are getting weird, like yesterday; I saw a bat on the street, walking in the floor it was very small therefore adorable, but other than that I am not sure what to write here today, I just wanted to talk about the bat…bye.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Beatrice started glowing, Sam was not sure why but she was worried.

"What is going on?"She asked her.

"Phantom…possess…me wi...Sam…"The distorted voice said; Phantom understood what she meant.

"What is she talking about?" Sam asked; Phantom grabbed her hand and flew up, he turned them both invisible and flew into the book, the book shook and everyone in the room stared at it quietly.

* * *

 **Inside**

Sam woke up in a room, she had entered it before, she noticed Phantom down by her side, she nudged him and he began to stir.

"Wha?"The wisdom of the ghost was impressive.

"I should be asking that how did you get us here?'She asked.

"Ghosts can overshadow people, possess as she said. I should have thought about this before."He said as they got up. "Where do we go now?"

"I never left this room; I practiced spells here with Beatrice."She explained; Phantom nodded remembering her sometimes laying on the bed with the book in her hands to 'train'.

Phantom found a door in the room, it was a fancy room actually he opened the door and found a gray hallway.

"Well this is weird."He noticed the gray color looked like old paper.

"I can't find anything here, too much magic around and there is something weird to, a dorm of magic I never felt before."Sam said as they walked.

After a few minutes Sam pointed to their left, there was a door there, gray, easy to miss. Inside there was another room, but it looked very different, stone and wood only, a few paintings and several bookshelves.

"Hello."A voice said; it was a man with a long beard and wearing a gray robe.

"Who are you?"Sam asked he magic flaring.

"I am Exelur; I created this book, and was the first one to meld with it, at the time it was merely a copy of me, but I was reawakened with the introduction of the Gem."He said.

"So you wrote the book."Phantom stated.

"I wrote the first version, but it slowly changes on its own, I made it that way so it could adapt to anything."He said as he looked at Sam. "You are the first one the book taught science more than actual magic, the last one started using magic decades after he started learning."

"What is going on with Beatrice?"Sam asked.

"There is a link between her and the Gem, and the Gem is linked to the other wizard, he did something deemed impossible, he survived in the Parasitic Dimension and is learning how to use its magic, the things he is learning are being brought over to here, any new things you learn will be recorded in the book as well, it is better if you sever the connection between the two, by the time you finish 'Beatrice' will have more of the knowledge from the dimension than the other can, she is like those computer you have today, very useful machines, she can store much information, in a few minutes the information will be completely stored and she will soon return."He told them.

"Why are you here?"Phantom asked; he notice Beatrice wasn't but he was.

"I am the connection between the books knowledge and the other wizard, he learned magic using me, and once you sever the other connection I will fade."He said and then pointed to a wall that turned into a door.

"There are several defenses between you and the connection, be careful."He disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

"Weird."They said at the same time.

* * *

 **Outside**

The other were worried, Phantom and just taken Sam and gone invisible, Danny had a hunch he took out a Specter Scope and looked at the book.

"They really are inside the book."He said as he wondered what that meant.

"Why are there so many people here?"His mother's voice came from the stairs.

"It is a long story mom, I will explain later but I have a question, ghosts can posses objects right? Is it safe for them to do it with someone else?"He asked making his mothers eyebrow to shot up.

"We never saw anything like that, what happened?"She asked.

"Phantom and Sam are possessing the magic book."Tucker said as he noticed Danny didn't know how to explain.

"Magic book?"Danny's mother asked; he showed the scan he had made; the anomalous magic energies and the ectoplasmic energies was concrete evidence.

"Wait I remember this kind of energy."She said. "We found it on one of the test runs of the portal three years ago."

"So the portal can be used to go to other places not just the Ghost Zone?"He asked.

"It can, we just never tried, and we found several dimensions before finding the Ghost Zone."She answered. They had been looking for ghosts not unicorns and things like that.

"How come you never mentioned it before?"He asked.

"It was just a weird dimension, it had no ghost energies inside, and we simply didn't care; besides we couldn't find a way to manipulate the energies from most of those dimensions, and one of them was rather dangerous, it was the only one we could kind of manipulate, I see readings of it inside the book."She said.

"Can you get the data you have on it, it might be useful."He asked, she questioned why. "Mom a ghost and a wizard just got inside a magical book, and there is also a rogue wizard in another dimension somewhere trying to gather power to take over the world."That made her gawk and then she turned and went to get the data.

"I hope they are okay."Said Valerie after being silent for a long time.

* * *

 **Inside**

"This is rather tame…"Phantom said as he walked over the stone statue.

"It is easy for you to say my magic don't work on them."He was not happy being the damsel in distress since her spells didn't do anything to the statues.

"I know you Sam you will think in something soon."He said as he blasted another statue.

She then began thinking about the statues, they were made of stone, she could destroy other things here but the statues would simply absorb her magic, she then remembered about one small loophole, and then three statues were destroyed immediately.

"How did you do that?"Phantom asked with wide eyes.

"They are immune to magic not kinetic energy."She had a smug smile on her face.

As they advanced the floor was littered with broken stone, but after some time Phantom stopped using his blasts.

"What is wrong?"Sam asked as she noticed him panting.

"I don't know, I feel tired, but I have used more energy than this before."He said as he sat down.

Sam used a scan on him, she noticed what was wrong.

"Your energy is being siphoned, the more you use it the more you lose."She said; then the book was ready to repel ghosts.

"We better move quickly then, I don't know how long I can stay here if that is the case."He said.

Freakshow was very dramatic. Or so the huge gothic themed door to the gothic themed room implied; if he put a coffin there it would be a great vampire lair.

"Dracula would be proud of this place."Phantom joked.

There was a column in the middle of the room made of stone and glass, it was obviously the connection, and it had a strange purple energy flowing through it.

"Should we wait?"Sam asked as she looked around.

"That is just energy, the knowledge was transferred already you can destroy it."The old wizard appeared.

Phantom then used one last blast to destroy the column, after a few seconds the room and the column started to turn into gray paper and then slowly into dust, Phantom and Sam notice the wizard also turned into paper and then in a flash of light they were in the room they entered.

"You did it Sam!"Beatrice said, as she hugged the young tee, from behind, she returned the hug.

Phantom was impressed by the women; she looked a lot like Sam, only older…

"Oh Phantom, thank you for helping us."She said as she let go of Sam and hugged him as well. When she let go she smiled evilly at the blushing teen.

"Now what do we do?"Sam asked as she remembered their more pressing problem.

"I am processing the things I learned, it is magic so you will be able to use it someday but it is very hard to control, Freakshow however will be able to use it soon, he used a artifact to learn it, I just tapped in and took the information first, he will take longer to understand it, but he doesn't have to."Beatrice said as she made a purple circle in the air.

"Is there anything else you need?"Phantom asked as he looked at her.

"No, you can leave now."She said.

"Oh right everyone must be worried by now we have been here for hours!"Phantom said.

"Don't worry things here happen faster than they do in the outside world; to them you have been gone for a few minutes.

She waved her hand and a golden portal appeared, they couldn't see what was beyond it, Sam was the first to step through Phantom however asked Beatrice:

"Can you bring me back to my universe?"He asked her.

"Hmm yes I can, I just need the Gem to do it, I remember what went wrong and brought you here when the spell overloaded."She assured him and as he thanked her he left as well.

* * *

 **Outside**

Sam stepped out of the portal to see everyone staring at her, soon Phantom appeared as well.

"Did it work?"Valerie asked.

"Yes it did."Beatrice said making Maddie gasp as she heard the voice in her head.

"Who is that?"Maddie asked.

"Its Beatrice, she is the magic book mom."Danny said.

"Well things are getting even weirder, anyway I brought the data."She set down several CD'S.

When they put in the CD's and looked at the data the first one to say something was Beatrice.

"It is from the parasitic dimension, I can understand it."She said.

"We had limited success in using that energy but we couldn't do anything other than store it and release it."Maddie said as she looked at the book Sam of all people held. She would have to ask her son about that.

"Please Sam leave me here for a moment, I have much work to do with Maddie."Beatrice said.

"Oh, alright when do I pick you up then?"Sam was sad she had to part ways with Beatrice so soon.

"I will ask Maddie to call you, don't worry about me, you and Phantom need to rest you two used a lot of energy in there."She said.

"Well then Beatrice, where do we begin?"Maddie was mildly distressed about working with a talking book.

"You said you were able to harness the energy and release it, with that we can discover the principles behind it, usually magic has very complicated effects but eventually you understand it."Beatrice said.

"Oh alright then I will get the old equipment we still have, and the blueprints."She said as he left.

Beatrice was left alone in the living room; she looked over what she learned, the magic in that world was strange, the universe it came from was different, but it still could be used in this one, certain universes wouldn't allow magic, and some are so magical a sapient being would be a god in there…Beatrice then realized she shouldn't know that.

"How do I know that?"The book wondered as she didn't notice the purple energy coming from its pages.

* * *

 **This episode was finished on 15/03/17 I will post it on the weekend, I will have two tests on this week, and I will post just one chapter per week now, for two reasons:**

 **1-I will have a few chapters ready if I ever reach a writer's block.**

 **2-I can now think more about what I will do to the stories.**

… **you guys are more silent than I am…**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

"We were able to drive away some of the ghosts, and retrieve some of our personnel, but they got some losses too, we are hidden now, when will you arrive?"One of the agents asked in the radio.

"Good to hear that, are you still in the city?"Agent I said as he received their message. "I will bring the combat drones from the research facility, they will help us if they attack again, and I will arrive in two days."He informed.

Agent I was planning to go in guns blazing but he wouldn't need to do that, he took a sip from the soda he had gotten from the mini-bar all G.I.W. vehicles have, he smiled as he saw the clouds pass by the window.

* * *

 **Vlad's House**

Vlad was in the meeting room, which was his office but he sat on the circle under the carpet, he had send a letter for the other wizards, who couldn't operate a computer to save their lives and he had just gotten a response, he sat on the circle and activated it, he was in a black space once again, the other wizards ethereal forms were close and he informed them as soon as he noticed they were all there.

"The Gem of power is in the hands of a man than has little to no modern magical knowledge and is right now with an inorganic body in the parasitic dimension."He said nonchalantly and waited for the reactions.

Panic, chaos several voices screaming in fear as they realized how bad the situation had gotten.

"What will you do then, we need to hide that from the public."One of the wizards said.

"Don't worry, I will work with the ghosts and the wizard that originally owned the book, she is advancing very fast and has gotten her book back recently, my apprentices found it, it was protected by several elemental constructs and they were able to defeat them."Vlad was proud of his apprentices actions, they were progressing as well.

"Why do you think the ghosts will help you?"One of them asked.

"They are not poltergeists or regular haunting they are among the most powerful ghosts in the ghost zone, they are honorable, and by the way Pandora was not a wizard that used black magic, she is a ghost and she is good."He said.

After a good half hour he explained all the details about what was going on in relation to ghosts and Freakshow.

"And the government agents are being taken care of."Vlad informed as he remembered that was also an issue.

"Good, do you have anything to report about that?"One of them asked hoping nothing bad would happen.

"Oh the ghosts are guiding an agent plane to the city; the plane carries a weapon of mass destruction meant to destroy the ghost dimension, if it is activated in the human world it is basically a nuclear device."Nonchalantly as usual Vlad made them panic for a moment before calming them down, by the end of the explanation he had a bright smile in his face.

* * *

 **Fentonworks**

Maddie and Beatrice had an awkward work at first but they eventually began warming up to each other, they had made great progress, Beatrice could analyze and rationalize the data very fast and Maddie could formulate theories they would test, in three hours they had a greater comprehension of the 'magic' of the other dimension.

"I never expected to be discovering how magic works."Maddie said as she took notes.

"And I didn't expect you to be so open to it; most scientists get an existential crisis when they discover magic."Beatrice noted.

"My husband and I have been studying ghosts for decades; we know to expect the unexpected."Maddie had an open mind now, she was far more single minded before her son showing her how ghosts really were.

"Where is he by the way? You said he is good with equations."Beatrice noted the absence of the man; Maddie told her that while he doesn't think things though he is very quick doing complex calculus in his head.

"He is coming, the traffic must be crammed today, but I wonder how things will pan out."Maddie let loud a sigh.

"What do you mean?"Beatrice asked.

"I am worried, there was the bomb, there is now the wizard in another dimension, and things are getting more and more dangerous."Maddie said.

"Bomb? What bomb?"Beatrice asked; she was not there during that situation.

"Oh yes you were not here during that, a government agency had an Ecto-Fusion bomb meant do destroy the Ghost Zone, but the ghosts have that under control now."Maddie explained.

"They what?"Beatrice screamed.

Much explanation was needed to calm Beatrice down; Maddie felt a déjà vu during the entire ordeal.

* * *

 **Parasitic Dimension**

The several creatures were all part of a dormant hive mind, the old King had let them free but they were still connected, and so were their offspring, now Freakshow was in command and he rallied all his minions, they were cleaning the temple and getting the old equipment, so much magical and technological wonders were being kept in the temple.

"That is a strange ring."Freakshow said as he looked the large metal ring, it had several symbols in it, he could pull the knowledge he wanted, the Ring of the Gods, it was taken from yet another universe, along a few other things a pyramid and strange metal vehicles.

He went to the hearth of the Temple, the core of this dimension, the pillar of crystal, with purple energy glowing, it keeps all together. He had so much, soon he would return; his army would be unstoppable.

"My king, we have discovered how to operate the pyramid, what are our orders?"One of his minions asked.

"Restore all the systems of all the weapons, and vehicles we have, tried to see if the ring is useful, it seems to be just a heavy metal ring so far."Freakshow said as he smiled; he would soon take over the world and no one would be able to stop him.

* * *

 **Fentonworks**

Jazz had gotten home, she asked around trying to find her parents, she heard her mother answering from the lab, when she arrived she noticed her mother seemed to be speaking to herself.

"Mom what is going on?"Jazz asked as she looked into her mother' body language trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh hello there Jazz; we haven't really met before I am Beatrice."Beatrice said.

"Who said that?"Jazz asked scared; if it was a ghost it would have shown up already.

"It's just Beatrice she is the magic book Sam has, we found her recently."Jazz relaxed as she remembered Beatrice being brought up before.

"Oh, oh right, nice to meet you Beatrice."Jazz said awkwardly

Jack entered the Lab clumsily running his wife had sent him a message with the Fenton Cellular Phone, works anywhere in the world, and in other worlds as well, batteries lasts for days even when being used, they were going to sell it but several companies threatened them with lawsuits.

"So the purple energy is magic, amazing!"Jack said as he rushed towards the computer, he looked at the data and was mesmerized, he asked Beatrice about things she answered and they went on like that while Jazz and Maddie watched.

"Wow I haven't seen Dad like this in a while."Jazz said as she saw her father type several equations, something most people would think he was unable to do.

"Yes, I haven't seen him this excited since the day we fist opened the portal."Maddie remembered the strange place they saw, there were no ghosts so it didn't matter.

Jazz started looking at the equipment, out of curiosity, it was not ghosts, it was magic, she approached the cylinder containing the purple concentrated energy, she noticed her parents and Beatrice were now talking among themselves, she noticed the light flickering, she took a step closer and it seemed to glow brighter, in a flash of purple light the storing device exploded, everyone in the room was thrown backwards, when they came to be they noticed Jazz and gasped.

* * *

 **Jazz's P.O.V.**

Where am I?

Purple; light; explosion.

I see blurs in front of me, what were they?

Alien; dimension; mind.

What was this feeling?

Fear; apprehension; regret.

I can feel my body again, but it was strange, a tingling sensation, I could feel more than just her arms and legs, I felt her own skin, muscles, veins. The bones I had could be counted by her, I felt a twitch and now I could move.

I stood up and noticed now the people around me, and the apprehension came from them.

"Jazz, Jazz!"A voice I remembered faintly said.

I looked around and noticed my parents looking at me, they looked and felt worried.

"I…am alright?"I asked unsure.

I noticed the broken shards around, the machine was broken…

I pointed my hand out and watched as the shards and pieces of glass flew around and rebuilt the machine, now with no energy of any kind.

"Jazz how did you do that?"Beatrice, she is Beatrice…

"I…don't know."What is happening?

* * *

 **Fentonworks**

They all stared at Jazz, she had glowing purple eyes, she had just rebuilt the container and looked dazed, she had just activated the strange energy.

"Beatrice what happened?"Maddie asked the only one she knew that could explain what had happened.

Beatrice was silent for a moment but she then answered.

"She is a natural."She said vaguely.

"What do you mean, is it dangerous? We have no idea what that kind of energy does to a human."Maddie urged worried about her daughter.

"I believe this is not the first time she has encountered this, your daughter was able to rebuild the machine after it was destroyed, even an natural wizard can't do that, she must have this powers dormant."Beatrice said, she remembered what Maddie had said."Did your daughter ever come in contact with the portal when you reached the Parasitic Dimension?"Beatrice asked.

Maddie remembered the incident, years ago her daughter was in the lab, she and her husband were working on the portal when it surged, they passed out and when they woke up Jazz was there, she was crying, she said she was afraid, Maddie assured her everything would be fine, she told Beatrice about it and Jazz then said.

"I remember… now, it hit me, all that energy, it taught me things, it showed me things, and I wasn't ready…"She said a she looked around and remembered.

The art of the mind was their tool for ascension and their downfall, they were powerful but they became arrogant, they sought more power, they sought more always more, they fragmented their worlds and the last ones and their planets left their original universe, they travel the multi-verse, looking for more, more and more. The one that came to earth could do nothing, he saw what he was, he had enough, and he wanted only one thing now, peace. He chose her to be the herald, of the remains of his world and from the things he collected, but she was too young so she had to forget, so she did.

"It is confusing, but it all makes sense…"Jazz said as she looked at them.

The old king was dead, she was meant to become the one in control of his realm but…

"Freakshow stole the crown; he awakened a war machine that stripped dozens of worlds, he is powerful, but he still lacks knowledge… we can still win."She said before she fainted.

Her parents rushed to her aid as soon as that happened, Beatrice was in deep thought.

"I will check on her I will back in a minute."Beatrice flew across the room into the arms of Jazz; she had to know.

* * *

 **Thank you for the review Jewel moonstone, I was almost done with this chapter so I decided to post it already, I need to get more Easter eggs to put in the story.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Jazz looked around; she was in what looked like a room, basic and simple.

"What is going on?"She asked out loud.

"You fainted Jazz."Beatrice said behind her making her jump.

"Sam?"Jazz asked as she saw the older woman.

"No it's me Beatrice, do you remember what happened?"Beatrice asked Jazz.

Jazz looked around she tried to recall what happened and soon it hit her.

"The arts of the mind!"She said.

"Yes it seems your body has had a good time to get used to it, and the knowledge is in your mind, time here is different from outside, we have time to learn it."Beatrice said as she moved around the room.

"How can I access that knowledge?"Jazz asked.

"Your mind, the place we are at now, is very organized, so I would guess it is in the bookshelves."Beatrice said.

Jazz walked towards it and she browsed to books, she read the titles, they were in a language she shouldn't know but she knew, she then pick up the first book, the one on the most basic things.

"After you finish that book I will teach you how to open your own mind to practice, it is too complex to most wizards but you are capable of doing it, well let's begin then."Beatrice said as she sat on a chair. Jazz started reading the book and, Beatrice was also absorbing the knowledge, things would be interesting.

* * *

 **Fentonworks**

Beatrice after a few moments told the Fenton's that she would be helping Jazz to understand the knowledge she had and that it would take some time and not to worry. Jack took Jazz to her room and laid her in the bed; she was holding the book and looked asleep.

Jack and Maddie returned to the lab and were working, the things they learned from her would be useful, they returned to their research, turning the patterns into numbers and equations, they were the first being able to observe and manipulate a force capable of warping reality, they would gain many awards if people believed them.

"Maddie I think I just cracked anti gravity."Jack said as he looked at the equations he did.

"Really? Can you test it?"She asked; he just pulled a circular device and plugged a battery in it, the object floated slowly.

"Amazing, we usually use ectoplasm to negate mass, but this is far more efficient, and requires no ectoplasm, it doesn't even need the purple energy."Jack said as he looked over the results.

"Wait how is it working then?"Maddie asked.

"Using the energy I studied gravity and discovered a way to artificially generate it, if we can simulate other things with it we could discover a number of things."Jack said excited.

They looked at each other, they were less obsessed with ghosts now, and with this they could change the world and get their field of research recognized as real science.

They started the plans for several inventions and they soon lost themselves while learning all that they could. The world would never be the same.

* * *

 **Parasitic Dimension**

The ship rose from the floor, aboard it there were several soldiers all tied to Freakshow, the few different ships had weapons as well, bombs very powerful bombs and cannons, the shields they had were also incredibly powerful.

The pyramid had four cannons they shot plasma and could fire from orbit, Freakshow could slowly raze the planet if he wished, he would however prepare for his arrival in Amity Park, he was powerful, he couldn't be stopped and his army also carried powerful magical weapons, as well as the strange staffs that were in the ship's armory.

"This Pyramid ship will be our fortress in our conquest, we will attack in two days, keep searching the storage for other useful technologies."They had miles and miles of underground tunnels filled with several things, but they seemed to be locked with a password, and opening by force was not easy even for Freakshow, the first one they opened had the ships and the ring, he still didn't know what it did.

His army hailed him and started using the weapons they had to open the other doors, they didn't seem to do much damage, magic and technology came together to protect those doors.

"WHY DO YOU RESIST ME?"Freakshow yelled as he blasted the door, melting the place where he had blasted it but they still couldn't open it. His minions continued to fire, slowly destroying the door.

He went back to the throne room, it was empty now, all of his forces were working on the doors or fixing equipment, he took of his crown and looked at it, the purple crystals had a red shade to them, he gripped hard at the crown but he was unable to cause damage to it.

"Why do you deny me…"He said."Why do you deny me now that I AM YOUR MASTER?"He roared.

"You took what you wanted, the crown and the power, but you are not the heir."A voice said; it came from everywhere.

"Then who is? TELL ME!"He screamed in the empty throne room.

Silence was all he heard.

* * *

 **Fentonworks**

"It is amazing how quickly you are learning."Beatrice said as she taught Jazz how to enter her own mind.

"I always was a fast learner, but I never thought I would learn anything like this."Jazz said as she looked around, she understood what her power was, the word could be vaguely translated as 'Psionics' and she was at a very high level of it, but anyone could unlock that.

"Well I guess you can go on your own, if you need help you can ask me just talk to Sam."Beatrice said.

"Alright thank you for helping me; I hope my parents aren't worried about me, how long have I been gone?"Jazz had just spent about four days in her mind.

"Just a few hours, you will be dizzy when you wake up but don't worry you will be fine."Beatrice said a she cut the connection.

Jazz woke up, and she was dizzy for a moment like Beatrice had said, she looked around and felt the world around her, she restricted what she felt so she wouldn't be overwhelmed, she then stood up and noticed the book she had in her arms falling down.

"Can you take me back to the lab?"Beatrice asked, Jazz then got up and slowly made her way out, she was seeing the world around her in a different light, she understood what everything was, she was also versed in magic, she even learned a bit with Beatrice, she had great power, and she should be careful with it.

She opened the lab door after she made her way down, and found her parent's working, typical…

"I am back with Beatrice."She announced; she didn't expect her parents to jump and then runt at her warping her and Beatrice in a hug, she hugged them back when the shock passed, she noticed how worried they were, she could feel their minds, a thing she had been working on to avoid.

They swarmed her with questions but she just went down the stairs and put Beatrice in the table, she then took a look at the computer, she looked at the equations, wormhole…

"You would need a powerful superconductor to make one, stronger than the one you guys use on the ghost portal."She said as she looked at the equation.

"How did you know that?"Jack asked.

"I…well let's just say in did hear you guys talk about this kind of thing for years, it was deep down but I have knowledge of it as well."She said.

She could now access all the things she knew; her memory was practically photographic now.

She then walked up to the computer and tried to work something, she had an idea, and her parents looked at her working surprised she could do that.

After half an hour the equations were done, she had recreated the basis to a thing people thought would be impossible.

"Hyperdrive, it allow faster than light travel, it uses a dimension in which most of the laws of the universe doesn't apply."She said.

"You invented this?"Her mother asked.

"Oh, no it was in my memories, in the storage of the planet there is a ship that uses this method, from what I can remember they are parasites, and their technology is a poor made copy of an ancestral civilization, the planet the Old King went before he stopped traveling had a fleet, he was able to destroy it, his body was made to use absurd amounts of Psionic energy, he was able to tear apart a ship almost a kilometer wide."Jazz said; then she looked alarmed.

"If Freakshow get the ones he had captured we might not be able to fight him."She said.

"How powerful is the ship you are talking about?"Her father asked her.

"The pyramid ship has only four cannons, they are bigger than usual but they fire extremely powerful plasma bolts, he could bombard cities of the world from orbit, and the other ships, also have powerful weaponry."Jazz said, she went to another computer and started working in something.

"What is that?"Maddie asked as she looked at the equations her daughter was making.

"I am making a weapon, it might work, I know only about that storage hangar, there are thousands of them, I don't know why but we have to get a weapon capable of piercing that shield."She was making the weapon and her parents were amazed.

She was at it for hours; she then slumped back and said.

"We need a way to make it now."She said, her parents looked over the weapon, it used some of the things they learned about energy weapons but she made something else.

"What is this?"He mother asked.

"It is like a printer, except it builds mechanical things, we might be able to build one but it will take some time."Her daughter said.

"And the weapon?"Her father asked. She smiled.

"It is a plasma beam, it will pierce the shield if we aim it right, the armor in it is heavy, meant to survive reentry in the atmosphere, but we must not allow it to get too close to the city, the secondary explosion is too powerful."Jazz said.

"Hey guys, Sam and I were talking to the…what happened to your eyes?"Phantom asked as he phased down from the ceiling.

"What do you mean?"She asked; she then used her powers to bring a mirror from her room, surprising Phantom, and she looked at it and saw the bright purple eyes she had, it was more bright than Sam's, it wasn't just pigments it was psionic energy, she focused and her eyes became blue again.

"Things are going to change…"She said as she noticed the knowledge she had would be in the way of her dreams, she might be too busy to become a psychologist, she then disappeared in a flash o purple light, and went to her room, ten minutes later she felt the ghost energy, coming to her room.

"You gained powers from the portal then."He said.

She said nothing, she had her eyes closed, he let out a sigh and she felt a strange energy, it was a mix of magic and ghost energy. She opened her eyes and saw…

"Danny…"She was worried.

"No not the Danny you know, I am from another universe, where things went differently, when mom and dad turned the portal on it didn't work and I went in, I got hit with the energy from the ghosts and well, I became half ghost."He told her, she was the only one who knew now.

She was surprised, but she knew she should have notice sooner.

"I won't be able to do it…"She said.

"Do what?"He asked.

"Follow my dream."He knew what she was talking about.

"You might be able to, more likely than me at least."He said making her realize her Danny and this one would have given up their dreams to protect the city they live in, she looked up at him.

"Thank you, you gave me things to think about, Sam is looking for you she just arrived you better go."She said when she felt the wizard downstairs.

He left and she stood on her bed, she smiled thinking about the future. She might not be able to be a psychologist but she will still be able to help people.

* * *

 **Stargate, why have you forsaken me…other than the cartoon I haven't watched and is not cannon I have watched everything related to it, maybe the books in the future…oh no it's late I got class bye.**

 **24/03/2017 17:03**


	21. Chapter Twenty

Sam and Danny were awkwardly in the living room, Phantom was talking to Jazz, there was an accident with her and she seemed upset, at least that was what they knew, his parent's were building something in the lab, and he wasn't sure what to say now.

"So…how is it like?"He asked.

"How is what?"She asked.

"Magic, I mean does it feels like something?"He asked her.

"Well is like a pool, but you can control the water, I mean the water is very subtle, is like mist around you, it feels warm but that other energy is strange."She said looking up.

"What energy?"Danny asked.

"Your sister, she has energy from the Parasitic Dimension, it feels like it comes from her and is also very chaotic, and yet very organized."Sam said as she felt the strange energy.

"Wait she has that energy how?"He asked.

"She was exposed to it years ago, and like Sam her body slowly got used to it."Beatrice said, from the lab."Can you two come here we need help and it is important."She added.

They went down and found Danny's parents working on a machine.

"What do you guys need?"Sam asked helpfully.

"Can you get those materials and shape them in the way they are in the blueprint."Maddie asked; Danny went with his father to assemble some parts while Sam built them.

"So what is this?"Danny asked.

"A manufacturing device to make a plasma beam."His father said.

"A ectoplasm beam?"He asked.

"No, real plasma, to destroy a pyramid ship."His father said, once he noticed the confusion in his son's eyes and on Sam's as well he began telling what happened

"So Jazz has powers because of the ghost portal?"He asked.

"We will call it dimensional portal from now on, but yes that is what happened."Maddie said.

"The ghosts say that the plane will get here soon, they will get the agent without allowing him to activate the bomb."Sam said as she took a small break, she assembled several parts of the device already.

"That is good, let's hope things get less difficult after all this ends."Danny said.

After some time Phantom arrived to help them as well and in two hours it was done. Jazz appeared in the middle of the lab in a swirling purple vortex, and looked at the machine.

"Good, do we have the parts?"She asked.

He parents nodded, she started the machine and it began assembling the weapon, it was big, the size of a car almost.

"I can call for help to get it out of here."Phantom said, he is strong but that thing would be too heavy for him to lift.

"It will be done by tomorrow, I will see if I can come up with anything else."Jazz said as she started working on the computer.

Her parent's joined her as she worked, and they all worked for a few more hours, they would have worked more but Phantom, Danny and Sam made them go to bed.

* * *

 **Sam's house**

When Sam got home with Beatrice her parents were there asking where she was, she said she was out with a few friends, they didn't buy it, they said she wouldn't leave her room. They didn't know she was a wizard, she could escape like she wished, flying, making a portal, anything like that but she pretended to be upset so they wouldn't suspect anything.

"You should tell them."Beatrice said.

"Tell my parents I am a wizard and I am working with ghosts and a magic book, yeah if I say that they will try to get me in a madhouse."Sam said as she scoffed.

She made herself invisible and walked down, she heard her parents talking.

"I am worried, who would those friends be, I mean after she lost those two she has been more and more distant, and then one day she starts getting happier, I am worried."Her mother said, fearing drugs or something like that.

"She might have gotten back in contact with Tucker and the Fenton; I mean Tucker was here to do an assignment the other day."Her husband said.

"The doctor was very blunt with us, remember, she told us the way we treated her alienated her away from us, we should have not acted the way we did."Her mother said; Sam could see her tearing up.

"We made mistakes, but we can't just stop talking to her because we think things will get worse, we have to talk to her."Her husband said.

Sam was surprised, who was this doctor they talked about.

"We will go there now; if we leave this for later we will get cold feet."Her mother said.

Sam walked back to her room and waited for them to knock on the door, when her parents saw her they looked worried.

"Hello Samantha, we need to talk."Her mother said.

"We haven't been the best parents; we tried to force you to be someone you weren't, when you were still happy we wanted you to part ways with your friends; when you lost them we were happy and that drove you away…"Her father said.

"We noticed how distant you were and it took us a long time to notice but it was our fault, we sought a psychologist to help us, our trip was for us to see him, he helped us to see what we did wrong, and we want to fix it."Her mother completed.

She didn't know what to say, she always felt the distance between her parents and herself, but they were trying to change now, she had a response. She hugged them, and they started to talk, she would tell them eventually but for now she would enjoy the moment.

'Beautiful' Beatrice thought to herself.

* * *

 **G.I.W. Plane**

"I will be arriving in a few hours, I have the drones with me, don't worry the mission will be complete."Agent I said into the speaker.

"That is good to hear, we will be waiting."Answered the agent.

"How is the portal doing?"Agent I asked.

"We are still trying to dig it up, it is very deep."One of the agents said, the ghosts had removed the portal a long time ago but he didn't know that.

"Alright, do you have enough ammo to hold your position?"Agent I asked.

"Yes, we burned through most of the ghosts so they don't have enough forces to take us."The agent answered smiling; little did he know he was being watched by the ghosts.

"Alright, I believe I will be getting there in around six hours."Agent I said.

He smiled once again.

* * *

 **Amity Park**

Vlad returned with his apprentices to the city, the portal was opened in an alley by Vanessa, the first thing they noticed was the energy from the Parasitic Dimension coming from a building, they immediately went there, it was the middle of the night the sign was turned off because they needed the energy to the machine.

"Get ready, he might be in there."Vlad told his apprentices, they tried to unlock the door but it wasn't locked, when they walked in they could hear a buzzing sound from the roof, they tried to go there but they couldn't find a way.

"What are you guys doing here?"Phantom appeared suddenly making them jump; the energy in the place hid him.

"We can feel the energy coming from here, we came to check it."Vlad said making Danny immediately understand what he meant.

"Oh a container with it exploded here, it must be that."Phantom said.

"What is going on upstairs?"Vanessa asked making Phantom be quiet thinking on a way to explain it.

"We are arming the ops center with a plasma beam to destroy an alien pyramid spaceship."Phantom said after he couldn't get any other ideas.

"…what?"Tim said.

"Everything alright down there Phantom?"Jack asked from upstairs making Vlad go stiff.

"Yeah it is just a few wizards asking questions, you guys can finish there without me?"Phantom asked knowing Vlad didn't want to talk to Jack.

"We can manage don't worry."Jack said.

"Well let's go."Phantom said.

Vlad followed Phantom he wanted to know how things were going.

"Why are they arming this 'ops center' with an ectoplasmic beam?"Vlad asked.

"It is a normal plasma beam actually."Phantom said as he began to explain what was happening.

* * *

 **G.I.W. Camp**

When they arrived to the base they were informed they were expecting the plane to arrive soon, which was good news.

"So how are you guys controlling them?"Phantom asked.

"That would be my doing; my powers allow me to do that."The ghost writer said as he wrote in a book making Phantom flinch.

"So things are doing we-"Vlad began to say but was interrupted by an alarm.

"We are detecting a portal opening over the city, it is very big."One of the agents said, not noticing the others in the room.

"Is it the ghosts?"The commander said.

"We don't know; we never saw anything like this."The man said.

"He is here…"Phantom said as he looked at the purple portal, from which a pyramid was slowly exiting.

"Base I am detecting a portal what is it?"Agent I broadcasted as he was close.

"We don't know it is huge."The commander said.

"I will activate the drones and the bomb, I will be there soon."He cut the feed before they could tell him to stop.

* * *

 **The skies above the city**

Freakshow was smiling as he looked at the city, he was floating his ship over it, and the shield would keep even ghosts away. Excellent, he ordered the ship to float higher so he could bombard the place.

"Sir we are detecting a vehicle approaching, several smaller ones are following it."One of the creatures said.

"Then send the fighters we have."Freakshow said.

"But we only have two, and they don't have any shields."The creature questioned.

"Send them!"Freakshow ordered, he nodded and sent the order.

The drones Agent I had sent were small around one meter long and circular, they had two ectoplasm weapons on the top and bottom, there were around forty of them the two ships left the bigger one and immediately fired upon the drones with yellow plasma bolts, drones weapons left burn marks in the hull when they hit but when they were hit they exploded like green fireworks.

After several minutes one of the fighters fell down into the city and the other was heavily damaged but it had destroyed the drones, before the pilot could return however a beam destroyed the cockpit, the G.I.W plane got ready to launch the bomb, the cargo bay opened and the bomb was lowered, the plane flew up and after it dropped the active bomb it flew back to escape the explosion.

From the city they could see the battle, the pyramid high in the sky and then bright green light, the explosion washed over and the shockwaves destroyed the windows in the surface and shook the buildings, after some time the light fade away, and the small dot that was the pyramid was there.

"The shields were drained by three percent master."One of the creatures informed Freakshow, and we can now broadcast the message."

Freakshow smiled, and when the broadcast began he proclaimed.

"I am Freakshow, I am the master of the Parasite Dimension and the commander of the forces for hundreds of universe, and I am now the master of this world, your attempt of fight me so far was pathetic, all the governments of the world will surrender immediately."He said, his pace appearing in every TV station in the planet, everyone could see the bomb didn't work, they knew what they had couldn't do much better, the military had already started moving, fighter planes were going towards the ship, the new, the old the prototypes, the world would be going all in, and Freakshow smiled for he knew he could win.

After several minutes they could trace the fighters going towards them, their canons could hit them from far away easily, the pilots saw the huge plasma bolts heading towards them and then they saw no more.

* * *

 **To those who watched the 1994 Stargate the ship in the sky is like Ra's ship, and it is more than capable to taking over a planet like Earth, and as we saw in the series the shield can easily tank nukes that had gigatons of power in them, to give a scale Hiroshima was a 15 kiloton bomb if I remember it correctly.**

 **I am already writing the next chapter, I might release it tomorrow, sudden inspiration is sudden.**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

The Fentons and Sam were looking at the screen they had felt the explosion, they knew how strong the detonation was, and they knew how powerful the guns of the ship were. They were mounting the cannon in a mobile turret, it could aim very well.

Two more portals opened up suddenly, two smaller ships appeared, they then flew toward opposite directions, white beams of light left the pyramid and on the city groups of creatures armed with several kinds of weapons were present, they started the attack, they were showing what they were capable of, when they were done who knows what they would do.

"The beam is almost done; Sam tell Phantom and the others to attack the ground forces, we will try to bring town the ship."Danny said.

"We can't do that, if it falls on the city everyone will die."Jazz said.

"Then what will we do."Danny said.

"We will contain the ground forces while you breach the ship."Jack said.

"Jack they are-"Maddie tried to protest.

"They are children yes, but they are the ones that can defeat him, I propose Sam, Danny, Phantom and Jazz go in the ship after we bring down the shields, after we do that we will deal with the ground forces."Jack said, Maddie tried to propose something else but she couldn't, she let out a sigh and started the transformation, the ops center became a plane with that and they were off.

* * *

 **G.I.W. Camp**

Phantom had told the ghosts to attack the ground forces; the agents were knocked out, and so was Agent I when he landed, when he saw the ops center he flew inside.

"Do you guys have a plan?"He asked, as he was filled in he said he would be right back, when he got back he was bringing Vlad with him, and told them he would be useful.

"Vlad?"Jack asked.

"…hi…"He said.

"What are you doing here?"Maddie asked confused.

"He is a wizard; he will help us board the ship."Phantom explained.

"You didn't hear the message I left you a few days ago?"Vlad asked saw he saw the distrust in their eyes.

"What message?"Jack asked.

Over the last week none of them had looked through the messages on their phone.

"…mom dad I am okay, listen go to the bunker under the house, yes the one grandpa built, you will be safe in it…I can't go but…I am safe where I am…"Sam was using her phone to talk to her parents in the corner of the ops center, she let out a sigh and said."I will be right back."And with that she was gone.

* * *

 **Sam's House**

"Sam, Sam!"Her mother screamed into her phone, she and her husband were the only ones out of the bunker, they were waiting for Sam.

"Get inside the bunker."Sam said as she appeared in a flash of light purple light, making her parents jump.

"What…how…?"Her mother asked.

"I will explain later but right now I have to help people to stop all of this."Sam said as she pushed her parents into the bunker.

"What?"They asked at the same time, Sam had to act fast.

"I will be right back, "She teleported back into the plane, picked up Beatrice up and teleported back.

"Beatrice, my parents, mom, dad, Beatrice, she is a magic book that thought me Magic, I can't explain anything right now so she will explain it for me."She said as she used her magic to close the bunker, and then she handed the book to her mother and teleported out.

After a few minutes of silence Beatrice said.

"Hello."Making Sam's mother jump, she then let out a sigh; this will be an awkward conversation.

* * *

 **Amity Park**

In the streets of the city Tucker, Valerie and their families were running, Tucker had a gun given to him by Valerie and they were fighting their way out of the city.

"Let's go we have to go!"Valerie said.

When they were fired upon again they hid behind a wall, Tucker then pulled out his phone and started dialing Sam's number.

"It's not time for this Tucker."Valerie said a she shot the creatures.

"I am calling Sam; she might be able to help us."He said as he waited.

After some time Valerie had ran out of ammo and Tucker handed her his weapon, the creatures were closing in, and their parents were frozen in fear and confusion.

"Sam we need help, we are surrounded…we are close to that bookstore that had gothic poetry…we also have our parents with us."He started talking to her.

A few minutes before Valerie ran out of ammo again a flash of purple appeared in the middle of the street, the creatures attacked Sam but she was able to block their attack and with a wave of her hand she threw them all back, she looked around and went toward Valerie and Tucker.

"Sam, what is going on?"Valerie asked making Sam stop for a moment.

"Beatrice will explain wait a minute."She said as she teleported them towards her parents Bunker where she found her mother and father in the corner as far away from Beatrice as they could.

"Valerie we are going to board the ship to deactivate it do you want to come with us?"Sam asked; she knew Valerie could handle herself.

Valerie nodded and pulled her uniform from her bag, she hadn't had time to put it on yet, and with that the two of them teleported towards the Fentons armory and then towards the plane.

* * *

 **Ops Center**

Vlad was silent; he had told his apprentices to help the ghosts on the ground.

"So when do you think she will get back?"He asked.

"Well her parent's doesn't know so that might take a while."Danny said.

"She came back for Beatrice for some reason…"Phantom said as he tried to understand why she did that.

She appeared alongside Valerie, who was wearing her suit and carrying a lot of guns.

"Oh, she got help for us then."Phantom said as he noticed she had arrived.

"Let's go everyone is here."Sam said as she sat down.

Maddie then started the engine and they took off towards the pyramid.

* * *

 **Above the city**

The ops center was flying fast towards the pyramid, faster than conventional jets would, they started to charge the beam and soon Jack yelled.

"Ready to fire."

"Fire until we can take down the shield."Jazz said; she knew how the thing could do.

The bright green beam was powered by ectoplasm energy generators and the super heated beam of plasma hit the yellow force field, and slowly the shield was pierced.

"Everyone come closer, the shield fail's I will transport us inside."Jazz said as she flared with purple energy, she felt Freakshow.

The pyramid shot at them and they were able to dodge, after two minutes the shield was down, and in a flash of the dark purple energy a rift transported the teens to the ship.

* * *

 **On the ground**

Tim and Vanessa are fighting the creatures and their weapons, a bolt of energy impacted their shields occasionally but it was no danger, they were protecting the civilians that were hiding inside the building, there were several creatures around carrying several weapons, from swords to staffs that shot energy bolts, when they finished the last of the creatures they asked if everyone was alright, they were too shocked to act, Tim and Vanessa were wearing masks to protect their identity.

"What is going on?"Asked one of the civilians.

"A madman is trying to take over the world, we already have people working on stop them, stay safe there are others needing us."Tim said a she and Vanessa teleported away.

The Ops Center had landed in the middle of the city, the creatures had surrounded it, the door opened revealing a dark interior, the creatures slowly approached and were mowed down by the rapid fire of what could be considered a minigun, Jack Fenton stepped out of the vehicle with the gun, only someone his size could carry it, he checked the energy core, he had barely spent the energy it had, this would be interesting.

Maddie had what resembled a sniper rifle, she then walked forward, and she and her husband walked forward, they were going to save their city.

Pandora was fighting the creatures; they were smaller than her but had weapons that could harm them, magical weapons, and energy weapons as well. Whit a swing of her spear she threw a dozen of the creatures in a wall, they cracked the wall as they impacted, she was looking for humans, as the ghosts had the objective of finding them and take them to the camp, she looked around to see if there were humans hiding, she found none for now, she heard a yell in the distance and ran towards it.

Lancer was hiding, he and the students he was able to find were hiding, he was carrying one of the staff weapons he had found on the street, it's former owner was hanging from a window, he had already hit four of the creatures, which was very difficult since the weapon was very difficult to aim.

"Children we will go quietly towards the edge of the city, remain quiet."He said, the children obeyed for one.

In a trailer a girl was looking at herself in the mirror, she had no makeup on, the makeup that made her look human; she could hear the fighting in the city, the city…

"Ember we have to…"Her agent barged in.

"Hi, I am just thinking what I should do."She said; he didn't know about her being a ghost, no one did, she remembered when she took over the city, and after some time she noticed how fake it was, and she left, after creating a fake identity.

"Why is your skin blue?"He manager asked.

"I am a ghost…"She said as she looked at herself.

"Oh no they killed you."Her manager yelled alarmed making her laugh.

"No I have been dead for a long time, I always wanted to be a rock star, I am one now, and now, the city I began my career is being attacked."She said she mulled over what she was doing; her manager then said.

"What do you want to do?"He was confused.

"I want to save the city, I…did bad things here before…"She said.

"Then do it, you are a rock star that is what you do you act."He said, she was a ghost but she was still the same girl he had met after she left this city.

"Thank you Erick, I will be back, go somewhere safe."She smiled and hugged him, she then walked towards a metal box, she unlocked it and brought up her old guitar, she would paint this city red; she removed her black wig and her blue flames came back, she looked at Erick and nodded, he smiled and left for a safe place, she left the trailer ready to help the city.

* * *

 **In the Bunker**

Tucker was the one holding Beatrice while she explained everything, he had heard of her but he hadn't met her yet.

"Oh can you guys be more mature, you are afraid of a book of all things."Ida said as she approached the boy, she wanted to know what was happening.

Tuckers parents and Valerie's dad were listening the story and occasionally asked questions.

"How did you become involved in this Tucker?"His mother asked.

"Valerie asked my help in finding what invaded Axion Labs, I helped her and she discovered it was the ghost of one of the security dogs looking for his toy."Tucker said.

Damon nodded, he remembered the dogs, he was sad they were disposed of.

"What happens now?"Sam father asked.

"We wait, they are working on a way to defeat Freakshow, they have it."

They went silent, worried about the children that were working on saving them all.

* * *

 **Well things are set up, I will begin writing the next chapter right now, and I might get it ready today. I can't believe I am finishing this story, I thought I would give up in the middle, I am glad I didn't.**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

When they arrived Phantom was the first one to say anything.

"Whoever built this thing had a lot of money."He said as he looked at the golden walls full of Egyptian hieroglyphs.

Jazz nodded and then motioned for them to follow her the group was slowly moving forward, Jazz knew the layout of the vessel, as they walked she stopped and said.

"They opened a portal; they must be bringing more forces."She said.

"Yes I felt it too, let's go; if we stay still they will be able to find us very easily."She said.

After several minutes they were found by the creatures, they fought and won rather easily, after the battle Valerie walked towards the corpses and grabbed a sword.

"Why are they carrying things like this?"She asked.

Vlad used his magic to analyze it.

"Their weapons are mostly magic, that sword for example is far more than a normal sword, it however will only obey one master."He waved his hand and Valerie shivered."Now you are the new master."He said.

"Oh, thanks."She said, Phantom then grabbed another sword and so did the others and they immediately asked to have the same thing, Vlad let out a laugh and did it, having backup would be useful.

"How many of you know how to use them?"He asked.

Valerie, Danny and Phantom lifted their hands.

"Alright everyone else try not to remove your own limbs."He said, he then picked up a sword for himself and strapped it into his waist.

They moved forward, Phantom was holding his sword; he was going to save his energy.

When they reached another room, they found a different creature, it was huge, and it had armor around it, Valerie was the first to open fire, the guns did very little, and it charged, they ran away and started attacking again, Vlad and Sam used spells to attack it, and they weren't very successful.

"This thing is resistant to magic and physical damage, use the swords."Vlad said as he noticed the spells in the sword might be able to pierce the armor.

Phantom and Vlad charged; making two deep cuts on the creatures arms, Valerie and Danny charged next as the creature focused on Phantom and Vlad.

After some time they were able to take down the creature, it's red blood as on the floor and on their swords.

"That is not sapient don't worry, Freakshow knows we are here so I can't bring us to the bridge."Jazz said, she put her hand on the wall and opened the door the creature was guarding.

The door opened and they entered the room, she told them to go to the small ring on the floor, when they all were inside Jazz activated the platform, several rings surrounded them and taking them to the next floor, it would be faster this way.

"Freakshow deactivated the one in the bridge; we will have to go on foot now."Jazz said she walked towards a door and opened it; four creatures were there, she blasted them with a wave of energy and the creatures hit the wall and fell down.

"Jazz can you fight him if needed?"Phantom asked as he noticed they would have to fight him, she immediately said.

"I have more power than him when it comes to psionics, but he has magic so he has an advantage, and he has the gem, I can stall him but you must find a way to defeat him."She said.

Phantom was worried, he had defeated Freakshow before, but things were different.

As they walked towards the bridge they all began to think in how they would bring down Freakshow.

* * *

 **On the surface**

Lancer was hiding behind a car, well half of a car, most of it was burnt and melting due to the creatures firing at him, he stick his staff up and shot hoping to hit one of the creatures, he did managed to hit one or two but there were too many, his students had ran, he was alone there, he told them to run to the edge of the city, he would help give them time.

After some time he heard flames and things stopped, the fire stopped, he looked up and saw a blue girl with blue flaming hair, the creatures were on fire.

"Hello there are you ok…Lancer?"She said as she turned towards him.

He recognized that voice, he heard it before.

"Ember?"He said, was it possible how?

"You are still living here?"She asked.

Before he answered he shot a creature behind her, she looked back and thanked him.

"You remember me."She said, most people didn't remember her.

"But you died…"He said as he looked at her.

"Oh yes I did."She said as she looked at her old friend, the old nerd that was the only one she had as a friend.

"Ember, is that you?"A voice came from behind him; he turned around to see a huge woman in Greek armor welding a spear.

"Pandora, what are you doing here?"Ember asked.

"I am looking the teacher that the children said was giving them time to escape."She said and she saw the man with the staff.

"That is me."He said.

"There is a camp away from here; your students are waiting for you."Pandora said pointing towards the street.

"We will talk later then Lancer, Pandora can you tell me what is happening right now?"Ember said as she walked towards the other ghost, Lancer remembered he had to protect the children so he nodded and thanked them and ran down the street, he saw other ghosts protecting the area, he ran and ran until he found the children waiting close to a ghost.

"You must be the Lancer they spoke of."Frostbite said.

Lancer arrived; his students looked relieved seeing him again.

"Do you have a safe place for the children?"He asked.

"Yes, the transport will arrive soon."Frostbite said.

Lancer looked at his students and at the yeti and then to the staff.

"I want to help, I live in this city as well, and I will help."He said confident, Frostbite was surprised and then laughed and pointed towards a group of medieval looking ghosts.

"Go with them, they will be leaving soon, they must have some armor for you as well."Frostbite said.

The students protested but Lancer assured them he would be fine, after several minutes he was wearing a greenish armor and had a sword along his staff, he had never felt so alive.

Tim and Vanessa were holding up well, there were almost fifty of the creatures around them, Tim had a shield holding up and she was throwing spells left and right, she then had enough and cast a explosion spell above them, Tim's shield could take it, the street they were on was covered in flames and the shield flickered, but the creatures were killed.

They looked around and moved on, they had a job to do, they heard a growl from behind and saw a creature in the middle of the transport rings, it was huge and armored, before Vanessa could do anything Tim lifted a sword from one of the bodies and threw it at the creature at an incredible speed, it pierced it's head and it fell down, he hummed and lifted more swords.

"Show off."Vanessa said as she turned and continued walking on her way. He smiled.

They felt powerful magical signatures and looked down the street, a group o hooded figures had appeared.

"You are the apprentices, where is Plasmius."One of them asked. Tim pointed up, they looked at the pyramid.

"How are we going to cover this up now?"One of them said.

"You cannot, it is impossible, the whole world know about this."Tim said; he had a friend overseas that saw the message so he assumed it was a worldwide broadcast.

"You can show you will not try to take over the world by helping here and then hiding, that is what we are doing, "Vanessa said, the cat was out of the bag now.

The wizards were not happy about that, but they let out a sigh and flew out to protect the city, four of them flew up to the pyramid.

"Why didn't you tell them not to go there?"Asked Vanessa.

"They wouldn't hear us; they are going to learn the hard way."Tim said nonchalantly.

"You are too cold when you are serious."She said.

Maddie was shooting the creatures with her sniper rifle, it was far more powerful than the normal weapon they used, it used an artificial core to power itself, it had just burned through the armor of one of the tall beasts.

Jack slowly destroyed the creature and the armor with his own ecto core powered minigun, they were mowing down the creatures they found and had a group of forty following them, they were going towards the camp, and rescuing everyone they found.

"Stop right there!"A police officer yelled as he pointed a gun at them, his hands shaking.

The police officer was in shock, it was obvious, and his gun had no ammo Jack set his gun down and walked towards the man to calm him down, Maddie told the people following them to hide and she watched to see if they had been followed, after some time they saw a ghost flying towards them.

"What are you doing here; you have to go to the evacuation site."The knight said.

"Where is it?"Maddie asked.

The ghost pointed down the street.

After Jack calmed the officer down they all went towards the evacuation point, while they always tensed looking at the ghosts they were capable of not shooting them. After talking to a ghost called Dora they were placed in a group meant to rescue the civilians, they accepted.

"She looks very young."Maddie said as she looked over her shoulder.

"Yes, she does."Her husband said.

They were going back into the fight, more enemy forces were arriving, the portal in the pyramid was supplying the ground forces, they had an entire planet worth of soldiers.

Inside the bunker they could hear the creatures trying to open it, the adults had guns with them, they were pointing them at the door, and they began to hear the pounds from the other side, the creatures were trying to bring it down.

"Get ready to light them up."Ida said holding a small revolver.

They were all worried, the only one calm was Tucker, he was talking to Beatrice.

"Don't worry it will take some time for them to get in here."Beatrice said; she had seen how thick the door was.

As soon as she said that the door bended a little, and then again as if something was punching it.

"You had to say that didn't you?"He said.

The door was holding for now, but after a few moments the pounding stopped. Blasts of energy could be heard impacting on the door; Tucker wondered why they had left.

In the center of the city Tim and Vanessa were engaging the enemy, and thanks to the other two wizards there it was working, their forces were backing up towards the center, most of the giants at least.

The elder wizards were blasting every creature they saw with powerful attack spells. However the one of that was flying above them all bringing death from above was shot, not by a small staff but from a twin gun from two great ships, smaller than the pyramid but still very powerful, he was thrown down, the other wizard attacked the ship but it's shield protected it.

"Vanessa hit it with all you got."Tim said.

She did as he asked, the shield was being slowly drained by the wizards attack and then Tim disappeared, after a minute one of the ships stopped firing and flew over the other and transported something with a beam of blue light, the other ship also stopped firing, the two ships landed and from the second one Tim left, a trail of blood behind him and several dead creatures as well.

"Show off."Vanessa said.

* * *

… **Wow I am writing fast…**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Freakshow is viewing the situation, he was sustaining heavy losses, attacking a city with ghost hunters was a bad idea, they have energy weapons, and now several wizards showed up, at to top it all off there are aircrafts closing in, they are able to dodge the plasma bolts from his ship, and on the edge of the city several tanks and armed forces where gathering, soon his invasion force would simply teleport in front of a firing squad, he had to do something.

In the center of the city, near the two diamond shaped ships a large concrete ring was formed, several magical symbols carved themselves into it and the rift was formed, more creatures started marching out of it. They had used all the staff weapons to all they had was the swords they had made.

Tim and Vanessa had cleared one of the ships from the dead bodies, and Maddie and Jack had arrived there and were figuring out how to make it fly, when they saw the portal opening they tried to figure out how to make the ship fire its weapons, the explosion in the middle of the group of soldiers was a sign they had done it.

The ship the Fentons had turned on flew up and started firing at the portal, it had a shield protecting it and the troops close to it, the creatures gathered close to it and then strange creatures made of crystal stepped out, they pointed staffs at the ship and fired beams that hit the ship's shield the shield was taking heavy damage from the several beams, The two ships flew away, they couldn't take the portal down.

* * *

 **Pyramid**

Jazz was trying to open a door but it refused to do so.

"It is cut off."She said.

"What do you mean?"Asked Valerie.

"The door isn't being powered, so I can't tell it to open."Jazz said.

Valerie then let out a hum and told Jazz to step back, she pointed her gun to the door and shot it, the door absorbed the heat.

"Guys you do remember I am a ghost right?"Phantom said as he walked towards the door and stuck his hand into it. He then made the door intangible and told them to go through.

Besides a few creatures with swords everything was alright, they then reached a big room; it looked like a bridge but had several luxury items and also a lot of the creatures, in ten minutes everyone was panting.

"You are very annoying you know?"Freakshow said as he stepped out of the shadows.

They all pointed they weapons and charged their powers and blasted him with all they had, he held up.

"While you outmatch me either in magic or in the purple energy I have infinite power with me, I cannot be defeated."He said as he charged his own attack; a huge fire ball was launched and everyone scattered to escape it, and with that their battle began.

Danny and Valerie were shooting at him while they ran, Vlad, Sam and Jazz were attacking him as they also dodged the incoming attacks, and Phantom was charging in close range, he could make him go on defensive while they tried to formulate another strategy.

Freakshow jumped back and focused magic in his hand, he focused and let out several beams of light, they created several creatures made of light.

"Light elementals."Vlad said as he saw them, they used a lot of energy but were difficult to destroy.

Phantom was seeing that on first hand, he sliced the creature and that did very little, limbs that were cut off were reattached and the creatures still charged.

Sam focused dark energy in her hands and she basted the light elementals, the dark energy absorbed the light and neutralized them.

"What? How?"Freakshow said as he saw his creations being easily dispatched.

He was distracted long enough for Phantom to move at him and swing his sword; he cut half of his head, the piece of stone that used to be his head fell down, he stepped back and his head was slowly restored; they noticed he was breathing heavily now.

Phantom tried to cut him again but was tossed against a wall, Jazz yelled and charged towards Freakshow with her sword, she had no experience using it but she used her powers to balance herself as she attacked; she missed the first few hits but was able to cut his hand before she had to retreat. The fight was just begining.

* * *

 **On the city**

The army had arrived, they saw the ships flying over them and pointed their weapons at them, the ships just flew away, the soldier continued, and they had a few tanks as they charged.

Blasts made them go towards a building, inside they notice a group of the creatures hiding inside as bolts blasted them, they saw green glowing people in armor attacking the creatures and were ready to attack but they saw a man carrying a staff with them, he saw them and smiled.

"It's about time you got here."Lancer said; he was bleeding from some cuts and had parts of his armor partially melted by the bolts, the armor didn't conduct the heat for him so it didn't harm him.

"Who are you civilian and who are they?"Asked one of the soldiers.

"My name is Lancer I am a teacher, and those are ghosts."He said; the soldiers didn't expect that, they would ask if he was crazy but one of them phased to the basement to take the people hiding in the building.

A few minutes later the army was working with the ghosts to rescue the people in the area, Lancer was already far away going to the rich area of the town, he noticed a unusual concentration of creatures going inside one of the houses, after fifteen minutes of dealing with the creatures with the squad he was part of they reached a partially melted door.

"Anyone in there?"Lancer yelled.

"Mr. Lancer?"He heard Tucker Foley .

"Hang on we will get you out of there so you can be moved to a safer location."Lancer said; one of the ghosts made the door intangible and the teen, book and the five adults left the shelter.

"Mr. Lancer what are you doing here who are those…"Mrs. Manson trailed of as she saw the ghosts.

"They are ghosts; I joined them to convince people to go to the safe zone outside the city, things are going better now they have a human with them."Lancer said as he guided them up.

He then notices the lack of teenagers.

"Where are Sam and Valerie?"He asked.

They didn't know how to respond.

"They are fighting."Tucker said making Lancer become worried.

"But they are only teens this is dangerous."Lancer exclaimed.

"Well Sam is more capable than you know and Val is also very capable, she actually rescued my family and kept us safe."Tucker said; his parents and her father nodded.

"I will try to find them, don't worry."Lancer said as he guided them towards the evacuation area.

Ember and Pandora were talking as they fought the creatures and rescued the civilians.

"So you are happy now?"Asked Pandora.

"Yes I always wanted to be a star now I am, but I regret what I did here."Ember said as she burned more of the creatures.

"I see, we discussed if we should bring you back, many were afraid you were going to take over the planet."Pandora said as she sends lightning towards another cluster of creatures.

"I will be here for a while, besides I found an old friend."She said as she smiled.

"Really how old?"Asked Pandora.

"I met him while I was alive, he was my best friend, he was the one you saw me rescuing."Said Ember.

Pandora smiled, ghosts wound up losing all their old friends as time went on, ghosts that keep in contact with them usually are saner; she could remember her own friends long go.

"I am happy for you Amber; he seems to be a good person."She remembered how the children were worried about him.

"He is."Ember smiled.

Wizards were purging the creatures as they flew over the city, their progress was brought to a stop when the crystal beings appeared, they used spells as well, every one of them was as capable as a medium level wizard and there were dozens of them. One of the wizards was brought down and before the final blow was dealt the crystal being was shattered by a powerful ectoplasm shot, Maddie was shooting them from far away and Jack charged shooting them.

"You are the hunters Vlad mentioned."The wizard said as he got up.

"Yes we are, by the way are you steering people to the safe zone?"Asked Maddie as she got close to him.

"What safe zone?"The wizard asked.

Maddie then informed him what they were doing; the wizard said he would tell it to the others. Jack and Maddie had left the ships and came back for the ops center, they would take it to the safe zone and it would stay there to protect the people.

When they reached the ops center they found a group of civilians inside, they had left it open.

"This is our shelter go away."One of them said a she pointed a knife at them.

"This is our ship and we are taking it."Maddie said as she walked forward; the man tried to stab her but she simply grabbed his arm and threw him on one of the walls.

She went towards the pilot seat, they were the only ones with the keys so only they could pilot, Jack was holding the guy down, and the others wouldn't try to go against a tall guy with a huge gun so they stood quiet until they arrived.

"Alright this is the safe zone you can get out now."Maddie said; she didn't want people messing around the ops center.

* * *

 **Pyramid**

They were tiring Freakshow, he was spending more energy than he could store in himself from the gem. Limbs of stone littered the floor as they were slowly exhausting him, however they had been hurt as well, Valerie and Danny were unconscious after getting throw at a wall Vlad was heavily injured but keep on going, they had to do something and soon.

"I will use the last of my energy to break his defenses, you three must act as soon as it is done."He said.

Jazz, Sam and Phantom were hurt as well and also very tired, they didn't have infinite energy at their disposal, the three nodded as they saw Freakshow reform again and attack tem, he missed as he couldn't aim without eyes.

Vlad focused all the energy he had in one last attack, runic structures appeared above Freakshow, he was able to regenerate his eyes long enough to look up and began a swear but was interrupted by an explosion.

All that remained was his legs, his upper body was almost completely destroyed and the gem was exposed in a slim pillar of stone, the last thing Vlad saw was Phantom grabbing Jazz and Sam and they disappeared, he felt his presence and theirs moving towards Freakshow and there he felt them sink into it.

"Good luck children."He said before he kneeled down and darkness flooded his vision.

* * *

 **Inside the Gem**

The three of them found themselves in a circus tent; they could feel purple energy around them.

"He won't be able to kick us out, we can go now."Jazz said; making Sam and Phantom realize they were being protected by her.

"What do we do then?"Sam asked; the last time they had Beatrice to guide them.

"I think we have to find a link too."Phantom said as he looked around looking for an exit, he noticed an opening ant they walked towards it.

 **06/04/2017**

 **I might finish this story on the weekend, I had fun writing it, I am already writing the next chapter and I will try to upload it tomorrow.**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

They were walking in a hallway covered in dark cloth; they could feel the stone under cloth.

"This place is far more confusing than Beatrice."Phantom said.

"She told me a human mind is far more chaotic than her own."Jazz said; Sam nodded she had heard the same.

They entered a huge hall; its floor was made of dirt, like a circus in the middle of nowhere. They saw the place was empty, they entered and looked around, they then heard a small sniffle and saw a small child in the seats, a familiar child.

"Is that…"Phantom asked.

"Yes."Jazz said.

They saw looked at the child and soon around them people appeared along sounds, they were in the middle of a circus spectacle.

They watched as ghosts performed several feats to the amazement of the people watching but they noticed the child was alone, the people around them vanished and they could hear a man and a women arguing but the child was in the same place crying.

"That is tough."Phantom said.

"We must have come upon a memory."Sam said.

Before they could do anything else they noticed the young boy stopped crying and he wasn't a little boy anymore, he was young and he was looking at his parent's, they were sprawled on the floor, there were cages around them, the cages were broken all that remained was their scepter, the blood red gem on it showed Freakshow's face, with tears and he approached the scepter and grabbed it and vanished.

"Look there is a door there."Sam said as she noticed a wooden door, it looked like a train door."They entered it and they felt as if they were in a moving train, they looked out the window and the outside would repeat itself after some time.

"This is his train."Phantom said as he remembered the ordeal.

"I can feel something ahead."Jazz said as she pointed forward.

They walked towards the door and opened it, they saw a ghost in there, it didn't seem to notice them as it was looking at something else, another Freakshow was using his staff to control her.

They walked by the two as they proceeded, they opened the other door and reached another train cart, inside they found him again but he had piles of money, jewels and gold around him.

"I can't believe they never did anything like this."Freakshow said as he looked to the ceiling.

The ghost besides him was silent.

"They used to fight so much; it would have been so easy to get money with the ghosts."He lamented, a faint image of his parents appeared around him as he looked at them sadly, and a tear ran down his cheek, the image of his parents was foggy and it was difficult to see the details in their faces.

"Why? Why does this happens every year like this, why do I still care about them?"He asked himself as he slowly disappeared.

The three were shocked but they keep on moving.

On the next cart the place was full of cracks, it looked like there was a fight in there, Freakshow fell down from nowhere and soon two man appeared, they couldn't see their faces but they could see a evil smile in their faces.

"You should just give us the money you freak."Said one of them.

Freakshow tried to reach for his scepter, but he was kicked in the gut by the second man.

He pointed towards the wardrobe and one of them went towards it, he struggled with the door making his friend ask why he was taking so long but by doing that he allowed Freakshow to jump towards the scepter and yell.

"Kill them!"As he yelled ghosts appeared around him and attacked the two.

The scene changed, the two men were in a pool of their own blood, Freakshow was shaking as he looked at the corpses, he mumbled incoherent words as he looked at them and soon they fade but the blood remained on the floor, they moved on to the door silent, they walked around the blood.

In the next cart they saw him in a chair, he was looking at papers, and they looked blank as he wrote in them, he let out a sigh and looked at the scepter, for a moment he moved towards it but stopped, the teens saw the window, it showed a snowy landscape for a few seconds and then it disappeared, the repeating background taking its place.

They walked to the next cart and felt as if it was summer, they saw the bright day without clouds on the window, and saw the cart looked like it was in a bad state, Freakshow's clothes were ragged and he looked at the scepter, it was across him as he sat on the floor.

"Ever since that day you taunted me…why?"He asked a she looked at the scepter.

"…it was something I haven't seen before in your family…"A voice whispered.

"Was it you?"He asked remembering the fights his parents had, they were about many things like money, him and about 'her', for years he thought it was his father cheating but now he wasn't so sure.

"I have been in your family for a while, your parents were weak but you are something else, on that day, the way you took control it was amazing."Said the scepter with a sultry voice.

He growled at the scepter and it let out a giggle.

He stood up and said.

"I have stayed still for too long, I will fight you I won't end up like them."He stood up and grabbed the staff it flashed with red energy and he strained, after some time he smiled and faded.

"What was that?"Asked Phantom and Jazz at the same time.

"Magical artifacts can be cursed, enchanted and self aware, the cursed items might be meant to give power for a price that must be the case for that."Sam said; they took her word for it, she was the expert in magic of their group.

They walked towards the next door and noticed how it was different, it was a door to a house not a train, they approached it and opened the door.

They were in an office, the furniture was old and sturdy, Sam recognized some of them.

"So where did you get that staff?"Asked an old man as he walked into view, he was tall and had white hair and was wearing reading glassed.

"It is a family heirloom, it can control ghosts."Freakshow said as he appeared, he was on a chair drinking tea.

"I never expected to see one of these, I heard of them."Said the man.

"What are they called? My parents never told me."Asked Freakshow.

"Bob said they are dark apprentice scepters, they have a mind of their own, and they were made a long time ago to shape dark wizards."The man said.

"So they are black magic?"Asked Freakshow.

"Magic is not good, nor is it bad, it simply is, people can use it for their reasons whatever they may be."The man said.

"Who taught you?"Asked Freakshow.

"Bob, he is a magic book, I found him when I was a teen."The man said as he smiled.

He didn't notice Freakshow's smile as they faded.

Then they heard a loud gasp as the man was stabbed, Freakshow had the knife in his hand and was actually smiling.

"You see I have my reasons to do this, I want magic, I always have and the chance to get it is in front of me I had to act."Freakshow said as he reached for the book, he took Bob and walked up to another book."The Gem of Power, I had so much power and never noticed it."

The man on the floor was bleeding, he tried to focus energy in a spell but he was in too much pain to do it properly, by the time he began to focus enough he was kicked, Freakshow looked at the man and got his knife ready and as he stabbed him again he vanished.

A portal appeared and Freakshow tried to hold on to not be sucked into it.

"You lied to me!"He yelled as he saw the book, it was standing upright as if he was standing up and looking at the struggling man.

"You killed my master, my friend."The book said.

Freakshow was able to reach into his ear ring and tried to focus his energy, he was pulled into space and floated around they saw as his body froze and then he in the last remaining moment threw the gem towards the shrinking portal, the gem was glowing and it hit the book and lightning flew around the room and the book shifted along the place they were on, they were back at the train, there was only one door now and they moved towards it but Freakshow appeared and said.

"You are not going to pass." He said.

The teens were tired and had just began to power up when Phantom realized something, he move quickly and punched Freakshow in the gut and he hit the door throwing it open.

"In our world you are a statue but here, you still remember your body."Phantom said as he grabbed he man and flew away, Sam entered the room and a giant gem was in it, dark webs were attached to it she began to destroy the webs as Phantom fought the mad man.

Jazz was helping Sam as she tried to remove the webs, they were making progress until Phantom was blasted into Jazz and Freakshow began aiming at Sam, Phantom acted as fast as he could, he let out all his energy as a yell and with that he stalled Freakshow as he had realized he could do as he pleased in his mind, Sam in panic blasted the webs without any care and everything stopped, Freakshow became pales as he looked at them, he began to fade and so did his world, but before it all ended Sam and Jazz turned towards Danny and a small ring started forming around him as everything faded.

* * *

 **On the bridge**

They woke up surrounding the remains of Freakshow, Vlad was unconscious and they hear pounding sounds and felt the ship shake, Jazz looked around and saw a crown I the floor, she picked it up, then she heard Sam gasp, she turned around and saw Danny, he was where Phantom should be.

"There is a perfectly logical explanation for that but it will have to wait Sam."Said Jazz.

"But how…why is he now Danny?"Asked Sam.

Jazz put on the crow and purple lights illuminated the bridged, she then focused her energy and soon the sound of the missiles hitting the shield disappeared.

"We are safe now."Jazz said.

"Where are we?"Sam asked as she noticed her surroundings.

"This is the war machine."She said; she would have said more but she was cut off by a groan.

Danny, the ghost hunter, had woken up and as he stumbled towards them he saw a clone of his in the floor.

"What?"He said.

Jazz this time said nothing; she just levitated Valerie and Vlad close to her and said.

"We are going home."And with that they disappeared.

* * *

 **In the camp**

Jazz and the others appeared in the middle of the camp, soldiers pointed their weapons at them, and teenagers ran and hide.

"Relax people it's over."Said Jazz as she waved her hand and the other two ships also returned to the other dimension.

With Danny Phantom in the infirmary along with Vlad and Valerie Jazz, Sam and Danny went towards the tent the leaders were gathered, Jazz had a mask on her face and so did Sam and Vlad in order to protect their identities, they entered and saw ghosts, wizards and soldiers looking at them.

"Very well, we will explain what happened, but you might want to sit down it might take a while."Jazz said as she herself sat down, it would take some time to explain everything.

* * *

 **It's 2:18 am and I am tired, I will write one more chapter and an epilogue, see you guys later.**


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Phantom's P.O.V**

Where am I? I remember a fight, Freakshow, I was stalling him.

Wail, I used it and he resisted…

I could see the ceiling, it was greenish; why is the ceiling green?

"So did that made any sense?"I heard a man say.

"She said something something alien ship, alien dimension and parallel universe."Another voice responded.

"I feel sorry for whoever needs to explain this to the president, I heard they were considering nukes."That would have been very bad.

"Something equivalent to one was used and it did nothing, I am not sure if ours would be anything different."The bomb.

"Oh he is awake."I heard a women say, I looked at her direction I saw a medic in military uniform.

"Where am I?"I asked.

"You were rescued from the city, don't worry you are alright."She smiled at me.

Time passed and I heard more and more about what happened, the world was worried, many nations blamed the US for allowing that to happen and there was also the G.I.W., they had technologies that were kept secret from everyone and even the president wasn't aware of their existence.

I got up and went outside, there are several soldiers around, ghosts and humans, is that Spectra?

"Danny?"Mom?

My ribs!

* * *

 **In the Camp**

Maddie and Jack were hugging Danny, they thought he would be using his suit but he wasn't, they however didn't know he wasn't their Danny.

When they let him go they dragged him to the ops center, in there the other Danny, Sam, Valerie, Tucker and Vlad were waiting inside. The ones that didn't see him before looked at him and at Danny. Jazz closed the door with her powers and waited for him to explain.

"…hi…"Said Phantom in human form.

"Is this that shape shifting ghost again?"Asked Valerie.

"No, that is Danny Fenton."Jazz said.

"But I am right here."Danny said.

Phantom then transformed making everyone jump as he appeared.

"Yes this is weird to talk about."Phantom said.

"Why can you turn into my son?"Asked Maddie.

Danny thought about it and remembering his last voyage to an alternative universe he blurted out.

"Multiverse theory."Maddie and Jack then understood.

"So you are from alternative universe in which we are ghosts?"She asked.

"No, I am the only one, and I am half ghost."Phantom said.

"…how does that work?"Asked Vlad.

"I am not sure, the other you might."Danny said.

"What I have to do with that?"He asked

"You might also be one back home…"Phantom said.

That made Vlad ask the obvious.

"How?"Danny answered right away.

"There was an accident with the ghost portal in college and you were struck with ectoplasm, you became a half ghost with that and you and my parents had a fall out for a while."Phantom told him."And after twenty years you became a billionaire using your powers to overshadow people and became the mayor of Amity Park, you also are my arch enemy."

"So that is the reason you were jumpy when you met me…"Vlad said as he reflected upon what he heard.

"But how did you become a half ghost?"Asked Maddie.

"The ghost portal, it didn't work on the first time so I tried to fix it, Sam and Tucker were there with me and I made it work but I was still inside…when I woke up I was in the floor like this."He gestured towards himself.

"So me and Sam know?"Asked Tucker.

"Yes, you guys help me a lot but it is really dangerous and it brings problems too, little sleep bad grades injuries, I would have kept it a secret if you weren't there, it is dangerous."Phantom said nodding towards Danny.

"What about me? Do I have magic?"Asked Sam

"No, but Freakshow back home is in prison so I think he didn't find her old owner."Danny said."By the way, can she take me home?"

"I can I just need the gem."Beatrice said.

They asked about his life, he asked about theirs, after some time Vlad left, he said he had something to do, and soon Maddie asked.

"Jazz, what will we do about the other dimension?"That question made everyone look at her.

"I will keep it hidden; I don't think the world is ready for the things in there, but I can let you and dad takes a look at it."She said.

The two were happy about that.

"And the creatures what will happen now?"Asked Tucker.

"They were being controlled by Freakshow, they now are back to their natural state in the planet, and they seemed to be leaving the place, the original link was destroyed since it was conected to him."She said.

They talked and talked so much had happened.

* * *

 **Outside**

The government was working with the ghosts to atone for the G.I.W. actions, something very few people were aware of, those who fought were celebrating the battle, most of them were ghosts but a few humans were there, one of the still had his staff gun, he was drinking with the soldiers he fought alongside of, they were friends.

"And then he was able to hit the thing by shooting through another one."Said one of the ghosts talking about his feats.

"Yes I don't think I could do that one again, but it was amazing."Lancer smiled, by now his body was yelling at him for the amount of strain he had put it through, it wasn't ready for that kind of exercise, something he would change in the future.

Many ghosts died, as did many humans, the wizards were able to keep themselves hidden and none of them died, but this event was a big thing, a giant pyramid appeared and if it weren't for the ghosts and other beings it could have taken over the world. Secret weapons were activated, orbital weapons were aimed at it and the whole world saw each other's secrets, it was a tense moment in politics.

The ghosts had argued their side, they all had their kingdoms and dominions, they had no interest in taking over the world and the war waged on them by the humans seemed to be something the leaders were not aware of, needless to say the world was mad at the American government for not being able to track a organization with weapons of mass destruction and advanced technology with zero oversight, they all could detect the bomb, had it been a little closer to the city and it would have destroyed the city, most countries couldn't say much because they had their own violations of treaties, but right now, the ghosts were only thing keeping the world leaders from starting a world war.

"We still believe you should cooperate together."Pandora said as she observed the several people arguing on the screens.

"How can we trust them?" "They had hidden technology." "They are liars." Was her answer, she let out a sigh, Frostbite then switched places with her and she went outside, she had to crouch to fit the small tent. She walked around and looked at the camp, she saw people celebrating and decided to join them.

"Hello Pandora."Lancer said as he remembered her name.

"Hello, so you are celebrating the victory."She asked.

"Yes join us, it would be an honor."Said a medieval knight.

She sat down, there were several ghosts of several sizes so the chairs were strong; she had to relax after dealing with those human politicians.

As time went on other leaders joined her and the soldiers, they all had the same thing bothering them, politics.

"How can they bicker so much?"Asked Pandora as she drank the beer, she was still sober.

"I have no idea, but right now I feel sorry for leaving Dora in there."Frostbite said.

"Politics is a complicated business, they are always holding grudges or just being infantile, hopefully when it comes to it they will see the light."Said Lancer, he was a teacher; he studied history and was very informed about it.

"Let's hope so, otherwise things will end badly."She said as she nodded, the other ghosts shared that feeling.

* * *

 **Inside the Ops Center**

Sam had the stone with her, and they were getting ready to take Phantom back home, the stone was in a pedestal, Beatrice was placed near it and Sam was forming the spell silently. A circle of light formed around them and they stepped inside, Vlad appeared out of thin air and stepped into the circle as well, he had a book with him.

"Are we going?"He asked.

"Yes we decided it would be better for us to be with him as we go there."Maddie said; he told them about his parents hunting him, they proposed they went along so they could explain.

Sam, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, Danny, in his suit, and Phantom, now Danny, waited, Sam grabbed the stone and Beatrice and the golden energy surrounded them and soon they appeared in the middle of a forest, they then moved towards the city.

* * *

 **Fentonworks**

Danny was missing for weeks, they were worried, his friends were worried about ghosts and his parents too, in a different way, they were all in the house today, it was everything normal until a purple rift exploded in the middle of the living room, guns were drawn and ghost was yelled, mostly by Jack.

"Hi guys."Danny said, their Danny.

He was swarmed by his parents, and his friends, and the others were waiting, they had masks so they wouldn't cause problems yet.

"Where were you who are those people how did they bring you here are they ghosts?"The several questions were spoken by several people.

"Guys there is a lot to be explained and…"Danny was interrupted by Vlad.

"I have business to attend I will return shortly."He said as he warped away, the Fentons gaped at that.

"Mom, dad I have a secret…"Danny said, his friends gasped as they heard him say it.

As a white ring formed around him the strangers with them removed their masks, his family was confused seeing themselves and another Danny and in the place of their Danny was now Phantom, guns were pointed as soon as the transformation was finished.

"Wait, don't shoot."Said Maddie to herself.

"Is this a sick trick ghost?"Demanded the other Maddie.

Maddie blushed a little as she remembered she was just like that not so long ago.

"No it is not a trick, you know about the multiverse theory right, we are from there, your son got pulled there and we were just now able to bring him back."Maddie said.

While Maddie explained Sam looked at the other Sam and Tucker, and walked over to them.

"Hey guys."She said.

"Who are you?"Asked the other Sam.

"I am you but a wizard."Said Sam.

"Shouldn't you call yourself a witch then?"She asked.

"No, witches and wizards are different things."Sam said.

"Wait magic is real?"Tucker asked.

And while they talked Jazz walked towards the other Jazz.

"Were you involved in an accident with the ghost portal a few years ago?"Asked Jazz.

"N-no, why?"She asked.

"No reason, so how are your studies coming?"She asked.

They talked to their equivalents and the Danny and Phantom waited until it was done.

"This is so weird."He said

"Yeah, I wonder what Vlad is doing right now."He said.

"Who knows?"Danny answered.

After some explaining his parents asked him how that happened.

"I got shocked in the ghost portal."Said Phantom.

"Yeah we saw it we were there."Said Sam as she noticed his parents would say it was impossible.

"We know how hard it is to have most your theories of ghost behavior shattered but what we learned is that ghosts aren't what you think, we even brought you guys this."Said Maddie as she pulled a disk from her vest."It has our research until now and some extra things."

Now things were explained things were rather strange…Vlad warping into the house didn't help, he was without his mask now.

"Well how far you guys are?"He asked before they stared at him.

"Are you a ghost too?"Asked Jack.

"No, not me I am a wizard, long story."He said politely.

Danny's parents apologized to him for shooting at him, and threatening to rip him apart molecule by molecule, things were getting normal until a young girl's voice asked.

"What is going on in here?"Asked Danielle.

Other than Sam, Tucker and Phantom everyone was confused.

"Hi Dani, what are you doing here?"Asked Danny as he stared at her.

"I noticed you got back I was helping them to look for you, even Val was helping out."She said.

"Who is she?"One of the Maddie's asked.

"She is my…sister I guess."Danny said.

"I am a clone of him made by his arch enemy."Dani said; she expected this conversation to come up eventually.

Vlad had gone to the bathroom so she didn't saw him and gasped

"…the Wisconsin Ghost Vlad Plasmius."

Vlad disappeared again out, of view.

Everyone was surprised once again, the girl looked like Phantom but younger and a girl, Jazz was the first to jump and hug her.

"I always wanted a baby sister."She said as she hugged the little one.

"I am not a baby."Dani protested.

"We are not good enough for you?"Asked Phantom and Danny as they crossed their arms.

After introductions were made and everything was explained the other began to leave.

"Can you handle things on your own?"Asked Danny as he approached the other Danny, who was in human form.

"Yes I can thank you for the help."He said.

The other Fenton family and Sam walked closer to Jazz and by the time Vlad returned he walked towards them that worried Danielle but he seemed different so she did nothing as they disappeared.

His parents, his friends and his sisters hugged him and he knew things were going to be okay.

* * *

… **That was hard to write, this story might return sometime in the future, at least some things from it, I still have a epilogue to write and then it will be FINALLY COMPLETE…and the simulation will glitch…bye. 13/04/17**


	27. Epilogue

Vlad Masters was in his mansion, he was reading a book and relaxing, at least until someone walked behind him, he jumped and turned, he expected a burglar but he saw himself, he had strange clothes, and was frowning.

"I can't believe I could be you, I can feel it from here you know."He heard a voice like his.

"What kind of trick is this?"He asked as he got ready to transform.

"No transforming."The other Vlad said as he dashed towards him and placed his hand over his chest, he felt a burning sensation and fell down, he saw a symbol on his clothes that quickly disappeared, he tried to transform but couldn't.

"Listen I am you from an alternative universe, I did bad things, I hated, I was evil and I managed to let it go, you have to do that too."Said the other Vlad.

"What did you do to me? Undo this now!"Yelled Vlad alerting a ghost to the presence of the clone.

Skulker was the one that appeared; he saw the other Vlad and was confused.

"Get him."Ordered Vlad.

Skulker pointed his gauntlet at him but his armor was sliced before he could do anything, red-pink energy reduce the armor to pieces and the small ghost inside was levitated and encased in a small energy orb.

"You have let your anger to take a hold of you, jealous, ungrateful, and stupid."Said the other Vlad.

"I was where you are now, I was like you are now but I changed and until you do the same you will not use your powers, it was hard to make what I did but I did, the seal on you cannot be broken, when you change you will be allowed to use your powers, this book will guide you."Vlad said a she handed a book to the other Vlad.

"And if I don't want to change?"He asked.

"You will live the rest of your live without your ghost powers, if you destroy the book the same will happen."He said as he warped away.

Vlad got up and looked around he saw the Skulker trying to get out of the blob but he couldn't, he tried to break it himself but couldn't, he then started getting the pieces of the armor and storing the alongside Skulker in his lab.

He tried to break the seal but he couldn't find it, nor could he activate any of his ghost powers.

He eventually gave up and left the book in a coffee table and got back to the other book he was reading, after several minutes he heard a familiar pop and was punched in the face.

"YOU CLONED HIM!?"The other Vlad yelled."Do you have any idea how many laws you broke with that stunt?"

He couldn't answer since he was still getting himself off the floor, by the time he did the other him was looking at the book he was reading.

"I read that one before, it is crap, just read this one and get better."The other Vlad said as he somehow gave him the book he had given him before, by the time he could vocalize something the other him vanished again, for half an hour he waited for the other him to appear, he didn't, he then looked at the book he was handed, it had no title, when he opened the book a voice like his said.

"Well it was about time, let's start from the beginning, why are you evil."It said, Vlad wanted to destroy the book but then again who knows what the other him would do, so he just le tout a sigh and began talking to the book.

* * *

 **Lancer's House**

Lancer had hung his staff on a wall, close to a picture of him and the ghost squad he fought with, he smiled whenever he looked at them, he was making some coffee, it was a week day, he usually was on school by now, but it was damaged even more now, so it would take some time for him and the students to go back to the school.

The days after the attack he was thanked on the street alongside others that helped fight the creatures, he smiled as he remembered how the students and their families thanked him on the street, his life had changed, he began working out at the gym, something he always put off, saying he would do it next week, he wanted to be ready if anything like that happened again. Hopefully it never will.

As he drank his mug of coffee he heard a knock on his door, he walked there and opened a door, there was a woman there, she was familiar.

"Hi Lancer."She said, as soon as he heard her voice he figured out who she was.

"Ember…come in."He said as he smiled.

She entered the house and looked around, she looked at the furniture, several bookshelves just like she remembered, he liked books.

"How did you find out where I live?"He asked her as he closed the door.

"Well, I looked it at the school, it had you address in a document."She said as she looked over the books.

He chuckled, it was something she would do, he missed her.

"It is nice of you to visit; I almost didn't recognize you like that."He said; he had saw her as a ghost, blue skin flaming hair and green eyes, she now had a tanned skin, blue eyes and dark hair.

"It is just make-up and prosthetics; it makes it easier to pass as a human."She said as she sat on the table, he gave her a mug of coffee and they sat.

"How did your coffee get even better, and how do you remember how I liked it?"She asked as she drank her coffee.

"It is hard to forget things about people you loved, you were very important in my life, I missed you Ember."He said as he smiled.

"I missed you to."She said as she smiled, he was still the same kid she was friends with years ago, still caring and sappy.

"So how are thing in the…after life."He asked her; it was nostalgic for her, he would change subjects randomly and it was very funny to think back on their conversations.

"Things are going well, I can't be a musician anymore, I mean soon the government will gave ghost detectors and all, it would be bad for them do find me out."She said a little sad.

"Really, that is sad, you are a very good musician after all, and I remembered you on the school band."Lancer said smiling.

"Yeah, the teacher there was nice."She said remembering the man.

"He just retired; he taught music on the school for a long time."He told her making her laugh.

"Really, it must be sad to see him go; he taught a lot of people."Ember said.

"Yes, we gave him a farewell party; he talked about the students he taught, he talked about you too, how he enjoyed teaching you."Lancer said.

"Really?"Ember asked, she never though anyone would remember her.

"Yes…say, you like music right?"He asked her.

"Yes…"She said unsure where he was getting at.

"And the school needs a new music teacher."He said; she snapped.

"You want me to teach music at the school."Ember asked surprised.

"If you want to I might make it possible, I can get you the papers needed."He told her.

Ember never thought about teaching music, she always wanted to be a star, she was a star and she enjoyed that time. Things changed, she then looked at her old friend and smiled.

"Yes I will teach."She said; she had a passion for music, what better way to dedicate herself to it other than teaching?

* * *

 **Sam's House**

Sam, Valerie, Tucker and Danny were hanging out on her house, she was happy for the first time in a long time, her parents respected her choices, were nicer to her friends and she had many friends now, she was learning magic with Beatrice as well, things were great.

"I still can't believe you guys didn't take me with you."Tucker said backed by Valerie.

"Tucker we were getting Phantom back, besides we can always visit, I still have the stone."She said.

"Didn't you give it to the other wizards?"Asked Danny.

"I gave them a regular ruby, they didn't even check to see if it was the real deal."Sam scoffed.

"Besides even using it in here they wouldn't be able to sense it."She said.

"Does Vlad know?"Danny asked; Vlad became his and Jazz's uncle, he and his parents occasionally hung out together.

"Yes he congratulated me on that."She said smiling.

"Yes it was a very good plan."Vlad said as he appeared out of thin air scaring Valerie and Tucker.

"You made it."Said Danny.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, how about we watch how the media will explain what happened."They said.

There was no government explaining, they said it was a hacker…

"They covered it up…"Said Tucker.

"Called it."Said Danny.

"There is no way people will believe them."Said Sam.

"Sam that was easy to hide when compared to what my teacher did."Vlad said as he laughed, one of the secrets of a good life is not to exhaust yourself over politics.

"What did he do?"Asked Tucker.

"He tried to raise the dead and summon supernatural creatures to take over the world a few years ago, he actually took over a few cities but the government keeps those things secret, hey is that a popcorn machine?"He asked looking at the popcorn machine in the corner of the huge basement, Sam nodded and he warped near it and grabbed a bag. He looked over the teens and how they were happy, he was glad happy about that, he tried to get Tim and Vanessa to come but they were busy, still he hoped the children would continue as united as they are now.

* * *

 **Pyramid**

In the pyramid, Jack, Maddie and Jazz were studying the ship, it was far more advanced than human technology and it was amazing, had it run on something that existed on Earth they could maybe build another one but as it is it was not possible.

"Jazz will you open the other hangars?"Asked her mother.

"Some of them seem to be locked even for me; they have artifacts from other universes, and some of them are too dangerous, they were all sealed, the one next to us is locked, this one is only opened because the seal was broken."Jazz said, she was studying a psychology book, she would begin college next year and she was very happy about it, but of course she also helped her parents to figure out how to reverse-engineer the ship.

"I think I figured out how to make a better shield, it is even better than the one we made before."Said Jack as he looked at the shield emitters.

"What other shield?"Asked Jazz.

"It is something your mother and I made in case the bomb was detonated close to the city, it was a shield that would protect the city, it probably would only work for a few minutes before melting."Her father said.

"Good thing we didn't need it."She said.

She reflected in how the world is, political tensions were high for a while but things seemed to get calmer now, and he brother was finally happy with his friends, that made her happy.

She said she would look around and went towards a room in the temple, she looked around, the images of the aliens that created this temple, she looked at the statues of the old king, and she looked at a screen, it showed other world like this, they were sleeping for now, but who knows what the future has in check, she turned and left.

* * *

 **It is done, I wrote this in about two hours, the thing with Lancer and Ember is friendship and I had that in mind for some time…I actually finished the story…I tough I would give up in the middle or something like that…still I liked how it turned out, now I will dedicate my efforts to college and The Membranes, well thank you for reading The Phantom and for the reviews, have a good day, or night.**

 **Update: I am planning on rewriting this story, it was my first attempt at making a fan fiction and looking back at it I see some things that were…kind of bad…so I will rewrite it soon, maybe after my tests are done.**


End file.
